When the Coffee, Meet the Bubble
by OhByunSoo
Summary: [CH 8 IS UP!] Pandangan Luhan berubah seketika saat dirinya ditolong Sehun, si pria dingin yang 'katanya' doyan ibu muda. Lalu, bagaimana Kyungsoo menghadapi biduk rumah tangganya bersama Jongin yang selama ini berjuang untuk saling 'menjaga diri' dan bertahan dengan perjanjian pernikahan konyol mereka? BAD SUMMARY! EXO OT12 - HUNHAN/KAISOO/CHANBAEK/SULAY/TAORIS/XIUCHEN - GS.
1. HOT

Annyeong~

This is my debut FF ^^

Thanks to all FF yg udah bikin inspirasi nulis bangkit dan motivasi buat berani ngepublish!

So sorry for the typo and hope you'll like my pure story ^^

_**When the Coffee, Meet the Bubble**_

**Cast : All EXO Pairing Couple. (GS)**

"_**Sudah saatnya kau jatuh cinta, Lu."**_

"_**Belum. Masih belum, Baek."**_

"_**Ayolah, Lu. Buka dirimu! Memangnya kau tak ingin merasakan jatuh cinta?"**_

"_**Aku tahu apa itu cinta. Cinta itu ayahku, cinta itu ibuku, cinta itu keluargaku...dan semuanya sirna."**_

**Chap 1**

**~ H.O.T ~**

_It's summer time! _

Oooh~ apalagi yang paling menyenangkan jika musim panas akhirnya tiba?

Datang ke toko-toko es krim yang mulai menyajikan menu-menu baru?

Liburan ke pantai dan menikmati para gadis memamerkan kemolekan tubuhnya dengan bikini terbaik dan para pria yang juga ikut unjuk gigi memamerkan 6 kotak otot di perut mereka?

Atau...menghabiskan waktu di halaman luas tanpa atap yang berada di gedung besar bertuliskan Daebak University yang kini tengah ramai di banjiri penghuninya dari segala penjuru ruangan. Kampus khusus seni itu kini terlihat penuh. Tak ada mahasiswa yang tak sibuk walau peluh sudah menetes dan membasahi baju mereka. Tapi justru itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian mata para lelaki. Musim panas di kampus sudah jelas jadi ajang 'penyegaran mata' dimana hampir seluruh mahasiswi mengenakan rok pendek yang kapan saja bisa tertiup angin dengan bebas, kemeja tanpa lengan atau setidak _mini dress_ demi menantang panasnya sengatan matahari. Oh, jangan lupa tetesan keringat yang menetes eksotis ke pelipis hingga tengkuk sampai sanggup membuat para makhluk adam itu menelan salivanya. Dan ketahuilah, dari sekian banyak wanita yang mengalami kejadian-kejadian diatas, hanya pada sosok inilah puluhan mata itu tak henti mencuri pandang sambil terus berharap dalam hati agar awan tak menyembunyikan sinar mentari, agar wanita ini selalu sibuk mengernyitkan kening, agar keluh suaranya merdu terdengar manja. Biarkan, setidaknya sampai sinar menyengat ini redup di penghujung hari, mata para lelaki ini dimanjakan oleh sosok dan suaranya yang indah. Semakin membuat mereka tanpa sadar berujar pelan, _Xi Luhan..._

Xi Luhan,mahasiswi jurusan _Modern Art and Design _yang tahun ini genap berusia 22 tahun dan tengah duduk di semester akhir kuliahnya merupakan tipe perempuan yang kalem dan cukup anggun. Ia juga termasuk satu dari tiga mahasiswi senior yang begitu populer di kampusnya. Bagaimana tidak? Luhan cantik! Bahkan gadis-gadis pun mengakui kecantikannya. Siapapun yang menatap mantap ke kedua bola mata yang memancarkan sinar ajaib bak sepasang mata rusa betina itu tentu akan dibuat terpesona. Rambut _curly dark brown _sedada yang sering ia kuncir tinggi semakin membuat jakun lelaki naik turun melihat leher jenjangnya yang putih. Apalagi sekarang dengan keringat yang dengan lembut mengalir turun ke rambut-rambut halus di sekitar tengkuknya. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang langsing berisi dengan dua bongkahan kenyal didepan dan belakang yang sangat pas untuk menambah kesan seksi yang terlanjur melekat pekat di diri perempuan blasteran Cina-Korea ini. Lengkap sudah pemandangan surga dunia bagi pria karena Luhan hanya memakai rok mini beberapa senti diatas lutut yang memamerkan kaki jenjangnyaa dengan kemeja katun warna biru muda tanpa lengan.

"Lu!" seorang berseru kencang. Gantungan ponsel berbentuk huruf T berwarna kuning bergoyang kesana-kemari saat ia melambaikan tangannya.

Luhan menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum manis. Teramat manis bagi para pria yang tengah mencuri pandang. Ia balas melambai dan memperlihatkan gantungan dengan warna dan motif sama hanya miliknya berbentuk huruf H.

"Baekie, Kyungie! Cepat bantu aku merapikan meja ini!" katanya, tak kalah nyaring.

Salah satu yeoja yang tadi menyerukan namanya kemudian berlari pelan sambil menarik yeoja lain disampingnya. Gantungan ponsel lain berbentuk huruf O yang mirip dengan matanya yang juga bulat ikut bergoyang disisi tubuhnya. Mereka berhenti tepat di sebelah Luhan yang masih menggeser meja-meja kecil yang akan dipakai untuk penukaran tiket pameran seni yang akan diadakan di kampus mereka beberapa hari lagi.

"_Ya_, Xi Luhan! Kau ini sudah tak tahu umur? Kita ini mahasiswa paling senior dan sudah tidak ada campur tangan lagi mengikuti kegiatan pameran tahunan kampus. Apalagi tahun ini diadakan di saat musim panas! Kau sengaja mau menghitamkan kulitmu agar sama seperti si Jongin, ya?" ujar yeoja bernama Baekhyun dengan _eyeliner _cukup tebal di matanya.

"Kau ini, Baek. Aku berjemur seharian pun kulitku ini tak akan berubah warna. Aku hanya membantu memasang _stand _penukaran tiket pameran nanti. Lagipula, gawat jika aku terlalu serasi dengan Jongin. Nanti akan ada satu pasang mata besar yang terus-terusan menatapku curiga." timpal Luhan sambil melirik sekilas ke satu yeoja lain yang tadi digandeng oleh Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat begitu memahami perkataan sahabatnya barusan.

"_Mw...Mwo?!_ Siapa yang akan menatapmu curiga?"

"_Keurae? _Lalu kenapa kau begitu gugup, Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan dengan nada jahil.

Baekhyun sudah cekikikan disusul kemudian oleh Luhan dan semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi yeoja bernama Do Kyungsoo. Sahabat-sahabatnya itu memang paling gemar menggodanya. Kyungsoo begitu polos. Mata besarnya menatap ke kedua ujung _flat shoes _oranye yang tengah ia kenakan. Diantara ketiga sahabatnya, Kyungsoo yang paling anti memakai _heels _atau _wedges_.

"Ah, sudah-sudah! Kalian ini. Kenapa selalu menyangkut pautkan aku dengan lelaki hitam itu? Bahkan sekali pun aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Dia kan baru pindah tiga bulan lalu. Dan yang satu jurusan dengannya kan Luhan, bukan aku!"

"Justru itu yang membuat aku dan Luhan heran. Bisa kau coba jelaskan pada kami, kenapa-hanya-kepada-KIM-JONG-IN, kau terlihat begitu gemetaran? Aku tahu kau pendiam, Kyung. Tapi kau seperti bukan dirimu jika kita sedang bersamanya." Baekhyun berkata dengan menekankan beberapa kata dalam ucapannya sambil duduk di tangga dekat Luhan yang masih sibuk merapikan taplak meja. Sepertinya permintaan bala bantuan Luhan diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun karena Kyungsoo langsung meraih taplak meja lain dan memasangnya dengan wajah yang masih merah padam. Ia masih diam.

"Aaah...kau tahu, Kyung. Aku heran melihat tingkahmu tiap kali namja hitam itu ada. Kita memang baru mengenalnya, tapi kurasa ada yang lain denganmu Kyung. Seperti habis bertemu dengan orang lama yang _sengaja _dihindari. _Did something ever happened between you and Jongin?_" Luhan menatap lesu Kyungsoo dengan mata rusanya. Bisa didengar dari kejauhan suara para pria melenguh panjang(?)

"Ah, _mwoya?! _Hentikan kecurigaan kalian ini!" Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

Tawa meledak dari sisi mereka. Baekhyun pelakunya. Kembali Luhan menyusul dan sukses membuat bibir Kyungsoo maju beberapa senti.

"Hentikanlah! Ini tidak lucu! Selalu saja aku yang kalian _bully_ bersama pria bernama Kim Jong In itu. Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mengenalnya dan aku..."

"_Did someone's call me?" _sahut sebuah suara cukup berat dan menghentikan tawa Baekhyun dan Luhan sekaligus ucapan Kyungsoo.

Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Matanya kembali membulat dan tubuhnya kaku. Seolah ia tahu siapa pemilik suara yang datang dari belakangnya itu. _Yeah, that's Jongin! _

"Hai, Jongin!" sapa Luhan santai.

"Mm.. Apa tadi kalian sedang membicarakanku?"

"Ah, itu..kami..." Baek mulai bersuara

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang membicarakanmu. Kau salah dengar!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyambar dan berbalik menghadap Jongin.

Demi Tuhan, kalau saja Luhan tidak berakting dan Baekhyun tidak pandai menirukan suara, sudah jelas terlihat bahwa kedua sahabat Kyungsoo ini sedang berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Luhan berpura-pura kepanasan dengan menggigit bibir bawah dan mengipas-ipas leher dengan tangannya. Sedang Baekhyun? Yeoja itu berusaha mati-matian menyamarkan tawanya dengan berpura-pura batuk. Matahari sepertinya turun lebih dekat ke kepala Kyungsoo karena mendadak wajahnya berubah sangat merah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyung? Wajahmu...merah sekali." kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo refleks membalikan badannya lagi kemudian memegang kedua pipinya tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun dan Luhan dapt melihat senyum samar di sudut bibir pria yang sering mereka sebut Kkamjong ini.

"Sepertinya aku memang salah dengar. Baiklah. Luhan, Baekhyun, aku duluan. Jangan terlalu lama dibawah matahari, nanti kulit kalian yang mulus itu jadi tidak sedap lagi dipandang." Jongin berpesan sambil menampilkan _smirk_ khasnya.

Pesan yang sanggup membuat telinga Kyungsoo makin panas dan menyaingi wajah merahnya.

Luhan hanya menatap tajam dan menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. Ia memang baru tiga bulan mengenal Jongin, tapi sifat _pervert _alias doyan yadongnya itu sudah Luhan ketahui sejak mereka mulai dekat.

Jongin melambai singkat pada Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, kemudian melangkah ke arah gerbang kampus sebelum berhenti tepat disamping Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan kepalanya sedikit. Dua sahabat Kyungsoo jelas kaget dan meyipitkan mata mereka berusaha mencari tahu apa yang tengah pria kulit sawo matang itu lakukan.

"Kau..benar-benar tak inign mengenalku?" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo kemudian pergi dengan santainya meninggalkan wanita yang tengah mengatur degup jantungnya sendiri.

Meski punggung pria dengan tinggi 182 cm itu sudah semakin menjauh, Kyungsoo masih mematung dan mencoba mengatur degup jantungnya sendiri. Mendadak sebuah beban hinggap di pundaknya yang tak lain adalah tangan Baekhyun.

"Jadi..._uri _Kyungsoo, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu dan Jongin? Barusan dia bisik-bisik apa?"

Kyungsoo melirik tajam sekilas.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Tak akan ada habisnya kalau kau terus-terusan mem_bully _sahabatmu. Lebih baik kalian berdua bantu aku. Kurasa kulitku sebentar lagi terbakar!" Luhan berkata sambil mengelus lengannya dan mengernyitkan kening.

Yeoja itu memang memiliki sifat paling dewasa diantara dua sahabatnya. Meski memang ia senang mem_bully _Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia juga yang menutup aksi pem_bully_an itu demi menjaga privasi Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya memberi waktu agar sahabatnya itu mau berterus terang sendiri tanpa selalu mereka paksa.

Stand penukaran tiket sudah rampung diselesaikan. Acara pameran ini memang tidak besar, hanya sekedar ajang apresiasi rutin yang sering diadakan oleh para mahasiswa/mahasiswinya . Matahari sudah tak terlihat lagi digantikan oleh warna lembayung khas sore hari dan tepat di bangku taman kampus itu ketiga sohib ini tengah duduk memutuskan 'hendak kemana _single ladies _ini menghabiskan sabtu malamnya?' Ya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki pacar atau minimal sedang dekat dengan lawan jenis.

"Aku bosan menghabiskan 3 minggu terakhir dirumah hanya menonton DVD! Walau tiap minggu kita selalu berpindah-pindah tempat." keluh Baekhyun sambil mem_pout_kan bibir mungilnya.

"Dan jangan katakan kalau minggu ini kita juga akan menghabiskan waktu bersepeda di sungai Han. Ooh..._BIG NO! _Pria mana yang mau melihat wanita di sabtu malam berkeliaran memakai _training _dan bersepeda?!" Luhan begitu bersungut sampai _ice coffee _yang ada ditangannya itu sedikit tumpah.

"Tapi itu kan menyehatkan, Lu..." bantah Kyungsoo, si pencetus ide aneh itu. Anehnya lagi, ide ini pernah sekali disetujui sebulan lalu oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"YA!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berseru kencang. Ia bangkit dari bangku dan mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi dengan senyum amat lebar. Luhan dan Kyungsoo diam memasang tampang datar. Mereka curiga kalau Baekhyun baru saja mencari ide aneh lain di internet.

"Siapkan _overall _kalian malam ini! _We're gonna having fun tonight!_"

"Ide aneh apa yang baru kau temukan, Baek?" tanya Luhan sarkastis kemudian kembali menyeruput minuman favoritnya. Dia satu-satunya orang diantara mereka yang sangat menyukai, oh bukan, ia sudah menggilai cairan hitam pekat itu sejak SMA.

"Mau melakukan apa dengan baju jadul itu? _Fashion show _dadakan?" kali ini giliran Kyungsoo.

"Aaaah..._jinjja_! Aku bersumpah akan menyita poster _uri oppa _jika kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan."

Baru saja mendengar kata _'uri oppa' _disebutkan, sepasang mata rusa dan mata bulat itu membesar ditambah kedua bibir yang perlahan membuka. Ekspresi terkejut yang sangat serupa dari wajah Xi Luhan dan Do Kyungsoo tersebut membuat Baekhyun memasang tampang kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"_URI OPPA?!" _pekik Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Dengan _puppy eyes_nya Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Pulang dan bersiaplah! Aku tunggu kalian pukul tujuh malam di kamarku. Bawa semua koleksi DVD, majalah atau bahkan foto-foto yang ada. Kita akan berkaraoke dan melepas rindu dengan _oppa-oppa _sampai pagi! _Arasseo?_" tanya Baekhyun.

"_Ne! _Aaaah..._oppa, mian _aku melupakanmu sesaat. Tugas kampus benar-benar menyita pikiranku."

"_Majja_, Kyungie-ah. _Uri _Tony _oppa_, aaaah..._neomu beogeoshippeosseo_!"

Dihadapan kedua orang yang sedang didera rindu, Baekhyun hanya mesam-mesem bangga karena kali ini malam minggunya tak akan sebosan malam-malam minggu sebelumnya. Tidak setelah jurus pamungkas paling jitu mendadak muncul didalam pikirannya saat ia tanpa sengaja menatap ponselnya, melihat gantungan berbentuk huruf T, kemudian ponsel Luhan dengan huruf H dan terakhir Kyungsoo, huruf O. Jika digabung secara benar, maka ketiganya akan membentuk satu kata, H.O.T. Ya, _boygroup _jadul yang sangat melegenda dimana Tony An menjadi salah satu membernya dan kebetulan menjadi idola ketiga gadis manis yang masih berfantasi ria.

"Pantas saja tak ada pria yang mau mendekati kalian. Sudah kepala dua masih saja senang mengkhayal!" sahut sebuah suara bass khas pria dari arah belakang.

Ketiganya kontan menoleh dan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum sumringah sembari menghampiri seorang pria berbadan kelewat jangkung dengan alis yang selalu bertaut rapat seolah ia tengah mencoba menyaingi wajah 'imut' _Angry Bird._ Jika dibandingkan dengan Jongin, pria ini nampak 5-6 cm lebih tinggi.

"_Oppa _pasti mau menjemput Zitao _eonni_?" tanya Kyungsoo manja sambil bergelayut di tangan kiri pria itu. Saking tingginya, kepala Kyungsoo hanya mencapai dada si pria saja.

"Oho~ Kris _oppa _mau menghabiskan malam minggu rupanya." goda Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. Tapi sayang, calon kakak iparmu itu memilih untuk kencan bersama skrip dramanya dibanding aku!" pria jangkung bernama Kris yang tak lain adalah kakak tiri Kyungsoo itu menjawil manja hidung adiknya dengan sayang.

"Wajar saja, _oppa_. Pameran kan sebentar lagi, dan sebagai alumni sekaligus asisten dosen teater, Zitao _eonni _tentu memilih pekerjaannya dulu. Memang tidak cukup apa setiap malam bertemu?" tanya Kyungsoo, sedikit sewot karena kakaknya ini memang sedang di mabuk cinta oleh tunangannya.

"Ya..ya...kalian ini terlalu banyak berfantasi dengan _oppa-oppa _khayalan itu jadi tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya cinta! Nanti kalau sudah kenal, kau baru tahu rasa."

"Benar..termasuk sakitnya." Ditengah obrolan ringan itu, tiba-tiba Luhan berkata lirih tanpa dirinya sadari ketiga pasang mata tengah menatapnya heran.

"Eh? Ahaha...itu..itu apa yang sering Jongin katakan. Dia kan sudah makan asam garam cinta katanya. Kau tahu kan kalau dia terkenal _player _di kampus lamanya." Luhan berkata dengan nada setengah gugup.

Kris terkekeh pelan. Lalu ia melepas kaitan tangan adiknya dan mengganti dengan merangkulnya mesra.

"Apa kalian mau pulang? Mumpung _mood_ku sedang bagus dan Zitao masih lama mengajar, aku akan mengantar kalian sampai rumah. _Eottae_?"

"Aah...bilang saja kalau _oppa _kesepian dan butuh hiburan dari kami." Kyungsoo mencubit pelan perut Kris.

"Kris _oppa_, datanglah ke tempatku malam ini kalau kau benar-benar butuh hiburan."

"_Andwae! _Baek, cukup dirumah saja aku di_bully _olehnya karena Tony _oppa_. Dan jangan bawa kakakku ini ke surga kita nanti malam!" tandas Kyungsoo tegas.

Kris, Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa lepas menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

Di kediaman nona berwajah imut dengan rambut coklat gelap lurus sebahu inilah 'pesta' akan berlangsung. Sambil menanti kedua tamu VIP nya datang, yeoja bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun ini tengah melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia baru saja mengganti baju dengan _overall _kuning pendek khas tahun 90an yang sempat populer seperti apa yang dipakai para member H.O.T.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Baekhyun menoleh dan segera membukakan pintu dimana Luhan sudah berdiri dengan seragam yang sama berwarna biru terang sambil memeluk _paper bag. _Perlu diluruskan, mereka mengadakan 'pesta' ini di kediaman Baekhyun yang sudah sejak awal kuliah memilih untuk pindah ke sebuah flat kecil dilantai paling atas sebuah bangunan khusus penyewa kamar. Yeoja itu memang berasal dari keluarga sederhana, sama seperti Luhan. Lain dengan Kyungsoo, satu-satunya sahabat mereka yang memang dilahirkan dengan keadaan serba kecukupan bahkan cenderung mewah. Baekhyun merantau dari Mokpo ke Seoul untuk menyelesaikan kuliah dimana kedua ayahnya seorang nelayan dan ibunya berdagang ikan hasil tangkapan sang ayah di pasar di kampungnya. Ia merupakan anak satu-satunya dan yang paling dibanggakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Cemilannya banyak sekali, Lu."

"Ku pikir, kau perlu memberi sedikit lemak pada tubuh kurusmu itu, Baek!" ledek Luhan yang disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari mata sipit Baekhyun.

Luhan langsung ambil tempat di lantai kayu itu dan menyalakan televisi kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan saat terdengar suara Baekhyun dari samping. Karena flat ini kecil, jadi tidak ada sekat yang membatasi antara dapur dan kasur terkecuali kamar mandi saja.

"Apa kau sedang membuat Kris oppa tertarik padamu?" tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dan sontak membuat Luhan terlonjak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tidak lantas menjawab dan hanya mengangkat dua minuman kaleng kopi hitam dingin, kemudian dengan sedikit usaha ia mengangkat tiga _cup _besar _ice coffee _yang tadi siang ia beli dan terakhir, empat _cappuccino _panas dalam satu box.

"Kalau terus seperti ini, aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan punya mata panda seperti Zitao _eonni_. Walau ia memilikinya secara alami."

"_Wae? _Ada yang salah dengan kopi?"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo sangat membenci kopi, tapi kau justru membelinya sebanyak ini."

"_Well.._sebenarnya aku berniat untuk menghabiskan semuanya." jawab Luhan cuek dengan tatapan ke arah layar TV.

"Apa enaknya sih minuman pahit ini? Bagaimana kau tidak insomnia kalau minumanmu seperti ini terus? Aku tahu kau begadang tiap malam untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir tapi kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Lu. Apalagi kau, wanita."

"Tapi aku kan sehat-sehat saja. "

"Akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan, kau memang benar-benar tidak lepas dari minuman ini kapanpun kita pergi makan. Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun bertanya santai tapi raut wajah Luhan sedikit berubah tegang. Untung Baekhyun tengah sibuk mengatur makanan di meja kecil sebelah Luhan dan tak memperhatikan.

"_Ani! Coffee is my style!_" yeoja bermata rusa itu menjawab dengan mimik _cool_.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Jangan meniru gaya bicara _oppa angry bird _itu! Baiklah. Tunggu sampai kau mencicipi minuman kesukaanku!" ucapnya tak mau kalah.

Ia kemudian mengambil cardigan tipisnya dan dompet panjang berwarna coklat diatas televisi.

"Tunggu disini. Akan kubawakan minumanku." Ada penegasan khusus pada kata 'minumanku' saat Baekhyun mengatakannya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah menelusuri gang sepi dan hendak menuju tempat favoritnya sejak empat bulan lalu. Namun karena ingat akan tugasnya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, ia hanya sempat datang beberapa kali saja. Letaknya hanya beberapa ratus meter dari flatnya. Yeoja berambut sebahu ini juga tak sengaja menemukan kafe kecil di daerah sepi itu saat dirinya tengah suntuk dan mendadak ingin mencari udara segar dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar flat sewaannya. Meski suasana ke arah tempat tersebut sepi tapi selama kurang lebih tiga tahun Baekhyun tidak pernah menemukan suatu yang janggal disini. Tak lama kemudian, bangunan dengan lampu warna-warni berkelap-kelip dan sayup-sayup terdengar lantunan lagu-lagu pop terdengar, Baekhyun menaruh kedua tangan di saku _overall_nya dan tersenyum lebar lalu menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya seolah menahan gugup.

"_Annyeong hasseyo_." seorang pelayan membungkuk singkat saat Baekhyun baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe dengan papan bertuliskan '_When the Tea, Meet the Bubble'_. Nama yang unik untuk sebuah kafe.

"Ah, pelanggan setia kita yang lama tak berkunjung." seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Baekhyun dari samping.

"_Eonni_!" Baekhyun menjerit pelan seraya memeluk yeoja yang beberapa senti lebih pendek dan pipi _chubby_ di hadapannya itu.

"_Jal jinaesseoyo, _Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat. "Maaf aku jarang kemari. Minseok _eonni_ bagaimana? Sehat kan?"

Yeoja berseragam kemeja putih polos dengan apron motif garis horizontal warna pelangi, celana jeans hitam lengkap dengan _name tag _bertuliskan huruf _Hangeul _Kim Min Seok itu malah mendengus pelan.

"Siapa yang kau tanyakan? Aku...atau orang diujung sana?" telunjuknya sedikit menunjuk kearah belakang Baekhyun.

Tepat kearah seorang pria jangkung – hampir menyaingi tinggi Kris - putih pucat dan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan pada tiap _customer _yang tengah mengantri pesanan didepannya. Rahangnya tegas, hidung mancungnya yang khas dan tatapan yang tajam ditambah tubuh yang tegap. Semua itu mampu menyita perhatian wanita, terutama wanita berbaju _overall _kuning cerah yang tengah asyik dalam lamunannya ini.

"Cepat antri! Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu dengannya." Minseok mendorong punggung Baekhyun pelan.

"Ah, _eonni_! Aku kesini untuk membeli _bubble tea _kesukaanku. Sudah lama aku tak meminumnya. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya?"

"Bukankah kau barusan bilang kalau kau mau membeli _bubble tea_? Pada siapa lagi kau harus memesan minuman itu selain padanya? Meja pesan kami kan disana, tempat dia bekerja tiga tahun ini. Dua bulan tak kemari, kau mendadak lupa semuanya?"

Baekhyun hanya nyengir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bajumu unik sekali. Apa kau habis bermain bersama anak-anak TK? Baru kali ini aku lihat wanita berpakaian begini saat hendak bertemu pria yang disukainya."

"_Eonni_! Aku tidak menyukainya!" kali ini Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dan membuat beberapa pengunjung memperhatikannya, termasuk pria di meja kasir itu. Matanya menatap datar sesaat kemudian kembali melayani pengunjung.

"_Well_, aku senang kau berkunjung kemari. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, minta saja pada Sehun!" kemudian ia melengos pergi dengan senyum licik menghias pipi _chubby_nya.

Dengan jantung berdegup lebih kencang dan keringat dingin mendadak muncul di pelipisnya, Baekhyun ikut mengantri selama sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam itu.

"Malam. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"A..aku.."

"_Vanilla Bubble Tea_, kalau aku tak salah?" tanyanya sebelum Baekhyun menyebutkan pesanannya. Wajahnya datar, benar-benar datar. Seolah menanyakan pesanan pada pelanggan itu sama seperti sedang bermain poker.

"Ah.._Ne. _Tiga." tanpa sadar dan ikut-ikutan datar, Baekhyun menjawab sambil mengangkat tiga jari ke udara.

Senyum. Pria berwajah poker itu tersenyum. Suatu ekspresi yang sangat jarang Baekhyun lihat selama ia berkunjung ke kafe ini.

'_Oh..Se..Hun...akhirnya aku melihatmu tersenyum juga...kau bahkan tahu rasa bubble tea favoritku.' _Baekhyun berkata dalam hati saat matanya menatap lekat pada _name tag _didada kiri, persis seperti milik Minseok tadi. Hanya saja kali ini tulisannya Oh Se Hoon. Ya, Sehun si namja _poker face _itu.

Tatapannya perlahan beralih ke wajah tegasnya namun cepat-cepat Baekhyun alihkan takut-takut Sehun tahu ia sedang memperhatikannya. Pria dengan rambut berwarna perak dan sedikit hitam di kedua sisinya (Sehun _style _di MAMA 2013) itu tengah mencatat pesanan Baekhyun sambil bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sanggup membuat lidah Baekhyun kelu karena terlalu gugup.

"Kau adiknya Minseok _noona, _ya? Kenapa jarang kemari lagi?"

"Bu..bukan. Aku temannya." jantung Baekhyun seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya saat itu juga.

"Ooh... Apa kau sebegitu sukanya dengan minuman ini sampai memesan tiga _cup_?"

"_Ne? A..aniyo_! Hari ini kedua temanku menginap, jadi aku..." Baekhyun tak menemukan alasan yang bisa ia lontarkan.

"Aaaah..._girls party_. Anak sekolah jaman sekarang sering mengadakan acara malam sendiri rupanya."

"Anak sekolah?" tanpa sadar Baekhyun berucap keras. Kini jantungnya seolah merosot ke perut.

Sehun yang sedang menge_print _bon pesanan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau kelas berapa? Satu atau dua? Ah, jangan katakan kalau kau ini siswi kelas tiga SMP yang sebentar lagi akan ikut ujian kelulusan?"

'_Hey! Baru saja aku dibuat melayang terbang ke udara karena kau ingat pesananku dan mengajakku mengobrol panjang! Kau bahkan tersenyum padaku, Oh Sehun! Apa aku ini terlihat seperti anak usia lima tahun dihadapanmu?!'_

Tepat saat itu Sehun juga memberikan pesanannya pada Baekhyun yang sudah menautkan alisnya rapat-rapat. Jantungnya memang masih berdegup kencang, namun bukan karena gugup, melainkan karena kesal dan dongkol. Bisa-bisanya orang yang ia sukai ini memandangnya sekanak-kanak itu? Tunggu. Suka? Baekhyun menyukainya?

"_Agashi, _ini pesananmu. Semuanya jadi..."

"Ambil saja kembaliannya. Terima kasih!" Baekhyun segera pergi, namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali dengan tampang jauh lebih kesal dan napas memburu.

"Satu hal. Aku-bukan-anak-sekolah! Dan aku juga bukan siswi kelas tiga yang akan menghadapi ujian."

Ekspresi datar Sehun kembali. Ia hanya menatap datar seolah menanti Baekhyun selesai berkata.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Bulan lalu usiaku tepat dua puluh dua dan tahun ini aku akan ikut sidang sarjana di Universitas Daebak jurusan _Classic Art_. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan siapa aku agar anda tidak salah menilai orang lagi, Oh Sehun." yeoja itu berhenti bicara dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya.

Dua detik kemudian, senyum menawan Sehun kembali hadir.

"Untung kau kembali. Kau melupakan sesuatu."

Baekhyun menatap heran.

"Ini. Kami meluncurkan produk makanan baru khusus pelajar dan kau ku beri gratis agar kawan-kawanmu..."

Sambil merengut kesal dan menarik bungkusan yang ada di tangan Sehun, Baekhyun kemudian melangkah mantap meninggalkan kafe dan cepat-cepat ingin kembali ke flatnya tanpa peduli bahwa sikapnya tadi benar-benar mirip anak-anak sekolah yang masih labil.

"_Ya, _Oh Sehun. Lihat saja nanti! Jangan sampai kau terpesona melihatku, _eoh_?! Awas kau!"

.

.

"Bwahahahahahaaaaaaa...! Kasihan sekali kau, Baek!"

"Tak cukup sedihkah malam minggumu ini, Baekie? _Aigoo..._"

"_Ya, ya! Keumanhae! _Tahu kalian akan menertawakanku seperti ini, tak akan kuceritakan."

Rupanya rasa kesal Baekhyun bertambah saat ia selesai menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kafe tadi pada kedua sahabatnya. Ia tak akan mempermasalahkan Luhan yang notabene sedikit punya pengalaman menghadapi laki-laki. Maklum, sebagai primadona kampus, tentunya banyak namja yang tertarik padanya. Tapi yang membuatnya kesal adalah komentar Kyungsoo. Gadis polos itu justru ikut-ikutan meledeknya, bukan malah bersimpati seperti apa yang Baekhyun harapkan.

"Harusnya sejak dulu kau cerita pada kami kalau kau sedang mengincar seorang pria. Aku tentu akan melarangmu memakai _overall _itu! Tentu saja ia akan menganggapmu anak SMP, Baek. Tubuhmu pendek, kecil dan wajahmu begitu imut. Ditambah lagi dengan kostum seperti ini. _Aigoo_...jika aku tak mengenalmu, mungkin aku akan berpikiran sama dengan pria kasir itu." kata Luhan.

"Aku memang tak tahu banyak soal fesyen. Tapi Baek, _please..overall is not a date style_!" giliran Kyungsoo berkomentar, mengikuti gaya khas kakak tirinya. Yang disindir malah berdecak keras, enggan menimpali lagi.

"Sudahlah. Kau bisa membuktikan suatu hari nanti bahwa kau ini adalah seorang wanita. Ingat, wa-ni-ta! Tunjukan itu padanya, Baek." Luhan berkata mantap.

Disebelahnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Sepertinya keduanya sudah kehabisan bahan komentar dan memilih untuk menyemangati sahabat yang sedang dilanda kesal campur sedikit malu itu.

"Ah, satu lagi. _Bubble tea_nya enak sekali! Kau harus mengajakku kesana kapan-kapan. Kalau ada rasa kopi, akan ku borong semua minuman ini."

Pluk!

Sebuah bantal mendarat diatas kepala Luhan. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi selonjoran menatap atap kamarnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sesosok anak kecil dimatanya. Lihat saja _pancake _ini! Kokinya bahkan sampai menggambar _emotic _senyum lebar begini." sambung Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk _pancake _yang tadi diberi gratis oleh Sehun. Baekhyun kembali merengut kesal.

_Pancake _itu seolah mengejek reputasinya sebagai seorang wanita tulen. _Toping _krim coklat di _pancake _itu membentuk dua garis melengkung di sisinya ditambah dengan satu garis melengkung lain di bagian bawah, persis seperti ekspresi orang tersenyum.

"Kau benar, Lu! Aku memang harus membuktikan kalau aku ini wanita. Apa aku harus menyumpal dadaku ini agar benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sontak saling bertatapan, lalu dua detik kemudian satu bantal dan satu _cup _kosong _bubble tea_ mendarat kasar ke wajah Baekhyun.

"_YAAAA!_"

.

.

Menjelang tengah malam, flat kecil yang tadi sempat ricuh oleh hingar bingar lagu-lagu populer H.O.T kini menjadi sepi dan sunyi. Hanya terdengar tarikan nafas teratur dari seorang yeoja berambut hitam kelam yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang Baekhyun. Si pemilik kamar baru saja selesai menyelimuti sahabatnya itu dengan selimut tipis bergambar pororo (yang memang Kyungsoo bawa langsung dari rumahnya).

Tak lama, ia menyusul keluar kamar dan duduk di samping Luhan yang tengah menatap lurus ke ribuan lampu dibawah sana. Flat Baekhyun kebetulan berada dilantai paling atas bangunan dan otomatis pemandangan malam kota Seoul terpampang begitu jelas. Ada sebuah meja persegi cukup besar yang sering mereka pakai untuk rebahan melihat langit malam atau mengadakan pesta spesial makan malam diluar.

"Tengah malam saja belum, Kyungsoo sudah pulas begitu. Padahal kan kita mau ber_oppa _sampai pagi!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ocehan Baekhyun. Yeoja berambut sedikit ikal itu mengambil nafas panjang kemudian menengadah dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati desiran lembut angin malam yang cukup dingin di awal musim panas. Di sebelahnya, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dan menatap langit yang penuh bintang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Lu?" tanyanya

"Masa depan." Luhan menjawab lugas, tegas dan cepat.

"Hmm...masih meneruskan mimpimu untuk menjadi arsitek?"

"_Sure! _Hanya saja aku sanksi. Apa semudah itu cita-citaku tercapai?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau mahasiswi jurusan desain dan kau yang paling paham soal gambar-menggambar! Memangnya aku? Yang kerjanya hanya mengahafal not balok, memeluk violin dan bernyanyi?"

"Oooh...aku paling suka sosokmu dan Kyungsoo jika kalian tengah serius latihan. Sayang, dulu aku tak mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan kalian." Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap nanar ribuan bintang diatasnya.

"Kau akan jadi arsitek hebat, Lu. Apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

Sesaat, Luhan diam. Menikmati kerlipan bintang dan belaian angin ke wajah mulusnya. "Entah." Itu jawabannya.

Baekhyun paham arah pembicaraan ini. Meski sama-sama berlatar belakang sederhana, tapi Luhan tidak seberuntung Baekhyun yang masih memiliki kedua orang tua dan sanak saudara. Baekhyun sejak kecil sudah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang pemain musikal. Ia diberkati pita suara istimewa yang sanggup membuat cita-citanya sedikit demi sedikit tercapai karena dengan suaranyalah ia bisa duduk di bangku kuliah tanpa sepeser pun ia mengeluarkan biaya sampai detik ini. Yeoja berbibir tipis itu mendapatkan beasiswa karena mengikuti kompetisi menyanyi yang sempat diadakan sekolahnya dulu dan kebetulan bekerja sama dengan kampusnya sekarang. Sebelum sibuk dengan skripsinya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang juga mengambil jurusan yang sama, aktif berperan di berbagai pentas seni musikal dan mendapat honor yang lumayan besar mengingat ia belum resmi 'tercetak' sebagai aktris musikal. Kedua sahabat itu memang sama-sama memiliki bakat suara yang sangat mempesona.

Lain dengan Luhan. Meski ia juga sama-sama mendapat beasiswa penuh, tapi perempuan bermata rusa itu hidup seorang diri baik di negara asalnya maupun disini, Seoul, selain dua sahabat terhebatnya. Sebenarnya Luhan sering secara tidak langsung mengeluhkan proyek tugas akhir yang tengah ia garap. Jika duo sahabatnya mendapat tugas untuk membuat suatu hasil karya berupa lagu, arasemen musik sekaligus pementasan besar sebagai beban akhir di jurusannya, Luhan harus membuat sebuah model museum seni lengkap dengan desain interior ruangannya. Bayangkan betapa rumit tugasnya! Tapi bukan karena itu Luhan mengeluh. Tabungan yang ditinggalkan sang ibu selama ini nyaris habis untuk membeli bahan-bahan tugasnya.

Sering Baekhyun memergoki Luhan memandang sendu dompetnya jika mereka sedang makan siang di kantin kampus. Tak jarang Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yang juga peka akan situasi, membayar makanan mereka. Keduanya tak mau Luhan menyerah setelah sejauh ini ia meraih cita-citanya. Saat pertama kali ketiganya bertemu dan memulai persahabatan, Luhan selalu menggebu-gebu jika ditanya soal cita-cita.

"_Aku akan membangun rumah masa depan kalian! Akan ku buatkan kalian masing-masing masterpiece karyaku. Anggap saja sebagai kado pernikahan kalian nanti. Kau Baek, dan kau Kyung, jadikanlah rumah buatanku surganya keluarga kecilmu kelak. Buat memori indah ini terus menurun ke anak-anak kalian. Aaah...aku tak sabar ingin segera membuat sketsanya! Sangat tak sabar sampai rasanya..."_

"_..rasanya sup iga sapi ini akan segera dingin dan membuat kami kelaparan, Xi Luhan."_

Itulah yang sering Baekhyun katakan tiap kali Luhan mengulang pernyataan yang sama selama jam makan siang.

"Apa rasanya jatuh cinta, Baek?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir mungil Luhan saat Baekhyun masih asyik melamun.

"Menurutmu? Kau yang sudah sering mendapat pernyataan cinta masa tak tahu?"

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau pikir kalau sudah mendapat pernyataan cinta, artinya aku juga akan tertular cintanya? Wah, kalau begitu, jatuh cinta mudah sekali."

"Lalu, selama ini bagaimana kau jatuh cinta? Kau tentu sudah pernah merasakannya bukan?"

"Hm. Pernah. Dan tak ingin lagi. Tidak untuk saat ini." Luhan kembali menutup matanya.

Ia membiarkan Baekhyun dipenuhi beragam pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah bersarang sejak lama karena topik ini selalu saja membelenggu suaranya untuk bertanya. Tak ingin pertanyaannya itu justru membuat suasana yang tadinya nyaman berubah canggung. Walau sebenarnya ia tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada Luhan hingga sahabatnya itu selalu menolak secara halus para pria yang serius mendekatinya.

"Sudah saatnya kau jatuh cinta, Lu."

"Belum. Masih belum, Baek."

"Ayolah, Lu. Buka dirimu! Memangnya kau tak ingin merasakan jatuh cinta?"

"Aku tahu apa itu cinta. Cinta itu ayahku, cinta itu ibuku, cinta itu keluargaku...dan semuanya sirna."

Baekhyun akhirnya tertegun dan diam. Baru kali ini Luhan berani mengucapkan kata ayah, ibu dan keluarga. Selama ini yeoja bermata rusa itu hanya tersenyum jika kedua sahabatnya membahas soal masalah keluarga. Baik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tak ada satu pun yang berani menanyakan hal privasi ini sampai Luhan benar-benar mau bercerita sendiri tanpa harus mereka tanya dan tanpa harus merusak suasana.

.

.

Pukul empat pagi itu Luhan terbangun karena sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara ponsel bergetar di ujung jarinya. Ia yang tidur tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo lantas mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat ponsel Kyungsoo berkelap-kelip diatas kepalanya yang bersurai hitam legam. Mata Luhan sedikit menyipit saat membaca huruf _Hangeul _bertuliskan 'Kkamjong' dilayar sentuh itu. Jarinya menyentuh simbol hijau dan belum sempat bibirnya berucap kata, seseorang disana sudah melontarkan ungkapan kecemasan begitu cepat tanpa jeda hingga akhirnya bibir Luhan yang memang sedikit terbuka itu makin terbuka lebar secara perlahan.

_Dilain tempat di waktu sama._

Tuuuuut... Tuuuuuut... Tuuuuuuuut

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya pria berkulit hitam itu menghubungi satu nomor. Terhitung sejak tengah malam hingga menjelang subuh tak ada sahutan.

Sampai akhirnya, ketika nada sambung keempat, teleponnya disambut dan langsung saja ia sambar dengan celotehan yang sudah lama ditahan.

"Dimana kau?! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau malam ini pergi? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat didepan kedua orang tua kita bahwa kau akan tidur bersamaku setiap malam minggu? Jangan menghindariku terus, Soo-ya~ kau tahu aku tidak bisa terus-terusan berpura-pura cuek didepanmu dan kedua sahabatmu itu! Aku tak mau tahu, malam ini kau harus membayar hutangmu dan aku tidak menerima alasan apa-apa! Apalagi alasan kumpul _oppa-oppa_mu itu! Aku akan menunggumu dirumahku malam ini. _Ara?_" setelah puas, ia lantas mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa tahu seseorang di seberang sana tengah sibuk mengatur berbagai dugaan dan menahan diri agar tidak menyebabkan keributan hebat di pagi buta di flat kecil tempatnya berada.

**TBC**

Something bad happen dan aku harus ngupload ulang ff ini

Jadi, ditunggu komen-komennya ya reader-deul yg baik hati :)))

I really need all review for my first story..

Hope all EXO stans would be mind to review :)

If I got a lot, I promise I'll finish chap 2 as soon as possible..

Thanks before..

EXO SARANGHAE!


	2. We Meet

**Cast: All EXO Pairing Couple**

**(Muncul sendirinya seiring cerita kok ^^)**

_**Genderswitch.**_

_**Happy reading~**_

**Chap 2**

**~ We Meet ~**

Mata kuyu itu masih belum saja terpejam sampai akhirnya sinar mentari pagi dari jendela yang lupa gordennya ia tutup itu berhasil membuatnya beranjak keluar dari kamar yang didominasi warna merah muda dan wangi khas bayi. Pria yang semalam menempati kamar ini nyatanya tengah gusar.

"Istrimu menghabiskan malam bersama _'oppanya' _lagi?" tanya sebuah suara saat si pria baru saja turun ke ruang keluarga. Ia hanya mendengus kasar.

"_Aigoo_, ini sudah bulan ketiga dan kalian bahkan belum sekalipun tidur satu kamar! Kau seperti baru mengenal anakku saja, Jongin." tambahnya. Wanita ini adalah ibu Kyungsoo, Nyonya Do Ryeowook, istri dari Tuan Do Jongwoon.

"Jangan salahkan aku, _eomma_. Tanyakan saja Kyungie. Kau tahu aku rutin menunggunya tiap akhir minggu di kamar _pinky _itu!" ia menggerutu sambil mencomot satu roti _sandwich _buatan ibu mertuanya dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Semuanya tidak akan serumit ini kalau kalian tidak merahasiakan pernikahan kalian. _Eomma _heran. Kenapa harus dirahasiakan? Padahal kan tidak ada yang salah. Menikah di usia muda seperti aku dan kedua orang tuamu dulu. Kalian takut orang-orang akan bergunjing atau kalian malu mengakui bahwa kalian saling mencintai di hadapan teman-teman kalian?"

"Haha...kapan aku pernah merasa malu, _eomma_?" Jongin tertawa garing.

"Lalu kenapa? Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar bukan?"

"Kyungie takut aku lepas kendali jika kami tidur bersama. _Eomma _tahu kan, dia belum mau berbadan dua sebelum wisuda? Bahkan sampai detik ini aku belum pernah menyentuh ujung jarinya setitik pun!" jawab Jongin begitu cuek, seolah mereka tengah membahas ramalan cuaca pagi. Ryeowook tertawa puas mendengar kepolosan jawaban Jongin.

Ya. Semuanya memang masih rahasia. Setidaknya sampai subuh tadi. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah resmi menjadi suami istri sejak tiga bulan lalu tanpa diketahui oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun, sahabat karib Kyungsoo. Kris bahkan harus ikut berperan tidak tahu apa-apa. Pernikahan yang amat sangat tertutup dan hanya diketahui oleh pihak gereja dan kedua keluarga mempelai saja. Ini permintaan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau studinya yang mau menginjak tahap akhir ini terganggu karena pernikahan yang sebenarnya tak pernah direncanakan kalau saja si pria kulit sawo matang itu mau bersabar dan tidak merengek ke orang tua Kyungsoo agar menikahkan putri semata wayangnya. Oh, _ayolah_, seorang Kim Jong In yang _katanya _punya reputasi buruk soal hubungan lawan jenis ini merengek minta dinikahkan?!

"Aku masih tak percaya tiga bulan lalu kau memintaku menikahkan kalian hanya karena Kyungsoo akhirnya menerima pernyataan cintamu. Katamu, kau sudah mencintainya sejak kalian masih saling berebut mainan."

Ryeowook bisa mendengar Jongin tertawa pelan. Tak percaya bahwa perawakan Jongin yang sangat cuek dan terkesan _player _itu nyatanya memiliki perasaan mendalam dan rela menyembunyikan perasaan yang ia pendam pada putrinya, sahabat kecil Jongin.

"Terkadang, seorang _playboy _juga punya sisi romantisnya, _eomma_!" sahut suara _bass _lain di ujung ruangan.

Kris sudah melangkah ke arah meja makan dan menyantap satu potong roti itu setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi kiri Ryeowook, ibu tirinya yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Enak saja menyebutku _playboy_! Kyungie itu yang pertama dan terakhir buatku!"

"Oh, jangan coba-coba mengatakan hal gombal didepanku, Kkamjong! Aku geli mendengarnya." Kris bergidik.

"_Yeobo!_" kali ini terdengar seruan dari lantai atas. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya.

"Itu pasti ayah kalian. Haaah...sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun masih saja tidak bisa memakai dasi. _Eomma _keatas dulu, ya." ia pun menaiki tangga tanpa melepas apron coklatnya.

Tinggalah Kris bersama Jongin yang masih asyik menyantap sarapannya. Keduanya masih saling bungkam sampai Jongin meneguk habis susu sapi yang tadi sempat Ryeowook buatkan.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu dimana rumah Baekhyun atau Luhan? Kalau begini terus, aku gerah ingin muncul di depan duo magnet itu." Kris terkekeh.

"Kau pulanglah. Nanti setelah menjemput Zitao, aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo kerumahmu. Hanya satu pesanku Jongin, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai adikku, tapi tolong kontrol egomu. Selesaikan dulu studi kalian, baru kau bisa sepenuhnya fokus pada keluargamu."

Jongin diam. Ia merinding mendengar kata 'keluarga' dan seolah baru sadar kalau ia sekarang bukan hanya mahasiswa, tapi juga kepala keluarga.

"Ah! Kenapa aku harus dilangkahi oleh kedua bocah ingusan ini?! Umurku sudah seperempat abad lebih dan jauh lebih matang!"

Mendengar kakak iparnya mengeluh kesal, Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan perlahan ia melangkah menuju tangga sambil berujar lembut.

"Makanya, _hyung_...beranilah melamar. Jangan hanya berani mengantar...dan menjemputnya saja."

"KAU!"

_Angry bird _ini hendak melempar rotinya saat Jongin sudah lari terbirit-birit kembali menuju kamar istrinya.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah lelah meminta maaf bahkan sampai berlutut didepan dua sahabatnya. Mereka tengah berada di meja yang ada didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Luhan dan si pemilik kamar duduk diatasnya dengan Kyungsoo yang masih tertunduk didepan mereka. Persis seperti duo kakak kelas yang tengah menghakimi juniornya di sekolah. Ternyata Luhan langsung meminta penjelasan Kyungsoo bahkan sebelum _yeoja _berambut hitam legam itu resmi mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Bangunlah, Kyung. Kau membuat kami terlihat sangat kejam." kata Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sebelah lagi dipakai untuk mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku berbuat kesalahan besar!"

"_Ani. _Sudahlah. Kami sekarang sudah mengerti. Meski kami memang masih sangsi akan alasan kalian menikah begitu cepat apalagi harus disembunyikan."

"Sungguh, Baek! Dia meminta kedua orang tuaku langsung untuk menikahkan kami begitu ia menyatakan perasaannya. Perutku masih rata, menstruasiku masih lancar, bahkan ujung rambutku pun belum tersentuh olehnya! Aku masih suci! Benar! Aku tak bohong, Baek!" mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna dengan keringat dingin mengalir pelan di pelipisnya.

Suasana yang tadinya sempat canggung dan tegang, mendadak berubah riuh saat Luhan meledak tertawa tak tekendali. Baekhyun hanya sanggup melongo dan matanya sedikit membesar begitu mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo barusan. Mereka makin tak yakin, bagaimana bisa perempuan sepolos ini yang selama ini sangat anti didekati pria, dan cenderung menghindar bahkan pada seorang pria yang hanya ingin bertanya urusan kuliah, malah justru yang paling mendahului mereka. Ya, itu semua memang murni karena Kyungsoo tak pernah bercerita soal Jongin. Tak pernah cerita bahwa hatinya sudah terpaut sejak lama pada pria yang kini duduk satu kelas bersama Luhan.

"Kenapa kau mau menikah dengannya, Kyung? Aku dengar, dia banyak mempermainkan wanita."

Kyungsoo menunduk lagi, tapi bibirnya berucap lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja, dia selalu membuatku nyaman. Dia dan Kris _oppa_. Aku teman kecilnya dan aku tahu Jongin bukan tipe pria seperti itu, Lu. Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung mendeskripsikan perasaanku."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"_Ne?_"

"Kau mencintainya? Jongin?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya begitu tawanya reda.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Ia hanya menunduk.

"Ahaha...oke. Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Selamat, Kyung. Tapi tetap aku kecewa! Karena bukan kami yang memegang gaun pernikahanmu dan mengantarkanmu ke altar!" tangan kanan Luhan terulur tapi wajahnya kesal. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini tidak serius marah. Ia lantas bangun dan memeluk Luhan serta Baekhyun sekaligus.

"Berjanjilah satu hal untuk kami, Kyung." Baekhyun berujar di pelukan sesak Kyungsoo.

"Hmm..apa?"

"Sebagai penebusan dosa, aku mau punya dua keponakan lucu. SE-CE-PAT-NYA!"

Kontan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan berseru kencang.

"_Ya_! Kau gila? Satu saja aku pikir dua kali, kau malah minta dua!"

"Artinya, kau harus bisa mengejar sidang bulan depan agar dosamu cepat terbayar, Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo..." kata Baekhyun menyebutkan nama resmi Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Tenang saja, Baek. Sebelum dia membayar hutangnya pada kita, malam ini sepertinya sudah ada orang lain yang akan menagih hutangnya. Dan kurasa itu juga berhubungan dengan hutang Kyungie pada kita." Luhan mengerling nakal pada Baekhyun yang mulutnya membulat seolah baru mengingat sesuatu.

Didepannya, kedua pundak Kyungsoo turun lemas karena Luhan baru saja mengingatkannya pada isi telepon Jongin di pagi buta tadi. Ya, malam ini ia harus menginap di rumah Jongin, suaminya sendiri. Atau dalam kata lain, malam ini malam pertama mereka setelah tiga bulan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kyungsoo bergidik begitu bayangannya dan Jongin dalam satu ranjang melintas begitu saja.

.

.

Luhan tengah menelusuri gang menuju flatnya. Matahari sudah cukup lama terbenam menyisakan sedikit nuansa gelap di beberapa sudut jalan yang ia lewati. Yeoja itu tengah tersenyum geli memikirkan sepasang pengantin baru yang terikat perjanjian konyol. Luhan hanya tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo, yang punya sifat sedikit tertutup dan cuek dengan pria nyatanya mantap mengikat sebuah komitmen. Ia takjub sekaligus kagum akan sosok sahabatnya karena selama ini Luhan tidak pernah percaya pada sesuatu yang mengikat apalagi pernikahan. Perlu rasa percaya penuh untuk bisa menuju ke arah sana dan Luhan tahu Kyungsoo punya sikap itu. Lagi-lagi yeoja bermata bulat itu menambah deretan hal sempurna yang dimiliki seorang wanita.

Tak terasa langkah kaki itu sudah sampai di kaki ujung kaki tangga flatnya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk saat menaiki tangga dengan senyum terkulum. Perempuan itu tak tahu ada sosok lain berdiri tepat diseberangnya, tepat di akhir anak tangga dan tengah memperhatikannya dalam diam. Sampai mata rusa Luhan menatap ujung sepatu hitam mengkilat dengan hak setinggi tujuh senti, ia baru mendongakan kepala. Senyumnya perlahan memudar seperti tertelan gelapnya malam.

"Luhan.." perempuan muda didepannya berujar lirih. Tiga detik Luhan terpaku.

"_Jie? _Yixing _jiejie_?" ujarnya dengan pupil mata melebar. Yixing menatap nanar dengan anak sungai di kedua matanya.

"Mau apa kemari?" tiba-tiba suara Luhan naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi tanpa disadarinya.

Perempuan berambut hitam dicepol tinggi itu setengah terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sebuah benda tertutup selimut tebal di pelukannya bergerak tak nyaman. Ia semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada benda itu.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau ambil dariku?" tanyanya tajam.

"Lu..Luhan..dengarkan aku..."

"Untuk apa? Apa kakakku yang manis ini mau meminta maaf? Baru sadar kau punya salah? Oh, atau wanita itu yang menyuruhmu kemari untuk menyeretku tinggal bersama kalian? Bahagia bersama pria asing yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku?"

Benda itu makin lincah bergerak setelah mendengar lengkingan tajam Luhan. Lambat laun suara isakan kecil mulai terdengar mengeras dan memecah kesunyian yang sempat Luhan tinggalkan. Mata rusanya menatap tajam bungkusan selimut di tangan kakak kandungnya itu. Satu-satunya keluarga yang tadinya ia percaya.

"Apa itu? Apa yang kau bawa kemari?"

Yixing awalnya tak bergeming, tapi melihat benda di tangannya bergerak resah, ia membuka bagian atas selimut dan seketika membuat sepasang mata Luhan terbelalak. Usianya kurang lebih sekitar delapan bulan dan sangat sehat. Bola matanya bersih, cerah menatap wajah sendu wanita yang memeluknya erat.

"Ini Joonyi, anakku. Suamiku kabur bersama wanita lain sebelum dia lahir. Aku tidak tahu harus pada siapa lagi.."

"Kau lari padaku karena ini? Karena kau telah dicampakkan, ditinggalkan dan merasa tidak dibutuhkan lagi? Begitu? Maksud kedatanganmu kemari mau meminta aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu sekarang, Xi Yixing? Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa aku berada dalam posisimu sekarang bertahun-tahun lalu bersama seorang pria pesakitan yang justru butuh perhatian keluarganya?" tak ada gurat lugu, manis atau sendu di wajah Luhan. Rahang dan pelipisnya menegang menatap dua sosok didepannya.

"Aku tidak.."

"Kau pergi menyusul wanita yang dulu aku sebut ibu itu hanya karena tidak mau hidup susah setelah ayah jatuh bangkrut dan sakit. Kau dan dia bahkan tak datang pada pemakamannya." air mata Luhan perlahan menyusul turun ke pipi mulusnya. Ia maju beberapa langkah mendekat ke arah kakaknya.

"Aku minta maaf, Luhan! Aku salah! Biarkan aku menebus semuanya dengan tetap berada di sisimu. Tinggal bersamamu! Kumohon.." Yixing tahu kata-katanya barusan terdengar egois, tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa ia ucapkan melihat reaksi Luhan sangat diluar dugaan.

"Tinggal? Disisiku?" Luhan tertawa meledek. "Kenapa? Aku tidak kaya seperti pria asing itu! Apa kau baru saja meminta warisan ayah? Kalau iya, maaf. Ayah menyuruhku untuk menghabiskan semuanya untuk keperluanku hidup dan kuliah. Kembali saja pada pasangan berbahagia itu. Minta sebuah tempat tinggal dan lupakan aku." Luhan berbalik dan berjalan mantap ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Bawalah Joonyi." Yixing berujar.

Melihat pergerakan Luhan terhenti, Yixing menatap punggung adiknya itu lalu menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Seminggu yang lalu, ibu meninggal dalam perjalanan bisnisnya bersama pria asing itu. Pesawat mereka menabrak tebing dan tidak ada yang selamat. Saat itu aku baru tahu, pria ini ternyata terlilit banyak hutang dan sama sekali tak menyisakan sepeser pun harta atas nama ibu atau namaku. Kami bahkan tak pernah resmi dianggapnya sebagai keluarga."

Luhan masih terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan langkah Yixing mendekat dari suara sepatu hak tingginya.

"Aku memang berdosa padamu dan ayah, tapi tidak dengan Joonyi. Kumohon, rawatlah dia, Luhan. Aku berjanji akan memberikan nafkah tiap bulan jika aku mendapatkan pekerjan layak disini. Aku tahu ini sangat egois, tapi tolong jagalah dia. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup seperti gelandangan jika bersamaku."

"Aku sibuk. Bulan depan aku akan sidang akhir. Dan aku bukan gadis penjaga bayi." Luhan berujar datar. Tangannya malah sudah memutar kunci pintu dengan malas.

"Aku berjanji akan pergi dari hidupmu selamanya, saat ayahnya kutemukan. Pegang kata-kataku ini. Aku berjanji, Luhan."

Tak ada ucapan pasti yang mengakhiri malam penuh kejutan bagi Luhan. Inilah alasan kenapa ia belum bisa menerima pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Ia takut ditinggalkan. Baginya, untuk apa mengikat hati pada seseorang jika pada suatu hari nanti akhirnya orang itu akan pergi dan hanya meninggalkan luka yang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Hatinya sudah sangat teriris harus kembali mengenang semua masa lalu pahit tentang keluarganya didepan sosok yang sebenarnya sangat ia cintai ini. Hidup dalam keadaan sulit dan mendadak bertemu gelimangan harta membuat Yixing buta. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Meski sejak tadi bibirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas, sejujurnya ia ingin berlari merengkuh satu-satunya keluarga yang tertinggal itu dan mencurahkan semua beban yang ia hadapi seorang diri. Ia juga mau menciumi setiap bagian tubuh bayi mungil tak berdosa di pelukan Yixing dan tertawa lantang bahwa dirinya kini memiliki keponakan yang lucu. Hanya saja, rasa kecewa masih berat terasa dan menguburkan semua asa. Hatinya belum bisa secara spontan menerima kembali sosok wanita dibelakangnya ini untuk menjadi bagian keluarganya lagi. Luhan tahu semuanya butuh proses panjang.

"Masuklah. Tidurkan dia di ranjangku. Malam ini kalian istirahatlah disana." Luhan beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum Yixing benar-benar berlari kearahnya dan mungkin hendak memeluknya lebih dulu.

.

.

"Cukup! Jangan mendekat! Batasmu sampai disitu saja." telapak tangan kanan Kyungsoo terangkat ke udara. Menghentikan pergerakan pria yang saat itu hendak mendekatinya yang tengah memangku laptop di kasur _king size_ milik si pria. Sebuah guling sudah melintang diantara keduanya seolah menjadi batas suci.

Jongin, yang entah sedang memikirkan apa malam itu, melenguh lesu dan lantas berkacak pinggang di pinggir bibir kasur. Ia dan Kyungsoo akhirnya bertemu untuk menghabiskan malam, sesuai perjanjian dan sesuai hutang yang selama ini belum pernah terbayarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Perempuan yang kini menjadi istri sahnya itu tengah marah karena ulah ketidak sengajaannya. Ya, Kyungsoo kesal rahasia pernikahannya terbongkar begitu saja karena kelakukan suaminya sendiri yang tidak hati-hati. Ia memang membayar hutangnya dengan datang ke rumah mertuanya setelah diantar Kris, tapi ia tidak mengijinkan pria kulit _tan _itu menyentuh sedikitpun kulit di tubuhnya. Cukup saat mereka berucap janji di altar saja keduanya saling menyatukan bibir. Sejauh ini, Kyungsoo mati-matian menjaga diri jika tengah bersama Jongin. Sebagai orang yang sudah lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin, ia tahu apa yang suaminya pikirkan tentang wanita, terutama pikiran kotor yang selalu ada di benak pria yang sialnya juga ia cintai itu. Kyungsoo hanya _masih _terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui langsung.

"Soo-ya..ini malam pertama kita. Ayolah..jangan marah lagi. Aku minta maaf. Ku pikir kau yang mengangkat teleponku waktu itu."

Kyungsoo diam. Matanya masih menatap layar laptop.

Jongin beranjak duduk dan sedikit mendekati istrinya. "_Baby~_"

"Oh! Hentikan itu, Jongin!"

"_Baby~" _masih dengan tampang jahil, Jongin kembali berusaha untuk menarik perhatian perempuan yang susah sekali ia taklukan. Kyungsoo tak bergeming.

"Kyungie~" panggil Jongin lagi. Kali ini keduanya sudah dalam posisi sama. Mereka bersandar dengan bahu yang nyaris saling menyentuh. Ketika masih tak ada sahutan juga, Jongin mulai habis sabar dan meletakan tangannya di paha Kyungsoo yang langsung membulatkan kedua matanya.

"_Mwo haneun geoya?_"

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia malah membalas tatapan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu dan perlahan wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah mulus istrinya. Tahu wanita didepannya tidak menolak, Jongin menutup kedua matanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Bayangan indah akan malam pertamanya melintas begitu saja. Tapi dua detik kemudian..

BUGH!

Bibir tebalnya mencium telak permukaan keras laptop yang Kyungsoo pakai untuk memblokir usaha Jongin barusan.

"Jauhkan pikiran kotormu itu. Aku kesini hanya untuk membayar hutangku dan tidak berbuat macam-macam! Ingat perjanjian kita Jongin. Dan ingat juga, aku masih marah padamu!" Kyungsoo beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi di kamar itu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang masih melongo dengan ujung bibir sedikit membengkak.

'_Sudah cukup sulit menyatakan cinta padamu dulu, sekarang kesulitanku berkali-kali lipat bertambah. Kenapa harus serumit ini mendapatkan perhatianmu, Soo-ya?'_

Didalam kamar mandi, jantung Kyungsoo sebenarnya berdetak sangat kencang. Ia bahkan ragu apakah Jongin bisa mendengarnya tadi. Ini pengalaman pertamanya berduaan dengan pria dan meskipun ia tahu kalau pria di kasur itu adalah suaminya, tetap saja, mereka belum pernah berbuat jauh. Apalagi Kyungsoo yang selama ini 'awam' akan dunia lelaki.

Pikirannya melayang saat Jongin hendak menciumnya tadi. Apa ia begitu keterlaluan karena menolak suaminya sendiri menyentuh bibirnya? Apa salah membiarkan orang yang ia cintai berusaha untuk mendekatinya dan memberi sentuhan fisik? Apa gengsinya terlalu besar sampai ia harus menutupi perasaanya sendiri kalau sebenarnya ia juga sangat ingin semua itu? Sentuhan Jongin, bibir tebalnya yang baru satu kali ia cicip.

Kyungsoo tersentak begitu tahu pikirannya kali ini nyaris mirip dengan apa yang sering suaminya pikirkan. Segera saja ia guyur kepalanya dengan air dingin dibawah shower dan kembali meneruskan mandi malamnya.

Ia keluar setengah jam kemudian dengan pakaian lengkap. Kyungsoo tidak membawa baju ganti dan ia tidak mungkin mengganti baju diluar kamar mandi mengingat si pria _pervert _itu masih ada di kasurnya. Tapi dugaan Kyungsoo salah. Kamarnya kosong. Hanya ada satu potong pakaian berwarna biru muda yang kemudian Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu adalah baju tidur yang sudah disiapkan oleh pembantu di rumah Jongin, Jung Ahjumma. Saat ini Tuan Kim Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Kim Sungmin, kedua orang tua Jongin, tengah berada diluar kota mengurus bisnis mereka. Hanya ada Jongin dan Jung Ahjumma, seorang wanita paruh baya yang dipercaya menjaga rumah besar itu.

Menyadari tidak ada keberadaan Jongin di sekitarnya, Kyungsoo kemudian mengganti bajunya itu dengan baju tidur terusan selutut. Bahannya tipis, cocok dipakai di musim panas ini. Selesai mengganti, ia berniat untuk turun menaruh bajunya di ruang cuci. Tapi langkahnya terhenti seketika saat matanya menatap nanar ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jongin yang juga terpaku diam dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna ke arah istrinya. _Sudah berapa lama ia berdiri disana?_ Setidaknya itu yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

"A..aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Sungguh!" mukanya memanas.

'_Bodoh kau, Kkamjong! Kyungsoo justru akan semakin berpikir yang tidak-tidak!' _Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Yeoja itu semakin membesarkan kedua bola matanya. Bagaimana mungkin si Kkamjong ini tidak melihat apa-apa kalau ia diam mematung di pojok sana? Sejurus kemudian Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan...

"KIM JONG IN!"

Teriakannya memekakan telinga. Dilantai bawah, Jung Ahjumma yang tengah membereskan ruang makan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar anak muda. Tidak bisa menahan hasratnya sedikit saja." komentarnya.

"_Ya_, jangan berteriak. Nanti Jung Ahjumma mengira aku berbuat macam-macam padamu. Gawat kalau ia sampai melaporkannya pada kedua orang tuaku."

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau? Berbuat macam-macam padaku? _Eoh?_" mata Kyungsoo menyala.

"Iya, aku mau. Tapi kau kan melarangku..." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan jawaban ngawurnya, Kyungsoo sudah beringsut mendekat dan memukuli setiap inci tubuh Jongin dengan pakaiannya.

"Kau! Pria! Mesum! Kau! Melihat! Semuanya! Kau! Kau...!" tiap kata satu pukulan keras mendarat di lengan dan dada Jongin yang kekar. Pria itu hanya diam sambil meringis pelan. Pukulan Kyungsoo yang sedang marah itu lumayan juga ternyata.

Meskipun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar lagi, tapi Kyungsoo tak juga menghentikan pukulannya hingga akhirnya Jongin hilang kesabaran dan menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo erat-erat.

"Lepas! LEPAS!" wajah perempuan itu sontak berubah merah. Bulir air mata menumpuk di kedua ujung matanya yang bulat.

Jongin, yang tadinya mendadak ingin menyuarakan kekesalan juga, mendadak luluh dan kehilangan kata-kata begitu melihat ekspresi di wajah istrinya. Jujur saja, walau ia dan Kyungsoo sudah saling kenal, tapi karena pada dasarnya sifat Kyungsoo sangat pemalu dan cenderung menutup diri, ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana jika yeoja yang sangat ia cintai ini marah. Selama mereka berteman, Kyungsoo bukan tipe yang suka bermain fisik apalagi sampai mengeluarkan kekesalannya seperti sekarang. Yang Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo selalu diam ketika marah. Makanya, melihat Kyungsoo memukuli tubuhnya hanya karena hal sepele saja, membuat Jongin heran bukan main.

"Kenapa semarah ini, Soo? Aku ini bukan laki-laki _lain_." kata Jongin, berusaha menjaga intonasi suaranya.

Kyungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya. Ia tertunduk. Masih mencoba menahan agar tangisnya tak pecah. Pikirannya entah tengah berada dimana.

"Kau boleh memukulku kalau statusku ini bukan suamimu. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja, mencaci, memaki, kalau saat itu kita tidak pernah mengucapkan janji suci didepan Tuhan. Aku akan terima perlakukanmu itu, Soo-ya. Tapi kau istriku. Dan yang terjadi tadi wajar. Kau hanya mengganti pakaianmu yang tanpa sengaja kulihat. Walau aku suamimu, tapi aku masih menjaga privasimu, perjanjian kita. Aku bahkan _belum _menyentuhmu sama sekali." Jongin berkata teduh.

Tapi justru dengan nada sabar seperti itu, satu tetes air mata lolos begitu saja dan mengalir pelan ke pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang tadi terkepal, kini mengendur dan mulai melemah.

"Aku tak tahu tapi...kau berbeda, Soo. Masa laluku memang bukan hal yang pantas untuk dibanggakan, kau tahu semua hal busuk tentangku. Bagaimana aku memperlakukan semua pacarku dulu, bagaimana aku dengan arogannya bangga akan _title bad boy _sekolah, bagaimana kau, yang tak pernah menggubris semua ocehanku, justru menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang _player _sepertiku bahkan menurut saja saat aku melamar tiba-tiba. Kita bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun berpegangan tangan." Jongin sudah menurunkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo namun masih menggenggamnya erat.

"Asal kau tahu, semua itu kulakukan sejak awal, tak lain karena aku ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu. Kau satu-satunya perempuan terdingin yang pernah kutemui, padahal aku tahu kau tidak begini saat bersama Kris, dan kedua sahabatmu itu. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu tapi nyatanya tak ada satupun yang kutahu tentangmu. Kalau sudah begini apa pantas aku bertanya, yakinkah kau dengan pernikahan kita ini? Bahkan untuk tidur denganku saja kau harus menganggapnya sebagai hutang."

Kyungsoo diam. Tak ada isakan, tapi Jongin bisa melihat kristal bening mengalir dramatis di kedua pipi perempuan yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa begitu sulit mendapatkanmu? Kenapa kau mau menikah denganku? Kenapa tidak kau sudahi saja semuanya sebelum terlambat?"

Mendadak Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isakan. Saat itu, Jongin melepas kedua tangannya dan mengusap pelan air mata Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Sudah. Aku minta maaf sudah meracau dan berbuat lancang. Tidurlah. Besok kau ku antar ke kampus." katanya dengan senyum tipis kemudian pergi keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Hatinya mendadak seperti dijatuhi beban berat. Ia tahu bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia tahu Jongin sudah berubah dan serius dengan dirinya. Ia juga tahu kejadian tadi amat sangat wajar dan suaminya itu jelas tidak berbuat sesuatu yang lancang. Dirinyalah yang sudah lancang melarang orang paling sah atas dirinya ini menyentuh sedikitpun kulit di tubuhnya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya ragu. Ragu bahwa rumah tangga dadakan ini akan berjalan mulus. Ia dan Jongin memang sama-sama dari keluarga berada, tapi Kyungsoo memimpikian rumah tangga mandiri hasil jerih payah ia dan suaminya. Bukan segala sesuatunya masih harus dipersiapkan oleh _eomma, appa _bahkan pembantu di rumahnya. Ia ingin mengurus suaminya dengan tangannya sendiri. Itulah kenapa Kyungsoo mengajukan perjanjian agar Jongin tidak menyentuhnya. Tidak untuk sementara. Setidaknya sampai mereka berdua lulus dan bisa fokus pada pekerjaan dan keluarga kecilnya kelak. Tapi nampaknya, ia sudah kelewatan sampai mencegah pria _tan_ menciumnya. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa bukan jika hanya sebatas ciuman? Dan Jongin juga pasti tidak akan begitu saja 'menerkam' tubuhnya saat tanpa sengaja melihat Kyungsoo mengganti pakaian didepannya.

'_Kau kelewatan pada suamimu sendiri, Kyungsoo. Kalau kau tak mau disentuh, buat apa kemarin kau berucap janji suci? Inikah namanya menjadi istri yang baik? Beginikah caranya mengurus suami dengan tanganmu sendiri? Istri macam apa kau, Kyung!' _Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil terduduk lesu di karpet dengan kedua lutut ditekuk dan wajah yang ia benamkan ke telapak tangannya. Air matanya masih setia mengalir.

Mendadak, ingin rasanya ia merasakan hangat sentuhan lengan kekar Jongin yang tadi sempat menggenggam erat kedua lengannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini saja ia masih bisa merasakannya.

"_Mianhae, _Jongin..."

.

.

Malam itu panasnya udara membuat Jongin tidur bertelanjang dada. Sejak kejadian semalam dengan Kyungsoo, ia lantas memilih untuk tidur di kamar orang tuanya. Biarlah, ia sudah tidak peduli pada hutang perjanjian Kyungsoo. Pikirannya juga sedang kalut semalam.

Saking panasnya udara, Jongin mengatur suhu di kamar itu begitu rendah dan efeknya ia terusik kedinginan di pagi buta. Tangannya menjulur ke meja kecil disamping ranjang dan meraih _remote AC _lalu menyesuaikan suhunya. Begitu hendak menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, masih dengan mata terpejam, ia merasa sesuatu bergerak disebelahnya. Tepatnya di bagian dadanya yang tidak terbungkus apa-apa itu. Seperti ada hembusan nafas hangat yang tengah menggelitikinya.

Sedikit membuka mata karena masih dilanda kantuk, Jongin melihat surai hitam lurus dibawah hidungnya. Wangi _strawberry _bercambur wangi khas bayi. Wangi yang akhir-akhir ini sering Joingin rindukan. Kalau ini mimpi, sungguh, ia tak ingin terbangun. Tapi saat itu matanya benar-benar terbelalak melihat Kyungsoo sudah menempelkan wajahnya ke dada bidangnya dan tengah tertidur dengan damai. Kakinya meringkuk, sepertinya kedinginan. Kedua tangan mungilnya itu menyentuh perut kotak-kotak Jongin. Tiba-tiba ada pergerakan dan Kyungsoo semakin melesakkan hidungnya ke dada Jongin. Pria itu tak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sangat menikmati aroma maskulin di tubuhnya.

Sejujurnya, sebagai lelaki, apalagi ia seorang _pervert _sejati, rasanya ingin merengkuh tubuh kecil disampingnya itu dan membawanya ke pelukan terhangat. Hanya saja malaikat suci nan baik hati masih sanggup berbisik agar Jongin menahan hasratnya itu dan menyuruhnya untuk diam menikmati pemandangan perdana dalam kehidupan rumah tangga barunya. Ia lantas menahan diri agar jari jemarinya tidak menyentuh rambut halus Kyungsoo, menahan hidungnya agar tidak terlalu menyesap aroma manis Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak bisa menahan senyum lebar yang sejak tadi sudah bertengger sempurna di bibir tebalnya. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali jatuh terlelap tanpa setitikpun ujung jarinya menyentuh kulit Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersyukur Jongin belum bangun saat matahari sudah menyoroti mereka berdua. Yeoja itu berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur tanpa membuat suara sekecil apapun. Jongin masih terlelap dengan nafas yang teratur, kedua tangannya berada dibawah kepalanya, seolah menguncinya agar tidak bergerak 'nakal'. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian beranjak berdiri tepat ketika tangan kirinya dipegang erat oleh Jongin. Sontak ia menoleh dan melihat mata suaminya itu masih terpejam.

"_Kajima_. _Kajima.._" Kyungsoo anggap Jongin tengah mengigau.

Tapi saat ia mencoba untuk melepas kepalan tangan itu, Jongin justru menariknya lembut dan membuat kepala Kyungsoo tersungkur kembali ke dadanya. Membuatnya kali ini jatuh ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Jong..Jongin-ah..kita..harus ke kampus." Kyungsoo berkata gugup.

"Hmmm..."

"Jongin-ah.."

"Diam." Jongin berkata datar. Ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar memeluk pinggangnya. Sepertinya Jongin benar-benar mengigau dalam keadaan super sadar karena sebelah lengannya sendiri kini sudah merengkuh rapat pinggang istrinya. Matanya memang tak mau membuka, tapi ia sudah hafal saja dimana anggota tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Diam. Biarkan seperti ini. Maka aku janji tak akan berbuat lebih." sahutnya lagi.

Bibir Kyungsoo terkunci rapat. Meski ia berada begitu dekat dengan dada Jongin, tapi justru suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang ia dengar berdegup sangat kencang untuk pertama kalinya. Bahkan ketika Jongin melamarnya, menyatukan janji dan menciumnya, ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini.

"_Aigoo..._romantis sekali pengantin baru ini. Aku jadi tak tega membangunkan mereka." bisik seorang wanita berusia tengah baya dari celah pintu kamarnya. Kim Sungmin, ibu Jongin nyatanya baru saja sampai dirumah dan hendak masuk ke kamarnya itu tengah menyaksikan tontonan manis di pagi hari.

"_Wae? Wae? _Mereka melakukannya, _yeobo_?" bisik suara lain di belakangnya yang tak lain adalah Kim Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat begitu antusias ingin melihat pemandangan langka didepan matanya.

"Ssstt..jangan keras-keras. Mereka baru saja kembali tidur. Aaaah...aku jadi ingat malam pertama kita. Indah sekali!"

"Kau lelah, _yeobo_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nadanya serius.

Sungmin menoleh dan mengerutkan kening seraya bertanya heran.

"_Aniyo. _Sedikit mengantuk saja. _Wae?_"

"Apa kau mau memutar memori itu? Kamar Jongin kan kosong." Kyuhyun berkata jahil dan hanya dihadiahi tatapan tajam Sungmin, istrinya.

.

.

Penghujung musim panas tiba begitu cepat. Angin dingin musim gugur pun sudah terasa membelai. Pukul delapan lewat sepuluh malam itu, pria pemilik ekspresi datar cenderung judes ini tengah membelah jalan raya seusai jam kuliahnya menuju suatu tempat. Beberapa kali ia memijat tengkuknya sendiri dan menarik nafas panjang seolah hari yang baru saja ia lalui ini terasa begitu berat. Di balik kursi kemudi mobil sedan hitam yang tengah dikendarainya, lelaki dingin ini menyentuh layar ponselnya dan menekan panggilan cepat nomor 2 dimana sudah tertulis jelas nama '_Park Dobby'_. _Earphone _sudah menempel di telinga kirinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku akan mampir sebentar ke kafe. Bisa kau siapkan pesananku yang biasa?"

"..."

"_Ani.._kau tak perlu menyiapkan meja dan _pancake. _Aku tak akan lama. Satu _cup _besar _chocolate bubble tea _sudah cukup. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sampai."

"..."

"_Ne. Gomawo, _Mr. Dobby."

Seperti apa yang ia katakan, sepuluh menit kemudian mobil itu sudah terparkir di sisi jalan tepat di seberang kafe dimana ia melangkah masuk ke dalam dan segera mengambil pesanannnya di meja kasir. Tempat yang sempat menjadi 'istananya' beberapa bulan lalu dan kini malah ditempati oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Langsung pergi?" tanya pria jangkung dengan kedua cuping telinga mencuat aneh. Ia berujar tajam saat melihat Sehun hendak melangkah pergi. _Name tag_nya bertuliskan nama Park Chanyeol.

Sehun mendengus pelan dan duduk di kursi dekat meja kasir, ada meja panjang yang menyatu dengan etalase kaca dan empat kursi tinggi berderet didepannya.

"Sepertinya kau menjaga singgasanaku ini dengan baik selama aku cuti kerja. Kau sendirian? Minseok dan karyawan lain mana?"

"Yang lain baru saja diberi liburan singkat dari _noona _yang kini asyik dengan krim-krim di dapur dan memenjarakanku disini seorang diri." Chanyeol menjawab lesu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Bersabarlah. Jadilah penjaga mesin kasir yang setia sampai musim dingin nanti. Sampai kuliahku selesai." timpal Sehun.

"Suruh siapa kau menolak tawaranku tadi? Coba kau seperti karyawan yang lain. Aku bukan orang yang suka memberi kesempatan kedua, kau tahu." Minseok muncul, kali ini ia membawa satu loyang kecil _strawberry cake _dan kembali menaruhnya di etalase.

"Ah, _jeongmal_. Siapa yang akan memakan kue ini malam-malam, _noona_? Kau terus saja membuat kue dari tadi siang." Chanyeol berkata kesal sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"_Wae? Anjoha? _Kalau tidak ada yang membelinya, tentu akan ku bawa ke apartemen Jongdae _oppa. _Dia tak pernah menolak apa yang ku buat."

Di sisinya ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol mendesis keras. Tahu yeoja mungil di sebelahnya ini sangat doyan memberi pacarnya yang merupakan guru vokal itu semua kue-kue yang belum terjual. Sebenarnya miris sekali jika dipikir secara logika, tapi toh sejauh ini pria bernama Kim Jongdae itu justru makin lengket saja jika tengah sengaja berkunjung.

"Kau mau kemana, Sehun?" tanya Minseok.

"Mencari udara segar." jawabnya singkat.

Dilihatnya manajer kafe sekaligus koki merangkap pelayan ini sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah lesu. Sehun mengangkat kedua alis sebagai ekspresi tanyanya.

"Bukan udara segar yang harusnya kau cari. Tapi gadis-gadis bugar! Mau sampai kapan kau menyendiri?" ia bertanya sewot.

"Jangan coba-coba menjodohkanku lagi, _noona_." Sehun menyipitkan mata tajamnya.

"Tak akan. Aku sudah kehabisan stok untuk mencari tipe wanita idamanmu. Sebenarnya ada, tapi sudah berbulan-bulan ia tak datang kemari lagi. Mungkin dia sudah tak berminat padamu." rautnya berubah sendu saat mengingat pertemuan terakhir dirinya bersama gadis yang diam-diam menaruh perhatian pada bawahannya ini.

Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah Minseok kembali cerah. "Sadarlah, Sehun! Kau perlu sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dari tumpukan teori-teori yang menelan jam malammu sebagai lelaki dewasa. _Without us, a man life is nothing._"

"Siapa yang membuat prinsip itu?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Jongdae _oppa_!"

"Ck! _Noona, _kau ini hidup di jaman apa masih suka menjodoh-jodohkan orang? Asal kau tahu, Sehun ini sebenarnya haus akan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Makanya, kalau menemukan wanita muda, _single_ tapi beranak satu, cepat beritahu dia!"

Plak! Sehun menggetok puncak kepala sahabatnya itu dengan _paper bag_nya. Chanyeol meringis.

Tapi tepat pada saat itu Minseok mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pintu kafe yang baru saja dibuka oleh seorang perempuan dengan _dress peach _polos simpel selutut dengan cardigan putih dan sebuah gendongan didepan dadanya menampilkan sesosok makhluk kecil manis berpipi tembem tengah duduk menghadap dada wanita itu.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, nona?" refleks Minseok bertanya dengan volume kencang.

Wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Minseok beringsut mendekat dengan wajah yang anehnya sangat sumringah. Tak sadar kalau dua pria jangkung di belakangnya tengah memperhatikan sambil bertukar pandang curiga.

"Mati kau di tanganku, Chanyeol! Aku yakin kali ini dia akan memperkenalkanku pada perempuan itu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ucapanku langsung dikabulkan rupanya. Yaah..berdoalah, kawan. Semoga suaminya pergi atau ia seorang _single parent._ Lihatlah, dia masih begitu muda untuk jadi seorang ibu! Tubuhnya saja seperti belum pernah melahirkan. Kencang dan padat!" matanya memicing tajam pada sosok yang tengah berbincang dengan atasan keduanya itu.

Sehun mau tak mau ikut memperhatikan. Ia menghela nafas cukup panjang sambil bertopang dagu. Minseok memang sering mengenalkannya pada beberapa kawan wanitanya. Katanya ia gerah jika melihat pria tampan belum ada yang memiliki. Gerah karena antrian di meja kasir selalu panjang dan mengambil waktu lama karena perempuan-perempuan itu ingin bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun. Padahal yang mereka pesan hanya satu medium _cup_ _bubble tea_.

Sebenarnya apa yang Chanyeol katakan barusan itu sangat benar. Tubuh perempuan itu seperti seorang model, begitu proposional meski tingginya tidak mencapai model pada umumnya. Rambut cokelat pekat bergelombang dicepol tinggi, bibir merah muda merekah, kulit putih mulus tanpa cela, bulu mata lentiknya, dan sepasang mata rusa yang kini tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya itu membuat Sehun terpaku. Darah berdesir ditubuhnya dan detak jantungnya perlahan berdetak cepat. Yeoja itu baru saja membalas tatapannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tahu dimana toko perlengkapan bayi disini?" tanya Minseok saat kembali ke meja kasir tempat dua pria ini duduk.

"_Ne? _Apa tampangku seperti _ahjussi _pengurus bayi?" ia malah bertanya sewot.

"_Aish_! Tahu apa tidak? Perempuan itu sudah berjalan jauh dan tidak menemukan minimarket yang menjual susu formula bayi! Kau tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu, _noona_? Punya bayi saja belum. Minta pria ini mengantarnya ke toko di ujung jalan saja." telunjuknya sudah terarah ke wajah poker Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun tahu bahwa ini hanya umpan Minseok agar dirinya tergerak untuk mendekati perempuan 'incaran' baru atasannya itu.

'_Dasar, dobby dan atasan aneh! Awas kau, Chanyeol! Kalau malam ini aku dihabisi oleh suaminya, telingamu akan kujadikan sayap peri!'_

Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajah konyol Chanyeol seolah ia baru saja membaca apa yang sedang Sehun katakan lewat tatapan mata tajamnya.

"Jemput aku disini tengah malam! Aku akan menginap ditempatmu, Hun-ah!" serunya riang.

Yah, pria poker ini baru saja kalah telak dan mundur dari perdebatan yang tentunya akan memakan waktu lama jika ia berani menolak. Lagipula, meski wajahnya selalu datar dan terlihat dingin, Chanyeol tahu Sehun tak akan pernah tega melihat seorang wanita kesulitan didepan matanya sendiri.

.

.

Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu lambat laun saat ini akan tiba dan kedua sahabatnya punya hak untuk tahu. Ini sudah bulan ketiga ia tinggal bersama Yixing dan anaknya. Hubungan kakak beradik itu memang belum bisa dikatakan normal, tapi setidaknya berubah jauh lebih baik karena kehadiran Joonyi. Perkembangan bayi cantik ini membuat hari-hari Luhan lebih ceria walau Joonyi kerap mengganggu kerjanya untuk mengejar sidang akhir minggu depan. Siapa yang akan tega mengacuhkan gelegak tawa lucu dan gerak lincahnya? Bahkan Kyungsoo, yang dalam beberapa bulan terakhir sering datang berkunjung pun merindukan tangis Joonyi. Kalau tak ingat perjanjian nikahnya, ia pasti sudah membawa Joonyi ke rumah dan belajar menjadi seorang ibu. Ia hanya tak mau dianggap tidak sabar ingin segera punya anak dimana karena ulahnya sendirilah yang membuatnya-serta Jongin-'menjaga diri' masing-masing sampai waktunya tiba.

Baekhyun juga kadang datang sambil membawa beragam aksesoris rambut untuk mendadani Joonyi. Bocah mungil ini sudah bisa berjalan sendiri. Rambutnya yang lebat berwarna hitam legam tak pernah luput dari pita-pita cantik milik Baekhyun. Wajar saja, Baekhyun anak tunggal dan sangat memimpikan seorang adik perempuan yang selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh ibunya. Katanya, mengurus satu Baekhyun saja sudah repot, apalagi harus menambah Baekhyun lain?

Malam ini Luhan tengah gundah. Yixing yang sudah mendapat pekerjaan tetap sebagai penata rambut di sebuah salon, malam itu mendadak memberi kabar bahwa ia harus keluar kota untuk bekerja dalam sebuah _event fashion_ _show _yang terbilang cukup besar selama dua hari. Luhan tahu kakaknya itu punya _passion _besar dalam bidang tata rias.

Tapi keadaan berubah genting saat malam itu Joonyi merengek karena lapar dan susunya habis. Luhan sebenarnya benar-benar merasa tak enak harus meminta bantuan seorang karyawan kafe. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kakinya sudah letih berjalan ditambah beban Joonyi yang makin lama makin terasa berat, juga malam kian larut dan ia belum menemukan susu untuk bayi perempuan kakakknya ini.

Tanpa sadar langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah kafe dengan nama unik dimana seorang perempuan berpipi _chubby _bernama Kim Minseok menawarinya bantuan dan meminta satu teman prianya untuk menemani Luhan mencari susu bayi. Wajah pria itu begitu datar sampai-sampai Luhan berniat untuk menolak tawaran Minseok dan segera angkat kaki dari sana.

Tapi yang ada justru ia dan Joonyi sudah terjebak didalam mobil sedan hitamnya bersama si pria berwajah poker yang sedari tadi diam tak bersuara. Luhan sampai dibuat kikuk untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

Perempuan disebelahnya ini sampai tercekat saat mendengar Sehun membuka suaranya.

"Oh, beberapa blok dari kafe tadi."

"Malam-malam begini keluar sendirian, kenapa tidak meminta suamimu untuk membelikannya susu?"

"_Ne?_" kali ini Luhan benar-benar terkejut. Tapi Sehun tidak mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"I..itu...anu...mmm..." hatinya bimbang antara harus mengucapkan hal yang benar atau tidak pada pria asing ini.

"Sudah sampai. Kau mau aku ikut bersamamu ke dalam?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan lega.

"Tak usah. Oh iya, disini banyak taxi jadi kau bisa kembali pulang."

"Taxi?" kening Sehun berkerut. "Bahkan tidak satu pun mobil lewat didepan jalan ini. Aku akan menunggu. Jadi, cepatlah." tambahnya berusaha untuk tetap terlihat ramah.

Awalnya Luhan ragu, tapi karena melihat Sehun benar-benar diam di mobilnya, ia lantas bersegera masuk ke dalam toko tanpa membuang waktu.

Mobil Sehun sebenarnya terparkir dibawah lampu jalan yang mati, jadi perlu sedikit kejelian melihat _body _mobil hitam itu dari jarak jauh. Pria yang duduk diam di balik kemudi ini lambat laun menjadi gelisah saat lima belas menit sudah ibu muda itu belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya di pintu toko. Mata Sehun sedari tadi terpicing ke arah sana.

Setelah lama berdiam diri didalam mobil, membuat Sehun sadar kalau saat ini, menjelang tengah malam ini, kawasan yang ia diami berubah sedikit ramai. Bukan keramaian karena banyaknya kendaraan yang melintas, tapi suara gelak tawa, umpatan kasar, botol-botol beling yang saling beradu dan langkah yang terseok-seok dari segerombolan pria mabuk tak jauh dari toko itu yang membuat kawasan itu terlihat tidak sepi lagi. Memang tidak sepi, tapi justru menyeramkan.

Sehun semakin gusar. Dua puluh menit sudah ia menanti.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang ia cari didalam? Susu asli dari seekor sapi?'_ batinnya kesal.

Kelegaan sedikit menyergapi perasaan Sehun begitu melihat sosok mungil dengan gendongan bayi itu keluar sambil menenteng satu plastik besar belanjaan. Pantas saja lama. Ternyata perempuan ini belanja bulanan. Sehun hanya bisa mendengus keras dan bersiap untuk memutar kunci mobilnya tepat ketika matanya terpaku diam melihat satu sosok pria berjanggut tebal dengan rambut acak-acakan dan tubuh limbung tak keruan mendekat ke arah ibu muda itu. Teman-teman mabuknya bersorak riuh saat si pria hendak menyentuh bagian tubuh wanita itu. Mata tajam itu kian melebar saat pemandangan didepannya berubah kasar dan begitu melecehkan. Pria kurang ajar itu hendak berbuat senonoh pada tubuh Luhan. Seolah bayi didalam gendongannya itu hanya hiasan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun keluar dari mobil dengan nafas memburu dan langkah cepat.

"Ayolah manis...semalam saja. Nanti aku antarkan kau pulang bersama bayimu ini..."

Sehun bisa mendengar suara pria laknat ini dari jarak yang sudah cukup dekat. Keadaan sekitar gelap, jadi baik Luhan atau segerombolan pria mabuk itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya sampai sebuah lengan putih pucat itu menepuk bahu si pria berjenggot yang masih berdiri didepan Luhan.

"_Jogiyo_. Apa yang sedang anda lakukan pada istri saya?" ujarnya dengan suara dalam.

Untuk sedetik, mata basah Luhan menatap tak percaya ke wajah Sehun yang menolak membalas tatapannya. Pria berjanggut itu berbalik dan langsung tersenyum meremehkan.

"Istrimu? Aaah...kau hendak berlagak seperti pahlawan, ya?"

"Maaf. Tapi kurasa anda sudah membuat bayi kami ketakutan." Sehun mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Joonyi yang sedang bergerak gusar dalam tidurnya.

Si pria berjanggut menghadap lagi ke arah Luhan. Kali ini ia terkekeh mengejek. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya terjulur mengelus kepala Joonyi dan sontak membuat Luhan mundur selangkah. Tapi si pria makin mengeraskan tawanya dan hendak membelai pipi mulus wanita itu sebelum Sehun menepisnya kasar hingga pria itu nyaris jatuh karena limbung.

"Jangan coba-coba berbuat kurang ajar menyentuhnya!" katanya dengan nada lebih tinggi. Ia sudah mencoba untuk sabar tapi pria ini justru menguji emosinya.

Keributan kecil itu menarik perhatian si penjaga toko. Ia dan beberapa karyawannya terlihat mengintip dari dalam, dan salah seorang diantaranya tengah mengeluarkan ponsel dalam diam lalu berbicara cepat dengan mimik panik.

"Jadi dia benar istrimu?" pria ini maju mendekati Sehun. Sebelumnya ia mengisyaratkan dengan mengangkat satu jari tangan ke arah gerombolan yang sudah bergerak gusar. Gerombolan itu langsung diam lagi memperhatikan.

"Boleh kupinjam dia semalam saja? Istrimu begitu menggairahkan, tuan muda."

BUGH!

Satu bogem mentah langsung saja mendarat ke wajah pria berjanggut yang kemudian jatuh tersungkur. Gerombolan tadi makin bergerak gelisah dengan umpatan-umpatan kasarnya pada Sehun. Pria poker ini refleks menarik Luhan dan langsung menyembunyikan wajah wanita itu ke dadanya. Luhan menangis dalam diam disana.

'_Sial! Kalau tidak ada bayi ini, aku bisa saja membantai semuanya. Tapi sekarang terlalu riskan.' _Batin Sehun.

Tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri, ia sudah memeluk erat tubuh Luhan yang bergetar karena ketakutan. Bayi dalam gendongannya pun bergerak resah seolah tahu mereka sedang dalam keadaan terancam. Dari balik dada pria ini, Luhan bisa mendengar suara gerombolan itu mengumpat lagi, kali ini nampaknya mereka bergerak mendekat karena langkah kaki terseok-seok itu terdengar begitu jelas.

"Tenanglah. Jangan balikkan wajahmu." Sehun berujar pelan. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Luhan yang basah.

Hal ini refleks membuat Luhan mengencangkan sebelah tangan untuk memeluk pinggang pria jangkung ini dan tangan lain ia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuh Joonyi.

"Bermain kasar rupanya. Baiklah, kalau itu pilihanmu." pria mabuk itu menarik sesuatu dari saku belakang celana _jeans _belelnya.

SRET!

'_Pisau lipat!' _rahang Sehun mengeras.

Tubuh pria dalam dekapan Luhan ini tiba-tiba menegang. Ia tahu sesuatu tak beres sedang terjadi didepannya dan mulai mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan tapi usahanya terhenti karena pria itu mengunci tubuh mungilnya dalam satu rengkuhan erat. Sehun maju sedikit, hendak menyembunyikan tubuh Luhan.

"Siapa yang lebih dulu? Kau? Istrimu? Atau...bayi kalian?" suaranya begitu dekat sampai Luhan bisa mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat.

Di sela ketegangan itu, Luhan bisa mendengar suara teduh pria didekapannya ini berujar amat lirih tepat ke telinganya.

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku nanti, larilah yang kencang ke kafe. Temui Chanyeol. Mengerti?"

**TBC**

**Gomawo buat reader-deul yg mau baca **

**dan mungkin suka ceritanya (meski maksa /)**

**Review jusseyo, yeorobun...apalagi buat para silent readernya :)))**

**XOXO**


	3. A Name

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me.**_

**XOXO**

_**Sorry for the typo. I'll be waiting for the review. Happy reading.**_

_**#StayStrongEXO #WeAreOne**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Previous Story**_

'_Pisau lipat!' rahang Sehun mengeras._

_Tubuh pria dalam dekapan Luhan ini tiba-tiba menegang. Ia tahu sesuatu tak beres sedang terjadi didepannya dan mulai mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan tapi usahanya terhenti karena pria itu mengunci tubuh mungilnya dalam satu rengkuhan erat. Sehun maju sedikit, hendak menyembunyikan tubuh Luhan._

"_Siapa yang lebih dulu? Kau? Istrimu? Atau...bayi kalian?" suaranya begitu dekat sampai Luhan bisa mencium bau alkohol yang menyengat._

_Di sela ketegangan itu, Luhan bisa mendengar suara teduh pria didekapannya ini berujar amat lirih tepat ke telinganya._

"_Apapun yang terjadi padaku nanti, larilah yang kencang ke kafe. Temui Chanyeol. Mengerti?"_

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

_**A Name**_

Sehun sudah mengendurkan dekapannya agar perempuan itu bisa mundur dan perlahan berlari kembali ke kafe. Setidaknya ia aman disana. Tapi Luhan tak bergeming. Tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat sekarang dan mau tak mau membuat Sehun mengurungkan niat untuk melepas pelukannya. Jujur, Sehun juga mengakui, tak mungkin ibu muda ini bisa kabur begitu saja dengan bayi dalam gendongannya, belum lagi beberapa pasang mata 'lapar' mengelilingi mereka. Kalau pun bisa, paling-paling tak sampai sepuluh meter perempuan itu bisa mereka dapatkan dengan mudah.

"Aku sudah memberimu dua pilihan, tuan. Berikan dia, atau ini akan menjadi malam terakhir kalian sebagai keluarga bahagia." pria itu berkata dengan senyum licik tersungging.

"Sudahlah, _hyungnim! _Tarik saja gadis itu! Biar kami yang mengurus pria ini." sahut sebuah suara lain dari seberang. Gelegar tawa terdengar memenuhi kesunyian saat gerombolan itu membalas gembira usul kawanannya.

Luhan bisa mendengar degup jantung Sehun dari balik kemejanya begitu jelas. Ia tahu pria ini juga cemas menantikan apa yang akan terjadi dimana saat ini dua nyawa asing tengah bergantung padanya.

"Sudah memilih?" tanyanya lagi. Ia mendekat satu langkah.

Sehun mendengus kasar, tapi meskipun ia dilanda rasa cemas, jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu justru terdengar begitu mantap di telinga Luhan.

"Hadapi aku."

Tawa keras menyusul kemudian dari kerongkongan gerombolan mabuk diseberang. Sehun segera menarik tubuh Luhan yang satu tangannya masih melingkari pinggangnya. Saking kencangnya pelukan Luhan, satu kancing kemeja Sehun lepas begitu pria itu sedikit memaksa tubuh mungil Luhan untuk pindah ke balik punggungnya.

Si pria mabuk itu tak lagi bersuara. Ia tengah asyik mengamati pisau lipat yang berkliau terkena sinar lampu toko, seperti sedang menimang akan di bagian tubuh manakah pisau ini mendarat pertama kali. Tak lama, mata 'lapar' itu menatap Sehun sebentar lalu ke arah bahunya, dimana puncak kepala Luhan terlihat sedikit menyembul.

"_Agassi! _Bersiaplah. Setelah ini giliranmu."

Sehun merasa perutnya dicengkeram kuat saat jari-jari Luhan meremasnya kencang.

Pria itu maju perlahan dan menatap tajam mata Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan suara kaki terseok membuat lutut Luhan lemas dan mencoba bertahan untuk tidak merosot ke tanah saat itu juga.

Awalnya Sehun membalas tatapan tajamnya, tapi beberapa meter di belakang pria 'lapar' ini, diam-diam sudah berdiri dua lelaki berseragam putih-hitam tengah mengendap-endap sambil mengangkat dua botol bir tinggi-tinggi. Keduanya baru saja keluar dari pintu toko. Sehun bahkan sekilas melirik gerombolan di seberang sana, barangkali ada yang menyadari kehadiran mereka. Tapi gerombolan itu terlalu asyik mengamati tuannya yang tengah beraksi dan sama sekali tidak ada yang melihat dua sosok dibelakangnya.

Sehun tahu ia baru saja menerima bala bantuan dari dua karyawan toko, hanya saja tidak dengan cara gila itu. Mungkin pria didepannya ini bisa saja tumbang, tapi masih ada puluhan pria lain yang sedari tadi menahan rasa 'lapar'nya demi menghormati ketua mereka. Sehun baru saja hendak menggelengkan kepala sebagai kode saat tahu-tahu salah satu dari mereka mengayunkan lengan dan dua botol melayang ke arah pria mabuk itu.

_PRANG! PRANG!_

Botol-botol minuman dari kaca mendarat sempurna ke kepalanya. Ia langsung berteriak kesakitan. Bisa ditebak gerombolan diseberang menghambur ke arah mereka. Kali ini dengan geraman mengancam. Suasana jelas berubah semakin buruk.

"_YA, I SAEKKI-YA!"_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan amarah itu, sirine terdengar memekakan telinga. Semua mematung dan menatap ke arah sumber suara.

Sehun mundur selangkah. Kakinya lemas begitu sadar bahwa di sekelilingnya sudah berjajar paling tidak lima mobil polisi dengan lampu dan sirine menyala, menerangi sudut-sudut gelap disana. Ia tak tahu bahwa dua karyawan toko yang tadi berbuat nekat itu ternyata sudah menghubungi bala bantuan lebih dulu dan nampaknya mereka juga yang menyuruh polisi-polisi itu untuk datang dalam diam dan tidak menyalakan lampu atau sirine mobil.

Dari balik punggungnya, Sehun bisa merasa aliran hangat menjalar membasahi bagian belakang kemejanya begitu wanita itu terisak tanpa sedikitpun merenggangkan pelukannya. Tangis tertahan Luhan akhirnya pecah. Sehun segera menarik lengannya dan kembali mendekap bahu sempit perempuan itu. Merengkuh erat kepala Luhan ke ceruk lehernya.

"Ssssst...sudah. Mereka sudah dibawa polisi. Kau aman sekarang."

.

.

Jarum jam sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi dua manusia itu masih berada di kafe yang sudah sepi beberapa menit lalu. Keduanya memang selalu menjadi yang paling akhir pulang.

"Kau masih setia menunggunya? Kalian ini seperti sepasang kekasih saja!"

"Sehun memang kekasihku, _noona_. Kau baru tahu, ya?" mata besar itu mendelik centil.

"_Ish! _Menjijikan, Chanyeol!"

"Dia tidak menjawab teleponku. Aaah...anak itu. Apa ia benar-benar mengantar wanita tadi ke toko?"

"Sehun bukan kau. Dia tak mungkin berbuat macam-macam pada wanita."

"Memangnya kapan aku berbuat macam-macam?"Chanyeol bertanya sewot

"Ah, _maja_. Kau kan tidak suka wanita." candanya. Mendengar Chanyeol mendesis sebal disebelahnya, Minseok justru terkekeh riang.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan. Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintunya. Akhir-akhir ini kudengar banyak terjadi perampokan dan pemerkosaan." tambahnya sedikit bergidik.

"Kau takut aku jadi salah satu korbannya? _Aigoo..._perhatian sekali _sajangnim_ku ini."

"Justru yang kutakutkan, kaulah pelakunya! Aku pergi."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "_Annyeong..._ Hati-hati dijalan, _noona_."

Minseok belum sepenuhnya melangkah keluar saat iring-iringan mobil polisi bersirine itu melintas didepan kafe. Jalanan lengang itu seketika ramai dengan suara sirine yang kencang. Baik Minseok ataupun Chanyeol, keduanya diam terpaku sambil memperhatikan mobil-mobil itu lewat. Kaca hitam yang tembus pandang itu memperlihatkan wajah-wajah sangar tertunduk dengan dua polisi berjaga di sisi-sisi pintu mobil.

Perhatian pria bertelinga peri ini teralihkan saat ponsel di saku celana _jeans_nya bergetar. Chanyeol membuka pesan masuk itu dengan kening sedikit mengerut.

_Aku ada urusan mendadak._

Isi pesan dari Sehun begitu singkat tapi Chanyeol sudah paham. Jelas pria datar itu tidak akan kembali ke kafe untuk menjemputnya. Tapi pesan yang begitu singkat itu mau tak mau meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya dikepalanya. Mobil-mobil polisi tadi datang dari arah yang dilalui mobil Sehun dan sejak satu jam yang lalu sahabatnya itu tidak menjawab panggilannya sama sekali. Malah kiriman pesan singkat seperti ini yang ia dapat.

Tak mau berpikiran negatif, Chanyeol lantas beranjak dari balik meja kasir dan berniat untuk mematikan lampu kafe saat dilihatnya raut cemas Minseok di wajah bulatnya. Perempuan itu tengah berdiri diam di dekat pintu masuk.

"Kau masih disini, _noona?_"

Bibir mungil wanita itu mengkerut sesaat. "Chanyeol-ah, antarkan aku pulang."

Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar. Baru sekarang ia melihat perempuan yang terkenal sedikit galak dan cerewet ini bertindak manja dengan raut ketakutan. Chanyeol bahkan sering melihat kekasih atasannya ini menutup mulut rapat-rapat kalau Minseok sudah berceloteh panjang soal sedikitnya waktu bagi mereka berduaan karena sibuknya jadwal sang pacar. Seperti malam ini. Jongdae memberi kabar mendadak bahwa ia harus melatih murid-muridnya untuk sebuah pagelaran konser dan membatalkan kencan mereka.

"Kau takut pada mobil polisi?" tanyanya polos.

"Bukan mobilnya! Tapi isi didalamnya! Kau tidak lihat wajah-wajah menyeramkan tadi?"

Chanyeol diam sesaat, tapi kemudian ia menekan satu saklar lampu dan mengeluarkan kunci pintu kafe.

"_Kaja, noona."_

Senyum merekah di bibir tipis Minseok begitu pria konyol itu berjalan ke arahnya. Walau sering ia jahili dan ceramahi, Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah dua orang yang paling sabar dan mau menuruti perkataannya. Selain mungkin karena menganggap Minseok sebagai sosok seorang atasan, Minseok juga sudah keduanya anggap seperti seorang kakak perempuan. Perempuan itu memang menjadi pemimpin di kafe ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki sikap diktator seperti layaknya bos-bos di beberapa tempat lain. Malah, demi menjaga kedekatannya dengan bawahan, Minseok sendiri turun tangan dan memilih ikut andil menjadi pelayan.

"_Uri Chanyeolie, neomu moshitda.." _tiba-tiba Minseok berujar manja. Lengkap dengan _aegyo._

Bagai mendapat petir di siang bolong, Chanyeol justru menatap ngeri ke arah Minseok yang berdiri disampingnya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga tak ada arwah jahil yang tengah merasuki jiwa _noona_nya ini.

.

.

"Aku harap anda lebih berhati-hati jika hendak keluar malam, Sehun-ssi. Kasus kriminal di daerah ini cukup sering terjadi dan kami masih menyusut sisa gerombolan yang masih buron. Harap perhatikan keselamatan anda dan keluarga." seorang polisi berseragam lengkap yang tengah menginterogasi Sehun itu berujar ramah.

Pria yang tengah menyembunyikan raut bingung itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Seusai kejadian, polisi meminta mereka untuk ikut ke kantor demi memberikan keterangan penyelidikan.

"Untuk saat ini sudah cukup. Mungkin nanti pihak kepolisian akan menghubungi jika masih memerlukan keterangan anda sebagai saksi dan korban. Sepertinya istri anda masih sangat _shock_." polisi itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, tepat ke belakang Sehun dimana Luhan tengah duduk lemas di kursi tunggu.

"Anda sudah boleh pulang. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." tambah si polisi itu sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sehun bangkit dan membalas jabatan tangan petugas tersebut lalu kembali duduk di kursi kosong di samping Luhan. Joonyi tadi dibawa oleh seorang petugas polisi wanita agar Luhan bisa menenangkan diri. Dan sekarang nampaknya yeoja itu benar-benar jauh lebih tenang saat mata Sehun tidak lagi menangkap kilauan air mata di pipi mulusnya. Mungkin hanya kedua mata rusa itu yang sedikit berubah sembab.

"Luhan-ssi..." Sehun berujar pelan. Yeoja itu sempat menyebutkan namanya sewaktu polisi menanyakan identitas mereka.

Luhan mendongak pelan. Poninya yang menutup keningnya itu sudah lepek karena keringat. Rambut panjangnya juga tidak lagi mengembang seperti biasa.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lemas. Ia menjawab dengan satu anggukan. Sambil meraih gendongan Joonyi, Luhan baru saja berniat untuk berdiri ketika polisi perempuan itu datang membawa Joonyi. Bayi itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan tengah menatap Luhan lekat-lekat sambil mengemut sebelah tangannya sendiri.

"_Ja..._Joonyi kembali ke _appa, _ya, anak manis." tiba-tiba saja polisi itu memberikan Joonyi pada Sehun.

Pria itu jelas terkejut dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat tahu-tahu tubuh mungil Joonyi sudah berada di pangkuannya. Mata bulat bayi itu berbinar menatap Sehun.

"Joonyi _eomma_, sepertinya anakmu lapar. Tinggalah beberapa saat untuk memberinya ASI. Kasihan dia dari tadi hanya mengemut tangannya." ujar polisi itu dengan senyum ramah, lalu menepuk bahu Luhan pelan dan kembali ke dalam ruangannya.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata antara bingung dan malu. Sehun mendadak bergerak tak nyaman. Ia berdeham pelan untuk menyingkirkan aura sunyi diantara keduanya.

"Ehm. Kau..kau mau memberinya..makan? Du..duduklah." Sehun heran kenapa dirinya mendadak gugup.

Wajah Luhan memanas. Dan untuk menyelamatkan keadaan, yeoja itu terpaksa berbohong.

"Joonyi tidak minum ASI." katanya.

Sehun secara refleks menarik nafas lega. Luhan sudah kembali duduk tepat disampingnya dan tengah menatap keponakannya itu dari sisi Sehun. Ia sebenarnya geli melihat cara Sehun memegang tubuh Joonyi begitu canggung dan tidak nyaman seolah bayi mungil itu adalah sebuah benda aneh yang baru ia sentuh. Senyumnya terkembang secara otomatis karena tangan mungil Joonyi tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun.

"Pha...pha..." katanya.

Luhan semakin dibuat gemas. "Dia memanggilmu."

Pria yang tengah kebingungan itu menoleh, mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

"Joonyi bisa mengingat dan mengikuti kata yang baru dia dengar. Polisi wanita tadi sempat menyebutkan kata _appa_, dan sepertinya anak ini langsung mengingatnya. Dia mencoba mempraktekannya didepanmu, Sehun-ssi."

"Pha...pha...pha..." Joonyi kembali mengulang ucapannya. Kali ini kedua tangan mungilnya mendarat diam di kedua pipi pucat Sehun. Matanya yang berbinar itu menatap dalam mata elang milik Sehun yang juga tengah membalas tatapannya seolah bayi itu tengah menjalin kontak batin.

Luhan terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan aneh Joonyi. Kentara sekali bayi itu baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik.

"Ah, dia benar-benar anaknya!"

"_Maja. _Wanita itu juga benar istrinya."

"Pantas saja anaknya semanis itu. Lihat saja ayahnya. Tampan!"

"Biarpun tak rela, tapi istrinya juga cantik."

"Serasi sekali. Aku iri!"

Telinga Luhan bisa mendengar jelas suara berbisik para polisi wanita di sudut ruangan yang tengah bergumul sambil mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Ada yang menatap sendu, kesal, marah seolah idola mereka tengah berkencan dengan wanita lain didepan mata.

Mungkin Sehun juga bisa mendengar, tapi ia masih terlalu fokus pada tingkah bayi mungil didepannya yang kini sudah melengkungkan senyum lebar sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pipi namja berwajah datar itu. Jujur saja, ini pengalaman pertamanya berhadapan dengan sesosok bayi dan Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sejak lahir ia dilahirkan untuk tidak memiliki bakat melucu atau pandai memasang mimik konyol seperti ekspresi yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya, Chanyeol. Pria bertelinga peri itu memang sudah terlahir demikian.

"Kau punya banyak saingan, Joonyi-ya." suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"_Ya, ya! _Sedang apa berkumpul disini? Kembali bekerja!" seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan seragam serupa, hanya saja dibagian depannya tersemat berbagai macam lencana, berseru lantang dari depan pintu sebuah ruangan yang baru terbuka.

Kalau saja Luhan tidak melihat seragamnya, mungkin ia tidak akan menyadari kalau pria ini juga petugas kepolisian. Menurutnya, wajah pria itu justru lebih cocok disandingkan dengan model majalah.

Dengan menundukan kepala, para polisi wanita itu pergi menyebar ke berbagai arah. Pemandangan konyol ini membuat sudut bibir Luhan terangkat kembali.

"_Kaja, _kita pulang." ujarnya. Wajah Luhan sudah sedikit berubah cerah.

Keduanya sudah siap keluar kantor polisi, Luhan juga sudah membetulkan gendongan Joonyi didepan dadanya namun ia nyaris tercekat saat sebuah tangan dingin menarik pergelangan tangannya. Yeoja itu berbalik dan menemukan polisi jangkung berwajah model tadi bersama seorang pria lebih pendek darinya yang tengah menggenggam tangan Luhan. Pria ini juga memakai seragam yang sama hanya saja ia berbalut jaket kulit hitam. Mata Luhan otomatis beralih ke bordiran huruf _Hangeul _yang tercetak jelas di seragam si polisi jangkung.

"_Agassi, _maaf mengganggu sebenar. Aku Choi Siwon, wakil kepala divisi kriminal. Kami hanya..."

"Sebutkan nama asli anda." polisi berjaket kulit hitam ini menginterupsi ucapan pria jangkung tadi.

Raut wajah tenang Siwon berubah. Seolah tengah meredam rasa kesalnya.

"Sebutkan nama asli anda." ulang petugas yang papan namanya tertutup jaket itu. Sorot matanya tidak tajam tapi intonasi suaranya tegas meminta Luhan untuk segera menjawab.

"Xi..Xi Luhan." yeoja itu berujar pelan.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan, bibir petugas berjaket itu membuka dengan bola mata sedikit melebar. Seperti tengah mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya sendiri. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh kembali kedalam ruangan tanpa memberikan sepatah kata pun.

"Ah, terima kasih, Luhan-ssi. Berhati-hatilah dijalan. Selamat malam!" Siwon tersenyum ramah dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan sopan ke arah Luhan dan Sehunsebelum menyusul rekannya.

"Ada apa dengan dua polisi itu? Kau mengenalnya?" Sehun bertanya.

"_Aniyo._" Luhan menjawab ragu.

Ia memang tidak mengenal dua petugas tadi. Tapi ada sesuatu didalam hatinya yang merasa bahwa tatapan mata petugas berjaket kulit hitam tadi mirip dengan tatapan seseorang.

.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam tapi duo polisi tampan ini masih harus mengurus laporan dari kasus yang baru saja mereka tangani. Salah satu polisi bertubuh jangkungmenatap heran ke arahrekan kerjanya yang duduk di salah satu meja kerja dan sedari tadi hanya berkomat-kamit didepan buku catatannya sendiri. Karena penasaran, iamelangkah mengendap ke belakang bangku sambil sedikit mengintip tulisan tangan rekannya yang masih serius dan terus berucap satu kata.

"Xi...Xi Luhan..Xi..."

"Namanya Oh Luhan! Kau jangan sembarangan mengubah nama, Junmyeon-ah! Apa kau tak bisa membaca tulisanmu sendiri?"Siwon, si polisi jangkung itu sukses membuat rekannya tercekat kaget.

"Ssh! Mengganggu saja, kau!"

"Kau sendiri aneh. Jelas-jelas wanita itu bermarga Oh, seperti suaminya." Siwonberujar sewot.

Pria berseragam lengkap bernama Kim Junmyeon ini malah mendengus kasar. Tatapannya masih terpancang ke buku catatan kecil yang tadi digunakan oleh anak buahnya untuk mencari keterangan saksi dan korban tindak kriminal gerombolan penjarah. Malam itu ia baru saja menerima sebuah laporan keberadaan target mereka di salah satu minimarket dan langsung mengirim seluruh antek-anteknya untuk meringkus para pelaku yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan warga.

Ia sendiri sempat melihat seorang pria jangkung berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah dingin ikut datang ke kantor polisi bersama seorang wanita muda yang terus mendekapnya. Nampak jelas raut ketakutan di wajah perempuan yang saat itu tengah menggendong seorang batita. Ketiganya baru saja meninggalkan kantor setelah selesai memberikan keterangan.

Dan dari hasil tanya jawab, pada satu nama inilah pikiran seorang kepala divisi penyelidikan kriminal itu terpusat. Tertulis tiga nama diatas kertas putih itu. Yang pertama Oh Sehun (24), Oh Luhan (22) dan Oh Joonyi (11 bulan). Junmyeon tahu mereka adalah pasangan suami istri muda yang nyaris menjadi korban.

"Kau tidak lihat wajah tegang wanita itu saat tiba-tiba saja kau menarik tangannya dan menanyakan nama aslinya. Untung saja suaminya tidak langsung menghajarmu." Siwon berujar lagi. Ia sendiri tengah disibukkan dengan dokumen-dokumen lain.

Junmyeon diam. Ia masih fokus pada buku catatannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyai nama marga dari para saksi atau korban? Apa ada seseorang yang sedang kau cari?" Siwon bertanya dari ujung meja.

Sepasang mata Junmyeon menatap lurus rekan kerjanya itu dan dengan nada datar ia menjawab tegas.

"Hm. Aku memang mencari seseorang."

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya untuk membalas tatapan dingin atasannya itu. Keduanya lahir di tahun yang sama dan Siwon akan melepas semua atribut formal ketika tidak sedang dalam waktu tugas. Walau rekannya itu memiliki wajah damai dan tentram bak malaikat, Junmyeon sebenarnya tengah menyembunyikan tanduk merahnya yang hanya akan ia keluarkan ketika turun langsung menangani tersangka. Menjabat sebagai wakil kepala divisi yang diketuai oleh rekannya sendiri, membuat Siwon kerap merasa janggal jika atasannya itu sudah ikut turun tangan mengatasi kasus. Pria itu berubah antusias saat bertemu dengan para saksi atau korban kriminal dimana ia hanya akan mengajukan satu pertanyaan singkat, _sebutkan nama asli Anda._

"Perlu bantuanku? Siapa nama yang sedang kau cari? Barangkali aku menemukannya di dokumen ini."

"_Ya! _Apa kau baru saja menyumpahi orang yang kucari untuk masuk ke dalam deretan nama korban? Selama ini aku lega tidak menemukan namanya disana." Junmyeon berseru marah sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke dokumen yang tengah dibaca Siwon.

Pria itu tersenyum singkat lalu berujar, "Dilihat dari reaksimu, kelihatannya dia orang yang sangat penting. Mantan kekasihmu, ya? Ah, biar kutebak. Kepala divisi kriminal yang paling dihormati ini kelihatannya pernah dicampakkan. Oh bukan, kau yang mencampakannya dan sekarang merasa menyesal lalu ingin menemuinya kembali untuk meminta maaf?"

Dari ujung meja terdengar tawa Junmyeon yang dipaksakan.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang mencampakkan dan siapa yang dicampakkan." katanya refleks menjawab.

"_Wae? _Terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan tidak sempat memperhatikannya?" sambar Siwon.

Hati Junmyeon mencelos. Lagi-lagi tebakan rekan kerjanya ini mengenai sasaran. Tapi ia tak mau begitu saja mengakui disaat dirinya sendiri juga tidak begitu yakin akan alasannya. Hanya sebuah senyum remeh tersungging sebagai jawaban.

Pria itu sudah merapikan meja dan hendak menyampirkan jaket kulit hitamnya ketika mulut cerewet Siwon tak berhenti bercakap.

"Kau mau aku membantu menyelidiki ibu muda tadi? Suaminya memberi alamat apartemen mereka dan kurasa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari istrinya."

"Ucapanmu barusan terdengar seperti pria hidung belang yang mau menguntit ke rumah istri orang!" Junmyeon menjawab pedas.

"Hey, _man. I'm just offering a help for my boss!"_

"Tak ada yang harus dibantu. Kasus selesai! Selamat malam petugas Choi!"

Siwon hanya termangu diam saat melihat punggung Junmyeon menghilang di pintu. Tapi matanya teralihkan pada satu benda putih melayang yang nampaknya terjatuh dari saku jaket rekannya itu. Siwon mendekat dan meraihnya dari lantai.

Potret muda Junmyeon bersama seorang wanita cantik berlesung pipi tengah tersenyum lebar. Tangan si wanita melingkar di pinggang Junmyeon dengan kepala bersandar di bahu kiri pria berwajah malaikat itu. Sedang sebelah tangan Junmyeon sendiri menangkup pipi kiri si yeoja. Keduanya terlihat begitu mesra didepan kamera.

Siwon refleks membalikan fotonya dan melihat sebuah tulisan ramping khas wanita dalam huruf _Hangeul_.

"_Naeui saranghaneun, Kim Jun Myeon. Saranghae. Xi Yixing." _Siwon berujar pelan saat membaca tulisan itu secara lisan. Senyum tipis kemudian mengembang di bibirnya.

"Itukah alasanmu begitu terkejut mendengar nama depan wanita tadi, Junmyeon-ah?"

.

.

Menjelang pagi Luhan baru saja sampai didepan pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya masih lemas dan matanya benar-benar sembab. Ia masuk ke dalam flat, menidurkan Joonyi yang terlelap nyaman lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah. Setelah mengecek di cermin dan memasang raut tenang, yeoja ini keluar kamar, menutup pintunya lalu duduk di kursi panjang dan lebar yang ada disebelah pintu kamarnya. Tepat di sebelah seseorang yang sudah lebih dulu ada disana.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu berjaga sampai pagi disini, Sehun-ssi." Luhan berujar pelan.

Pria disampingnya itu tersenyum singkat.

"Masuklah. Aku akan menunggu disini sampai suamimu pulang."

Luhan mendongak. Angin dingin di pagi buta itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajah mulusnya. Sehun kembali menyunggingkan senyum mahalnya begitu melihat raut wajah ibu muda itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya agar tak ada lagi salah paham. Aku tak mau suamimu ikut salah sangka dan mungkin akan menuntut atau bahkan menyeretku ke pengadilan." ia terkekeh pelan. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah mengaku sebagai suamimu dihadapan para polisi tadi. Aku hanya terlanjur bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan mereka yang mendesak disaat kau masih sibuk menangis."

Luhan mengulum senyumnya dan masih menatap wajah pucat dengan rahang tegas itu dari samping ketika Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tapi tenanglah. Aku sudah memberikan alamatku jika mereka masih membutuhkan keterangan lain."

Sehun menaruh kedua lengan panjangnya ke belakang untuk menyangga tubuhnya, menolak untuk membalas tatapan Luhan.

"_Gomawo.._" perempuan disampingnya itu berujar lirih. Kali ini mata elang Sehun beradu dengan sepasang mata rusanya.

"_Gomawo, _Sehun-ssi." ulangnya sambil meluncurkan sebuah senyum manis perdananya.

Kalau tidak ingat status wanita didepannya ini, Sehun yakin dirinya akan lupa bagaimana mengontrol ekspresi wajah dan deru nafasnya saat untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah ibu muda itu mendadak terlihat berbeda di matanya. Sehun jelas sudah terbiasa melihat perempuan-perempuan cantik tersenyum, tapi kenapa melihat senyuman tulus dari bibir mungil yeoja disampingnya ini justru yang membuat sesuatu di balik dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat.

"Bukan aku. Tapi karyawan toko dan petugas kepolisianlah yang pantas mendapatkannya." balas Sehun sambil membuang muka.

Yeoja itu mendengus tawa pelan. Luhan sebenarnya malu jika harus mengingat kejadian yang sangat mengancam nyawanya tadi. Karena sangat panik dan ketakutan, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan terus-terusan mendekap tubuh Sehun walau pria ini kelihatannya baik-baik saja dengan perlakuan Luhan. Sampai para polisi saja percaya kalau keduanya ini suami istri.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena kurang kooperatif membantumu saat ditanyai polisi. Memalukan sekali. Joonyi justru tidak menangis dan malah jauh lebih tenang."

"Bayimu pintar. Sungguh. Dia memang jauh lebih kooperatif dibandingkan ibunya."

Dua mata itu saling tatap lagi sejenak disusul derai tawa pelan. Mata elang Sehun menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Luhan sedikit tertegun melihat ekspresi lain di wajah pria itu.

"Jadi, pukul berapa suamimu kembali? Apa dia tak pulang hari ini?" tanya Sehun saat tawa keduanya mereda.

Ada ekspresi aneh yang tak bisa ia baca di wajah perempuan itu. Sempat menegang lalu berubah datar hingga akhirnya seulas senyum mampir lagi di bibir mungilnya.

"Aku juga punya pertanyaan yang sama denganmu." jawabnya singkat.

"Dimana dia?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun. Perubahan ekspresi di wajah Luhan membuatnya merasa janggal.

Yeoja itu menunduk, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Masih menatap ujung kakinya, ia kembali menjawab lirih.

"Pertanyaanmu masih sama dengan pertanyaanku."

_Bingo! _Dua jawaban Luhan barusan memberikan Sehun sebuah kejelasan yang berujung pada kesimpulan telak. Perempuan ini benar-benar seorang _single parent!_

'_Tuhan memberkatimu, Park Chanyeol!'_ batin Sehun, tiba-tiba hatinya merasa diambang rasa syukur.

Pria itu tak lagi meneruskan pertanyaannya walau sebenarnya mulutnya mendadak gatal karena rasa ingin tahu. Bagaimana bisa wanita ini tidak tahu kabar suaminya? Bagaimana mungkin ia ditinggalkan dengan seorang bayi mungil di tempat kecil seperti ini? Dan bagaimana caranya agar Sehun mampu meredakan sedikit euforia kelegaan yang tiba-tiba mulai menyesap ke dadanya?

Luhan tak mungkin menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya saat ini. Untuk menjelaskan pada dua sahabatnya saja ia butuh waktu beberapa minggu, apalagi pada orang asing yang baru ia temui seperti Sehun. Meski dirinya yakin Sehun adalah tipe pria baik-baik, tapi rasanya masih kurang pantas jika harus membeberkan siapa ia, siapa Joonyi dan siapa ayahnya yang juga belum ia , biarlah pria ini menganggap ia sebagai_ single parent_karena toh mereka jugatak akan bertemu lagi.

"Kalau begitu, jangan usir aku. Aku akan menunggu disini sampai pagi." tandas Sehun tiba-tiba.

Sepertinya Luhan bisa langsung menangkap sifat negatif pria disampingnya ini. Sehun jelas seorang yang keras kepala dan tetap pada pendiriannya. Seperti saat Luhan menyuruhnya untuk pulang setelah diantar sampai minimarket beberapa jam yang lalu. Dilihat dari raut wajah dan bentuk rahangnya yang tegas, Luhan juga tahu kalau pria ini tidak suka penolakan.

"Tunggulah." seraya bangkit, yeoja itu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

Sehun sempat mengamati punggung Luhan sebelum akhirnya mengumbar senyum tipis penuh arti pada langit malam. Tak tahu sudah berapa menit matanya terpejam menikmati desiran angin yang terbilang cukup menusuk ke kulit pucatnya dan baru tersadar saat mencium bau wangi cokelat. Luhan tahu-tahu sudah duduk lagi disampingnya dengan membawa dua mug berisi cokelat panas dan satu selimut tebal.

"Pakai ini. Kemejamu tipis sekali untuk dipakai di musim gugur." ujarnya sambil memberikan selimut itu pada Sehun yang melongo heran.

Bagaimana tidak heran. Gadis itu memberinya selimut tebal sedang dia sendiri masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama bahkan mungkin jauh lebih tipis dari kemeja yang Sehun kenakan. Luhan tidak mempedulikan tatapan merengut Sehun dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan sambil sesekali menyesap minumannya.

"Sehun-ssi..." ia tercekat begitu sebelah tangan pucat Sehun menyampirkan selimut ke bahu sempitnya. Pria itu nyatanya tengah berbagi karena ukuran selimut yang Luhan bawa cukup untuk menutupi mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau sakit, siapa nanti yang akan mengurus bayimu?" tanyanya. Lalu dengan cuek mulai menyecap cokelat panas buatan Luhan.

Entah karena pengaruh selimut atau karena minuman buatannya, Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan hawa hangat mulai menjalar. Bukan dari tangannya yang sedang menggenggam mug panas atau karena bahunya yang tertutup sempurna oleh selimut, melainkan berasal dari tengkuk dan merambat ke wajah.

Luhan memang bukan orang yang melahirkan Joonyi dan belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa hatinya bergetar begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Ia merasa seseorang baru saja memberinya perhatian, walau Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selalu melakukannya tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Sangat lain. Apa mungkin itu karena Sehun adalah seorang pria? Lalu, bagaimana dengan pria-pria lain di kampusnya yang selama ini mendekati Luhan secara terang-terangan dan rela melakukan berbagai cara? Bukankah perhatian yang mereka berikan jauh lebih ekstrim dibandingkan pertanyaan sepele Sehun?

Percayalah, saat ini yeoja itu juga tak mengerti alur pikiran dan perasaannya sendiri. Yang jelas cepat-cepat ia sesap lagi minumannya untuk mengusir perasaan aneh yang baru ia rasakan. Saking ingin memblokir rasa itu, Luhan lupa bahwa ia baru saja membuat cokelat panas. Benar-benar panas.

"Ah!" pekiknya.

Sehun menoleh cepat dan melihat yeoja itu tengah meringis sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan satu tangan. Sambil tertunduk, Luhan menaruh mugnya kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan sudut kanan bibirnya yang terasa perih.

"Kau pikir ini _orange juice_? Sudah tahu panas malah langsung santap."

Ia mendengar suara datar Sehun dari samping tapi jarinya masih sibuk meredakan perih.

"Coba kulihat."

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan dingin Sehun sudah menarik dagu Luhan pelan hingga wajah manis itu saling berhadapan dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Gadis itu bahkan bisa melihat jelas warna cokelat pekat di kedua manik mata tajam milik Sehun yang saat itu tengah memperhatikan sudut bibirnya.

"Sampai lecet begini." ujarnya.

Luhan sadar kalau pria itu sedang menyentuh luka kecil di bibirnya, tapi tubuhnya justru mendadak kaku tak bisa digerakan. Rasa perih di sudur bibirnya itu hilang begitu saja. Bola mata rusanya juga tak ingin menoleh ke arah lain selain ke kedua mata Sehun yang tahu-tahu sudah balas menatapnya. Bukan tatapan tajam, dingin atau datar seperti saat pertama kali Luhan lihat, tapi tatapan teduh menenangkan.

Hawa panas itu datang lagi, sialnya kali ini lebih jelas terasa. Luhan tak bisa menolak, memblokir atau mengusir kehadirannya karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan gejolak aneh didadanya itu saat perlahan tapi pasti, jari jemari Sehun mengusap lembut permukaan pupil mata Luhan melebar karena menyadari jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang tak terkendali.

"Se..Sehun-ssi..." bibir mungil itu bergerak sedikit ketika sadar ada sesuatu yang janggal sedang terjadi didepannya.

Nampaknya bukan hanya Luhan yang tak mengerti bagaimana hatinya bekerja. Pria didepannya ini juga bagai terhipnotis ketika ia hanya mampu mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Mendekatkan wajah mulus Luhan ke wajah tegasnya. Aroma feminin yang khas menguar saat kedua cuping hidung itu nyaris bersentuhan jika saja Luhan tidak langsung menarik -sayup terdengar jerit nyaring dari dalam kamar.

"Joon..Joonyi menangis." katanya kikuk tanpa menatap Sehun.

"O..oh. _Keurae._" pria itu membalas, jauh lebih kikuk.

Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, yeoja itu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan aura canggung yang masih terasa.

Dada Sehun sesak seolah kemejanya itu membungkus erat tubuhnya dan hanya sedikit menyisakan ruang untuk bernafas. Sehun mengusap kasar dagunya dan mendengus tak sabar. Ia merutuki apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Luhan tadi. Tapi pria itu tahu, dengan pasti, apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa sejauh ini, sejak pertama kali ia beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata rusa itu, Sehun ingin sekali melindunginya, merengkuhnya agar ia merasa juga perlahan memahami gejolakdi dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak dan alasan hatinya tak menolak menerima kenyataan status wanita muda itu. Semua kejelasan ini membuatnya mendadak ingin menyumpahi si _partner combo _Chanyeol-Minseok, rekan kerja dan atasannya.

.

.

"Joonyi-ya..._gomawo_, karena kau tidak menyusahkanku seharian ini. Kau anak pintar, Joonyi. Ayahmu saja yang bodoh meninggalkanmu dengan _jiejie_ku! Kalau sampai aku menemukannya, ia akan habis di tanganku!" Luhan bermonolog disamping Joonyi yang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

Matahari sudah meninggi dan sudah beberapa jam lalu Sehun pergi. Jika tidak Luhan paksa, pria itu mungkin masih berada diluar, bersikeras untuk tidur disana.

"Kau menyukai Sehun _oppa_? Semalaman dengannya kau sama sekali tidak menangis. _Uri _Joonyi-ya malu menangis didepan Sehun _oppa_? Ah, kalau benar begitu, kau yang sudah membuat _eonni _malu! Sehun _oppa _malah melihat _eonni _yang menangis. Itu benar-benar hal yang memalukan, bukan?"

"Ternyata orang itu tidak galak seperti wajahnya, Joonyi walausempat ketakutan waktu pertama kali melihatnya. Seperti bertemu dengan _freezer _kulkas berjalan." Luhan tersenyum geli, "_Eonni _salah besar. Dia hangat, Joonyi. Hangat." pikiran Luhan tiba-tiba menerawang pada kejadian semalam. Teringat bagaimana Sehun mendekapnya erat, membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Joonyi tak boleh cemburu, ya?" yeoja itu bertanya riang sambil mengelus pipi gembil Joonyi kemudian menciumnya bergantian.

Cklek!

"LUHAN!" seseorang berseru kencang dari pintu kamar yang tak terkunci.

Joonyi bergerak kaget dalam tidurnya.

"_Jiejie?_" Luhan duduk dan menatap Yixing yang masih mengatur nafas di ambang pintu.

"Ooooh...terima kasih Tuhan, mereka aman." yeoja berlesung pipi itu melenguh lega.

Ia langsung menghambur mendekat dengan raut wajah cemas terpancar jelas. Tas dan mantelnya ia lempar begitu saja ke sembarang arah kemudian meraup tubuh Luhan ke pelukannya. Luhan jelas terkejut karena sejak kembalinya Yixing, ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendapat pelukan dari kakak semata wayangnya itu. Hal yang dulu sering Yixing lakukan sewaktu masih bersama.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku menghubungimu! Tapi ponselmu mendadak tidak aktif! Berani-beraninya kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati, Xi Luhan!"

"_Jie! _Suaramu bisa membangunkan Joonyi."

"Ooooh...syukurlah kalian tidak kenapa-napa." Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Luhan.

"Dingin sekali tanganmu. Kau tidak memakai sarung tangan?"

"Aku tak peduli. Yang jelas aku bisa cepat sampai kesini dan bertemu kalian!" lesung pipi itu terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah. Ikatan ibu dan anak nampaknya benar sangat kuat terjalin. Ia memang belum memberi kabar kakaknya itu karena semalaman ponselnya tertinggal di kamar. Tapi Luhan memang tidak berniat untuk memberi tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tahu Yixing memiliki sifat _over protective _terhadap sesuatu yang menurutnya penting dan Luhan tak mau karena kejujurannya itu Yixing kehilangan kepercayaan padanya untuk menjaga Joonyi.

"Aku ketiduran. Baterai ponselku habis, mungkin karena terus-terusan kau hubungi." Luhan beralasan.

Kakaknya itu malah tersenyum manis, membuat Luhan semakin diliputi rasa bersalah.

"_Gwaencanha. _Hatiku sudah lega melihat kalian aman disini." katanya.

Mata Luhan sedari tadi tidak mau menatap mata Yixing. Yeoja itu masih belum bisa terbiasa akan perlakuan kakaknya yang selalu memberikannya perhatian berlebih. Yixing sudah melepas tangannya dan hendak beralih mendekati Joonyi.

"_Andwae!" _tiba-tiba Luhan berseru. Ibu muda itu menoleh dan mengerutkan kening.

"Bersihkan dulu dirimu, baru boleh menyentuh Joonyi. Tubuhmu lengket! Banyak kuman!"

Yixing hanya mendengus tertawa. Tapi toh ia menjauh dari tubuh anaknya dan meraih handuk putih yang tergantung di sudut ruangan.

.

.

Kerinduan nampak jelas tersirat di wajah lelah kakaknya seolah lama tak bertemu sang itu tengah menyusui Joonyi di ranjang. Yixing sempat berkata bahwa ia mempercepat pekerjannya demi bisa pulang untuk memastikan kondisi Luhan dan Joonyi. Inilah yang lambat laun, sejak Yixing mendadak muncul kembali, membuat sikap keras kepala Luhan terhadapnya perlahan luntur. Ibu muda itu benar-benar mencintai putri semata wayangnya sekaligus menyayangi Luhan. Rasa sayang yang mungkin masih sama seperti dulu.

"Dia ada disini kan, _jie?_" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Yixing yang saat itu tengah memainkan mimik mukanya pada Joonyi kontan mendongak.

"_Ne?_"

"Ayahnya. Dia disini, bukan?" ulang Luhan datar dengan raut wajah teduh.

Yixing diam sesaat, kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Aku tak yakin, Lu."

"Aku tahu dia memang disini." Luhan berujar lagi tanpa melepas tatapannya ke arah Joonyi yang mulai terlelap. Mulutnya masih kadang bergerak menyesap air susu ibunya.

"Joonyi. Kau tidak memberikannya nama Cina seperti namamu atau namaku. Kau justru memberinya nama Korea. Sudah jelas bukan? Ayahnya berasal dari negara ini."

"Begitukah? Kau lupa kalau ayah kita juga orang Korea?" Yixing bertanya.

Giliran Luhan yang diam. Memang benar, ayah kandungnya berasal dari Korea dan menikah dengan seorang wanita berkebangsaan Cina asli. Perpaduan dua negara berbeda ini yang membuat keduanya fasih menggunakan dua bahasa.

"Siapa dia? Apa boleh aku tahu?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati.

Perempuan itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menyelimuti Joonyi yang sudah terlelap lalumengancingkan kembali kemejanya. Beberapa menit menggantung dan Yixing memilih untuk duduk dibawah bersama Luhan. Wajahnya tetap tenang.

"Aku sudah membuatmu tidak percaya pada cinta." tiba-tiba jawaban santai itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis Yixing.

Mata rusa Luhan melebar seolah berkata, _darimana kau tahu?!_

"Ibumu, Luhan. Ibumu." Yixing menjawab pertanyaan batin adiknya.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa kalau kau mewarisi mata rusa ibu. Dia pernah berkata padaku, _'Cinta itu berawal dari keluarga. Seandainya suatu hari nanti kaubertemu Luhan, tataplah matanya. Jika tak ada binar, itu tandanya Luhan sudah tidak lagi percaya padamu, padaku, pada cinta yang sebenarnya akan tetap ada untuknya. Artinya, aku sudah gagal membangun cinta untuk keluargaku sendiri dan merusak kepercayaan Luhan.'_Itu terakhir kalinya ibu membicarakanmu. Dan ia benar. Aku tidak lupa bagaimana reaksimu ketika melihatku datang kemari beberapa bulan lalu." yeoja itu tertawa masam, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang menawan.

Didepannya, Luhan hanya tertunduk tanpa memasang ekspresi apapun. Ini kedua kalinya Yixing menyebutkan sosok orang yang memang masih sangat tidak ingin Luhan bahas. Yeoja berlesung pipi itu sebenarnya enggan jika harus menyebutkan ibunya mengingat reaksi Luhan selalu acuh dan cenderung tak mau mendengar seperti saat ini.

"Itulah kenapa aku tak pernah menceritakan padamu siapa ayah Joonyi. Aku tak mau membuatmu makin tak percaya cinta melihat keadakan keluargaku seperti ini. Kau tak boleh kecewa lagi, Luhan. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, bagaimana kau akan menikah?" Yixing mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung.

Ia bisa melihat sudut bibir Luhan terangkat walau sangat singkat.

"Satu hal. Tidak semua cinta itu menyakitkan. Aku tahu kau pernah merasa ditinggalkan, tapi jangan jadikan itu sebagai patokan bahwa cinta akan selalu berakhir demikian. Tidak, Lu." Yixing berujar lirih, "Terkadang, bukan seseorang yang pergi..melainkan kita yang harus melepaskan."

Luhan bisa melihat mata Yixing menerawang. Kata-katanya barusan seperti tengah mewakili perasaannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih banyak, Luhan. Kau mau menerimaku. Terima kasih karena kau memberikan Joonyi kasih sayang layaknya seorang kakak. Aku tidak tahu jika itu bukan kau, apa bayi ini akan bisa ku rawat dengan baik."

Yixingmendadak sudah memasang senyum termanis yang sangat lama tak pernah lagi ia lihat. Luhan benar-benar merindukan momen kebersamaan mereka dimana dulu, sewaktu keluarganya masih utuh, Yixing tak pernah lepas dari Luhan. Keduanya seperti anak kembar yang kemana-mana harus selalu bersama. Luhan sangat mencintai kakaknya ini. Tak pernah sekalipun Yixing membuatnya kecewa sampai saat itu tiba dimana harta dan tahta membutakan yeoja ber_dimple _itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu repot. Seharusnya kau fokus untuk sidang minggu depan dan tidak malah mengurus Joonyi."

"Tak ada yang bisa menolaknya, _jie_. Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo." balas Luhan. Yixing terkekeh pelan.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku tak akan melupakan janjiku." katanya.

"Janji?" kening Luhan berkerut.

"Hm. Janji tujuanku kemari. Untuk menemukan ayahnya. Jika itu sudah terpenuhi, aku bisa hidup tenang. Begitu juga denganmu. Tak akan ada lagi tangis rewel Joonyi yang bisa membangunkan tidurmu tiap malam." kali ini yeoja itu tertawa pelan.

"Apa maksud _jiejie_?" nada bicara Luhan berubah tegas. Tubuhnya sendiri refleks menegak.

Yixing berhenti tertawa dan menatap wajah heran Luhan. Ia sedikit membetulkan posisinya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan seraya menjawab tenang.

"Luhan, bukankah aku pernah bilang dulu? Kau sudah bersedia menampungku dan Joonyi, aku juga sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap. Kali ini aku akan fokus mencari keberadaan ayahnya agar aku tak lagi membebanimu. Ingat janjiku? Aku dan Joonyi akan pergi kalau ayahnya kutemukan. Sudah lebih dari cukup aku menerima bantuanmu, Lu."

Luhan diam terpaku. Ia memang tidak lupa janji Yixing, tapi _sengaja _melupakan. Mungkin mudah bagi Yixing mengucapkan kata pergi dengan senyum berlesung dihadapan Luhan karena yeoja itu tak mengerti bagaimana selama tiga bulan ke belakang, Luhan mau belajar menerima kembali sosok sang kakak. Melupakan kejadian yang merenggut kebersamaan mereka. Tak mungkin ia membiarkan keluarga satu-satunya itu pergi begitu saja setelah hatinya mulai bisa menerima semua keadaan. Tidak setelah sosok Joonyi hadir dan melekat di kehidupannya. Yixing tidak tahu kalau adiknya ini baru saja ingin memulai lembar baru yang akan mencatat momen mereka sebagai keluarga lagi.

Luhan, yang tadinya ingin melihat seperti apa sosok ayah Joonyi, mendadak menguburkan niat dan justru berharap kalau pria itu tidak perlu muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Katakan, siapa namanya. Nama pria itu."

Dua manik hitam Yixing menatap lurus manik mata Luhan. Rahang Luhan menegas.

"Katakan padaku, _jie_!" desak Luhan.

"Untuk apa, Luhan? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" alis Yixing bertaut.

"Karena aku berjanji, untuk tidak mempertemukan kalian bersama. Tidak akan pernah."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Annyeoooong~**

**Waaaah...g nyangka sama responnya!**

**Terima kasih buat reader-deul yang sudah berbaik hati mereview ^^**

**Aku kirim kalian kecup manis dari bias masing-masing :D**

**Mian kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan, karena SUMPAH, kabar dari galaxy bener-bener memilukan :'(**

**Semoga reader-deul yang aku cintai ini masih mau memberikan reviewnya sebagai suntikan semangat #WISH**

**Once more, WE ARE ONE! SARANGHAEYO YEOROBUN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Reply Review:**_

**my lulu: **Sehun emang super manly! _The ManliestMagnaeEver as long I see!_ Ehehe...mian, yang nolonginnya bukan Park Dobby yaaa tapi malah abang Junmen :3 semoga kehadirannya berkenan di hati ihihiii~ KEEP HUNHAN SHIPPER \m/

**yixingcom: **biasa, Kyungsoo malu-malu kucing padahal udah gatel juga tuh *apanya?*Abang Junmen baru nongol disini bareng abang siwon (duet maut si holang kaya) XD

**Kim Leera: **authornya sendiri juga ga nyangka si Kkamjong bisa nahan udah diterima _chingu _^^ itu di summary udah ditambahin official pairingnya biar gampang dicari yaaaa~

**ruixi: **Yeheeet~ _gomawo chingu~ *kiss bye from HunHan*_

**luhan: **iya, ini official pairing kok heheee...aku lanjut dengan semangat 4-94-88-12-7 (nomor bias andalan) 'O'9

**xihannin: **woaaaaaaah~ _kamsahaeyo ^^ _iya nih, sehun manly abis sampe pengen ikutan bersandar di dadanya(?)Emang,liat HunHan itu bikin gemes /Joonyi pasti punya temen kok, sabar ya kakak aku bilang dulu sama abang sehunnya *abaikan* makasih pake banget atas saran-sarannya yaaa...aku masih awam, jadi butuh tuntunan(?) hehee smoga berkenan sama chapter ini...

**Oh SeRa Land: **_jinjja? Gomawo~ ^^ _aku juga penasaran sama review sera di chapter ini hihiiii

**rinzkudo: **jangan menyesal, belum jauh tertinggal kok ;))

**shin hwa young: **KEEP HUNHAN HARD SHIPPER :D _kamsahaeyo support_nya _chingu _^^

**exojjang: **sudah dilanjut :)) mohon masukannya yaaaa ^^

.

.

.

_**Neomu neomu kamsadeurigoyo~**_

_**I love you all and please don't be a silent reader **_

_**Your review is precious for the author, I mean it!**_

_**Soooo...review jusseyooooong~ goyang overdose bareng ByunBaek ^^v**_


	4. As Sweet As Candy

**- When the Coffee, Meet the Bubble -**

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me.**_

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

**P.S: untuk HunHan momennya, **_**mianhae..jeongmal**_**..karena di chapter ini fokus ke ChanBaek dulu uhuhuhu~ semoga tetap berkenan membaca dan mereview ya **_**naeui saranghaneun reader-deul ^^ **_**walau **_**main cast**_**nya HunHan, Kaisoo dan ChanBaek,**__**semua **_**couple**_** tetap bakal muncul sesuai porsinya kok...**_**geogjeongmal ne **_

_**Sorry for the typo. I'll be waiting for the review. Happy reading, reader-deul~**_

.

.

.

_**Previous Story**_

_Luhan, yang tadinya ingin melihat seperti apa sosok ayah Joonyi, mendadak menguburkan niat dan justru berharap kalau pria itu tidak perlu muncul dihadapan mereka._

"_Katakan, siapa namanya. Nama pria itu."_

_Dua manik hitam Yixing menatap lurus manik mata Luhan. Rahang Luhan menegas._

"_Katakan padaku, jie!" desak Luhan._

"_Untuk apa, Luhan? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" alis Yixing bertaut._

"_Karena aku berjanji, untuk tidak mempertemukan kalian bersama. Tidak akan pernah."_

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

**~ As Sweet As Candy ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh usaha keras dan pengorbanan yang tak sedikit hanya demi memindahkan tali itu dari kiri ke kanan. Empat tahun sudah ketiganya menuntut ilmu sebagai mahasiswi dan hari ini semua jerih payahnya terbayar sempurna ketika para petinggi universitas menyematkan secara resmi gelar sarjana pada para lulusannya. Senyum bangga dan rasa gembira terpancar jelas di wajah Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, si sarjana muda.

Selepas acara, ketiganya kembali ke urusan masing-masing. Luhan buru-buru pulang untuk mengurus Joonyi karena Yixing sedang tidak enak badan, Kyungsoo entah dibawa kemana oleh Jongin yang baru mendapatkan hadiah ucapan selamat dari kedua orang tuanya berupa satu unit mobil putih _Pajero Sport_, dan Baekhyun yang kini sudah bermata sembab saat mengantar kedua orang tuanya pulang kembali ke Mokpo. Keluarga kecil itu saat ini tengah menanti bus di halte dekat flat Baekhyun berada.

"Baekhyun-ah, nanti setelah mengantar kami, kau antarkan bingkisan ini ke tempat tinggal cucunya nenek Park, ya? Begitu tahu kami akan ke Seoul, dia langsung menitipkan ini subuh tadi."

Baekhyun melirik bungkusan kain di tangan ibunya itu. Orang tuanya memang datang tepat beberapa menit sebelum upacara wisuda dimulai dan harus kembali untuk bekerja esok. Sebelum musim dingin tiba, Donghae, ayah Baekhyun, memutuskan untuk melaut sesering mungkin.

"Nenek Park yang punya kedai ramen itu? Cucunya tinggal disini juga?" Baekhyun bertanya. Suaranya sengau seperti orang kena pilek.

Taeyeon, sang bunda, mengangguk. "Dia bilang, cucunya sudah lama tak berkunjung dan sangat merindukan masakannya. Nah, nanti tolong kau antarkan, ya! Ini alamatnya." wanita tengah baya itu memberikan Baekhyun secarik kertas kecil dimana sebuah alamat tertulis disana.

"_Kaja! _Bus sudah datang." Donghae berujar. Moncong bus muncul dari belokan dan air mata Baekhyun kembali turun.

"_Aigoo_...anak _eomma _yang cantik ini jelek kalau menangis! Matamu akan semakin tak terlihat!" Taeyeon menepuk pelan bahu anaknya.

"_Eomma, _tak bisakah kalian menginap saja? Kalian kan baru bertemu denganku hari ini dalam beberapa bulan.."

"Baekhyun-ah, kami hanya pulang ke Mokpo. Bukan ke Amerika. Sudah-sudah...kemarilah."

"_Appa..." _yeoja itu memeluk sayang ayahnya.

Donghae kemudian meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangatnya sambil mengecup lama puncak kepala anak semata wayangnya itu yang masih terisak.

Bus sudah berhenti tepat didepan ketiganya dan pelukan erat ayah-anak itupun terpaksa berakhir. Taeyeon mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun bergantian lalu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jangan lupa antarkan, ya.. _Saranghae_, _nae adeul!_" tambahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam bus.

"Jaga dirimu. Kau sudah kami beri kepercayaan untuk tetap tinggal disini. Jangan lupa makan, jangan begadang dan sesekali sempatkanlah waktu untuk pulang ke Mokpo! Aku tahu kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan impianmu, tapi jangan lupakan kampung halaman tempat kau dilahirkan, Baekhyun-ah." Donghae berpesan.

Baekhyun meringis. Ia memang sudah lama tidak kembali ke kampung halamannya itu.

"_Arasseo, appa."_

"Baekhyun-ah, antarkan pesanannya ya!" suara cempreng ibunya terdengar dari ujung badan bus.

Baekhyun dan Donghae menoleh melihat kepala Taeyeon sudah menyembul keluar dari jendela.

"_Ish.._pesanan ini lebih penting buat _eomma_ daripada anaknya sendiri!" cibir Baekhyun.

Donghae hanya tersenyum singkat, mengecup kembali ubun-ubun Baekhyun dan masuk menyusul Taeyeon. Tak lama bus melaju pelan, meninggalkan yeoja yang melanjutkan tangisnya di halte yang sepi bersama satu bingkisan berbungkus kain di tangannya.

.

.

Pukul lima sore, tepat setelah Baekhyun mengantarkan kedua orang tuanya dan setelah sempat berdandan, ia berdiri tak sabar didepan sebuh pintu kamar apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah. Yeoja itu bahkan harus berulang kali memastikan alamatnya tidak salah ke petugas keamanan yang berjaga di lantai bawah.

Ada suara kunci otomatis terbuka dan munculah satu wajah asing milik seorang pria jangkung dari balik pintunya. Karena terlalu lama menetap di Seoul, ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa cucu nenek Park, tetangganya di Mokpo. Kentara sekali pria ini baru saja mandi karena Baekhyun bisa mencium wangi shampo dari rambut hitam cepaknya yang basah dan berantakan. Handuk putih tersampir di bahunya yang tegap.

Pria yang juga memiliki bentuk telinga lebar itu menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali lagi keatas sebelum mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan singkat.

"_Nuguseyo?"_

Baekhyun mengerjap kikuk sesaat. "Apa kau cucunya nenek Park?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kening pria jangkung itu sebentar mengerut, tapi tak lama ia mengangguk pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Oh, benar rupanya!" yeoja itu tanpa sadar melenguh lega, kemudian kembali berujar ramah.

"Aku hanya mau mengantarkan ini untukmu. Nenekmu yang menitipkannya. Kebetulan orang tuaku mengenal baik beliau."

Baekhyun sudah menyerahkan bingkisan kain itu ke hadapan si pria.

"Orang tuamu?" pria itu belum mau menerima pemberian yeoja mungil didepannya. Ia malah semakin merapatkan jarak diantara kedua alisnya. Baekhyun menarik nafas cukup panjang sebelum berujar cepat bak seorang _rapper_.

"Nenekmu tinggal tak jauh dari rumah kami, di Mokpo. Aku sudah lama menetap di Seoul untuk kuliah, dan orang tuaku baru saja datang berkunjung untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusanku tadi siang. Mereka baru saja pulang lalu menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu." Baekhyun menjawab kalimat panjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Jelas sekali ia sedang merasa sedikit kesal. Momen barusan mengingatkannya pada Sehun, sosok si pria kasir yang dulu juga sempat membuatnya jengkel.

Pria itu sedikit tersenyum, kemudian melebarkan pintu apartemennya. Tangannya yang panjang juga sudah terulur meraih bingkisan yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Oooh.._._" katanya singkat. Baekhyun berdesis.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi!"

"Eh.." pria itu hendak berujar.

Tapi Baekhyun melengos pergi begitu saja dan mendadak merasa malu saat kakinya, yang kala itu berbalut sepatu _heels _setinggi sepuluh senti, limbung karena belum terbiasa berjalan. Dengan wajah merah padam, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku baru saja mau bilang hati-hati. Sepatumu itu..apa tidak terlalu tinggi?"

Bukan main jengkelnya ia mendengar ucapan santai pria asing ini. Baekhyun jelas mengharapkan kata 'terima kasih'. Saat itu juga ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju _lift _di ujung lorong. Kalau bukan karena sebuah misi penting, yeoja itu tak akan mau memakai _dress _ketat sebatas paha berwarna cokelat susu yang sedikit menutupi lengan bagian atasnya dan _stocking _hitam senada dengan warna sepatunya di penghujung musim gugur ini. Selain kedinginan, yeoja itu juga kesulitan melangkah.

Baekhyun menyesal tidak memakai sepatu yang haknya jauh lebih rendah untuk memungkinkannya berjalan lebih cepat karena tahu-tahu sosok pria asing yang menjadi cucu nenek Park itu sudah melenggang cuek didepan halaman apartemen dengan sepeda gunungnya. Pria ber_sweater _abu-abu dengan celana gombrang hitam selutut itu mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun saat lewat tepat didepannya.

"Mau pergi bekerja, Chanyeol-ah?" seorang penjaga keamanan berseru tak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun.

Pria itu menoleh, membetulkan letak topi hitamnya yang bertuliskan _WOLF_, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangan sambil tercengir lebar. Entah mengapa Baekhyun semakin merasa sebal melihat deretan gigi putih pria bernama Chanyeol itu. _Mood_nya sedang buruk. Ia baru saja akan menghubungi taksi saat nama Kyungsoo muncul di layar ponselnya.

"_Wae, _Kyung?" tanyanya langsung.

"_Sedang apa kau didepan apartemen dengan pakaian seperti itu? Habis menghadiri sebuah pesta?"_

Baekhyun melotot. Kepalanya celingukan mencari-cari si pemilik suara seraya bertanya heran, "_Neon eodiya?"_

Tak perlu menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun sudah melihat mobil putih _Pajero Sport_ kebanggan Jongin bertengger beberapa meter diseberangnya. Pria kulit cokelat itu melambai dari balik kursi kemudi, Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis disebelahnya. Keduanya masih memakai kostum yang sama sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"_Ppaliwa! Atau kau akan dikira wanita malam jika terus berdiri diam disana." _

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut lalu mematikan sambungan telepon dan melangkah dengan susah payah menuju mobil Jongin. Tanpa intruksi, yeoja itu membuka pintu belakang lalu mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi penumpang. Ia mengibaskan rambut hitam sebahunya.

"Pesta siapa yang habis kau datangi, nona manis?" Jongin bertanya meledek.

"Diam kau."

"Baekhyun-"

"Aku tidak sedang menghadiri pesta siapapun karena aku kesana hanya untuk mengantarkan barang titipan tetanggaku di Mokpo. Berhentilah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." yeoja itu memblokir langsung ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan pakaian dan riasan di wajahmu? Aku tidak pernah tahu kau suka memakai _blush on _dan _eye shadow._ Warna _lipstick_mu juga lain dari biasanya. Dan _heels _itu, ooh...kau terlihat seperti gadis-gadis penggoda iman!" Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengamati pipi mulus Baekhyun yang sudah tersapu tipis _blush on _merah muda, lalu kelopak mata sipit bereyelinernya yang sedikit ditambahi warna cokelat natural serta bibir tipis senada dengan warna pipinya. Baekhyun memang jauh terlihat lebih dewasa dan begitu manis.

"Sudahlah, Soo_._ Mungkin Baekhyun sedang menanti seseorang." Jongin menengahi.

"_Aniya. _Kalian mau kemana? Kalau aku mengganggu, turunkan saja aku di flatku. Kurasa aku sudah tak kuat lagi berjalan."

"Kau yakin? Sudah berdandan cantik seperti ini mau pulang begitu saja? Kebetulan kami belum menemukan tempat tujuan. Apa kau punya usul, nona Baek?"

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo sekilas, yeoja bermata bulat itu menaikkan kedua alisnya seolah menanti jawaban.

"Kalian tidak sedang mencari hotel untuk menghabiskan 'malam pertama' bukan?"

"Baek...!" Kyungsoo melenguh kesal. Disisinya, Jongin terkekeh geli.

"Kalau begitu, ke kafe langgananku saja. Aku memang berniat kesana malam ini."

.

.

"_Ish, jinjja! _Si dobby itu benar-benar... _YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"_

Semua mata pelanggan menatap heran ke arah pintu masuk kafe begitu mendengar suara nyaring seorang perempuan berpipi _chubby _ini. Tampangnya sudah garang saat melangkah masuk menuju meja kasir tempat Chanyeol berada. Seorang pelanggan yang sedang ia layani buru-buru membayar lalu melengos pergi.

"_Noona, _kau menakuti pelanggan kita." katanya dengan raut polos.

"Aku tahu kau izin masuk kerja sore hari ini karena kau baru saja membeli sepeda impianmu. Tapi tidak usah menempatkannya tepat didepan pintu masuk! Kau menghalangi jalan, tahu! Pindahkan! Atau ku sumpahi sepedamu hilang!" Minseok berkata galak.

"Ah, _noona..._kalau aku parkir di belakang, sepedaku bisa tergores. Kau tidak lihat, terlalu banyak barang disana? Aku sudah menabung gila-gilaan untuk membelinya."

"CEPAT!"

Chanyeol akhirnya hanya menelan ludah tanpa bisa membantah lagi. Tak mungkin membangkang atau harus mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo _andalannya untuk meluluhkan hati Minseok disaat semua mata terpusat padanya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Park Chanyeol. Jangan makan ketika bekerja." yeoja itu mengangkat piring kecil yang Chanyeol sembunyikan di balik mesin kasir.

"Tapi aku baru saja menerima kiriman _kimchi _buatan nenekku!" akhirnya Chanyeol berujar gemas.

Minseok hanya berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria jangkung itu akhirnya mengalah lalu keluar dari singgasananya menuju pintu kafe. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Kim Jongdae yang lagi-lagi absen di waktu kencan mereka dan mengakibatkan emosi Minseok meninggi. Yeoja itu jelas meluapkan kekesalannya pada Chanyeol.

Selesai memindahkan sepedanya ke halaman di belakang yang lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai gudang super berantakan, Chanyeol kembali masuk lewat pintu depan dan nyaris menubruk seseorang. Keduanya mengucapkan kata maaf bersamaan.

"Oh.." mulutnya membulat begitu menatap sosok yang hampir ia tabrak. Seorang gadis yang terasa familiar berdiri dengan ekspresi sama didepannya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_? Park Chanyeol? Betulkah?" suara bass berseru dari belakang gadis itu.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat dua wajah tak asing. Lelaki berkulit cokelat tegas tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Disampingnya berdiri perempuan bermata bulat dengan bibir berbentuk hati yang menyipitkan kedua matanya seolah tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Kkamjong?!" akhirnya sebuah nama hinggap di ingatan Chanyeol.

Langsung saja keduanya berhambur saling memeluk. Pelukan khas pria.

"_Oraemaniya jinjja. _Waaaah...makin gelap saja kau! Sepertinya masih sering bermain basket."

"Ah, _anieyo, hyung. _Kulitku kan sudah seperti ini sejak lahir. Kau bekerja disini? Ku pikir kau sudah menjadi _member club _NBA."

"Sialan. Kau meledekku, _eoh?" _

Jongin tertawa. Chanyeol kemudian menatap dua yeoja yang terlihat kebingungan didepan pintu masuk itu dimana Kyungsoo sudah mengangguk ramah. Ia baru saja mengenali pria ini sebagai seniornya sekaligus senior Jongin di SMA dulu. Park Chanyeol, si ketua klub basket sekolah yang menurunkan tahtanya pada Jongin.

"Ini Kyungsoo, _hyung. _Do Kyungsoo. Teman sekelasku, juniormu juga."

"Aaaah...pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Dia gadis yang selalu ada bersamamu, kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo.

"Dan ini..."

"PARK CHANYEOL!" belum sempat Jongin mengenalkan satu yeoja lain, suara nyaring itu lagi-lagi terdengar menggema di telinga dan membuat keempat orang itu berjengit kaget.

"Masuklah. Nanti kutemui. Bosku sedang doyan mengamuk hari ini!"

Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang Baekhyun yang langsung saja melenggang penuh usaha ke dalam kafe. Kentara sekali ia sangat hati-hati dalam melangkah. Yeoja itu memilih satu meja cukup besar di ujung ruangan dan langsung melenguh panjang saat duduk di kursinya. Jongin sudah kembali ke meja kasir, memesan pesanan yang sempat Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo sebutkan.

"Kau mengenal pria itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol _sunbae? _Ya. Dia dua tingkat diatasku dan Jongin. Mereka diva di tim basket sekolahku dulu." Kyungsoo menjawab santai. Matanya sedang mengeksplor interior unik didalam kafe.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat sambil memperhatikan sosok Chanyeol yang tengah berbincang seru bersama Jongin. Antrian sedang kosong kala itu. Ia sempat merasa heran. Setahunya, nenek Park itu orang biasa, tapi cucunya ini justru pernah menjadi siswa di sebuah sekolah elit bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang memang berasal dari keluarga berada. Ia juga tinggal di sebuah apartemen cukup mewah. Biaya sewa satu kamar apartemen itu jelas tidak bisa dibilang murah.

'_Apa honor penjaga mesin kasir bisa dipakai untuk membeli satu unit apartemen?' _itulah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepala Baekhyun.

"Ini kafe tempat si pria kasir yang kau taksir itu, Baek?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bertanya, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Ia diam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Seolah baru menyadari sesuatu, punggung Kyungsoo menegak, matanya melebar, dan ia menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah sosok senior dan suaminya. Lalu kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Aku tahu matamu besar. Tapi tak perlu memelototiku seperti itu, Kyung!" ledek Baekhyun.

"Baek! Kau naksir Chanyeol _sunbae_?" Kyungsoo bertanya polos.

"_MWO_?" giliran Baekhyun yang melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya.

"Dia kan satu-satunya penjaga mesin kasir disini. Aku tak melihat ada orang lain."

Mata Baekhyun menatap lagi pria bertelinga lebar itu. Ucapan Kyungsoo barusan menyadarkannya bahwa sosok pria jangkung penjaga mesin kasir kala itu bukanlah pria yang tengah ia cari. Baekhyun baru sadar kalau Sehun tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Jongin-ah, apa Chanyeol _sunbae _sudah punya pacar? Kurasa..."

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Baekhyun memotong ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia menatap intens kedua bola mata bulat Kyungsoo lalu menggeleng pelan seolah memberikan sebuah kode.

Jongin yang kala itu baru saja tiba hanya bisa menatap keheranan pada dua gadis didepannya tanpa ada niat untuk bertanya.

"Ini minumanmu, nona Baek. Rupanya kau benar-benar seorang pelanggan tetap di kafe ini." katanya. Satu medium _cup vanilla bubble tea _sudah bertengger manis didepan Baekhyun.

"Apa Chanyeol _sunbae _yang mengatakannya?" tanya Kyungsoo, melirik Baekhyun sekilas lalu mulai menyeruput _mocca bubble_ pesanannya.

Jongin mengangguk bersemangat.

"Dia mengatakannya?!" ulang Baekhyun. Keningnya berkerut.

"_Eoh_. Dia bilang, terakhir kali kau kemari, kau sedikit terlibat adu mulut seru dengan Sehun _hyung_. Suara cemprengmu itu terdengar sampai dapur, kau tahu. Chanyeol _hyung _saja bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dari sana."

"Sehun? Oh Sehun _sunbae_? Senior bertampang datar yang satu klub basket denganmu?!"

"_Ish_..rasanya aneh mendengarmu mengatai orang lain, Soo." Jongin mendelik, tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Benar. Oh Sehun yang dingin itu. Dia juga bekerja disini tapi sedang mengambil cuti untuk kuliah. Kau tahu, barusan Chanyeol _hyung _bilang kalau Sehun _hyung _sedang tergila-gila pada seorang wanita beranak satu!"

"UHUK! UHUK!" Baekhyun baru saja tersedak bulir _bubble tea_nya.

"Pelan-pelan, Baek." Kyungsoo mengusap-ngusap punggung Baekhyun. Nampak sekali dua orang didepannya ini tidak peka pada perasaan yeoja itu.

"Konyol sekali. Dengan wajah setampan itu, bukankah Sehun _hyung _pantas mendapatkan wanita _single_? Benar-benar _single, _bukan malah seorang _single parent_!"

'_Benar! Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Kkamjong!' _Baekhyun membatin dalam hati.

"Itulah cinta. Kau tak bisa mengelak kemanapun arahnya tertuju."

"_Aigoo..._manis sekali ucapan istriku ini. Apa kau sedang melukiskan gambaran cinta kita?"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal dan kembali sibuk dengan minumannya. Saat itu, ponsel Jongin berdering nyaring di sakunya. Sang istri hanya memperhatikan dengan alis bertaut sampai pria _tan _itu selesai berbincang dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"_Wae?_" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Heechul _halmeonni, _dia sudah dirumah. _Eomma _meminta kita untuk segera pulang."

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri otomatis. Satu nama itu menyentil sistem sarafnya dan Jongin tahu yeoja bermata bulat ini tengah mengatur ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya sewajar mungkin.

"Kau tak apa ku tinggal, Baek?" Jongin bertanya buru-buru.

Yeoja itu melirik Kyungsoo sekilas yang sudah berubah pucat dan mendadak membisu, kemudian melenguh pendek dan menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ia sedang tidak _mood _untuk bertanya siapa itu Heechul _halmeonni._ Jongin tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursinya sambil menggamit lengan Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun-ah.." pria itu berujar lagi.

"Hmm.." Baekhyun menjawab malas.

"Chanyeol _hyung _itu pria baik. Dia sangat menyenangkan, sepertimu. Jangan galak-galak padanya!"

Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada Jongin. Apa sikapnya ini termasuk ke dalam sikap galak? Ia hanya merasa sebal saja karena pria itu tidak tahu caranya berterima kasih.

"Daripada mengurusku, lebih baik cepat bayar hutang kalian! Ingat ya, aku mau dua! DUA! Kembar lebih bagus."

Jongin tertawa sekilas lalu dengan mantap memberi Baekhyun penghormatan ala militer.

.

.

Emosi yeoja bernama Kim Minseok ini baru mereda beberapa menit sebelum kafe tutup saat sosok sang kekasih muncul didepan pintu sambil membawa seikat mawar merah sebagai permintaan maaf. Chanyeol terpaksa harus melihat adegan bak drama itu saat ia baru akan keluar mengambil sepedanya. Ia juga sempat berpapasan dengan yeoja pengantar pesanan neneknya tadi. Matanya sayu dan senyumnya pada Minseok juga terkesan di paksakan.

"_Mianhae, _Baekhyun-ah..." Minseok berujar lirih.

"_Anieyo. _Selamat berkencan, _eonni! _Aku duluan ya, Jongdae _oppa_!" ia mencoba berseru riang sebelum akhirnya keluar kafe tanpa menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol di ambang pintu.

"Kasihan sekali dia. Sehun benar-benar tak bisa ditebak apa maunya!" Minseok baru berkata setelah sosok Baekhyun tak terlihat lagi.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkan Sehun? Apa hubungannya, _noona_?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Kunci pintu dengan benar, Chanyeol-ah. Kami pergi dulu."

Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo heran begitu Minseok melenggang mesra keluar kafe bersama kekasih bersuara nyaringnya itu. Setelah memastikan semua lampu mati, Chanyeol akhirnya mengunci pintu kafe, beranjak ke halaman belakang yang memang tak di kunci, lalu menggenjot sepeda barunya itu sambil memasang _earphone _putih dan mulai meresapi irama musik. Udara dingin nampak tak mengusiknya karena _sweater _abu-abu miliknya itu malah ia gantung di stang sepeda. Hanya topi hitam _WOLF_nya saja yang masih setia bertengger di kepala.

Di waktu yang sama, Baekhyun sudah pasrah. Ia menenteng _heels_nya dan berjalan dengan kaki telanjang. Harus ia akui kakinya itu kedinginan, tapi daripada harus berulang kali terjatuh, akhirnya Baekhyun lebih memilih berjalan seperti ini. Lengkap sudah penderitannya. Orang tua yang lama tak ia jumpai kembali ke kampung halamannya, ia bertemu dengan pria jangkung asing yang tak tahu terima kasih dan kenyataan pahit memilukan bahwa Sehun kini sudah mulai melirik seorang wanita-beranak satu. Baekhyun bahkan sudah memastikan kabarnya langsung pada Minseok yang malah merasa bersalah karena menganggap Baekhyun sudah tak lagi tertarik pada rekan kerjanya itu.

Misinya malam ini adalah membuat Sehun melihatnya sebagai sosok wanita. Ia sudah menantikan momen ini dengan cukup persiapan karena sebelum-sebelumnya yeoja itu harus fokus pada tugas akhir. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun rela memakai _dress _ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya, _stocking _hitam untuk kaki jenjangnya dan _high_ _heels_ yang _katanya _mampu meningkatkan keseksian seorang wanita. Semua yang melekat di tubuhnya malam ini nyatanya sia-sia. Bahkan batang hidung Sehun pun sama sekali tak terlihat.

Saat tengah meratapi nasib, Baekhyun mendengar suara decit rem dari sisi jalan. Ia refleks menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat si pria telinga peri itu tengah duduk diam memperhatikan dari sepedanya. Chanyeol sudah melepas _earphone_ dan mensejajarkan posisinya tepat disamping Baekhyun.

"Naiklah." katanya singkat.

Perlu waktu bagi yeoja ini untuk mampu menalar maksud Chanyeol. Ia mengamati sepeda gunung itu dan tak sedikitpun melihat celah baginya untuk bisa menumpang disana.

"Disini." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan di kepala Baekhyun dan menepuk besi panjang tepat didepan joknya. Satu-satunya tempat paling wajar yang bisa dipakai untuk membonceng.

"_Dwaesseo._" Baekhyun menolak datar dan kembali melangkah.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Baekhyun-ssi!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol berseru.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah dan memberikan waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk kembali menyusulnya. Sepertinya Jongin benar. Pria ini bisa mendengar suara cemprengnya saat bersiteru dengan Sehun dulu karena Chanyeol bisa mengetahui namanya.

"Naiklah. Setidaknya sepeda tidak akan membuat kakimu membeku kedinginan." katanya lagi sambil melihat jari-jari kaki Baekhyun yang sudah memutih.

Keduanya kemudian saling tatap sesaat. Chanyeol bahkan sudah menyunggingkan senyum yang memamerkan giginya yang putih berderet rapi. Lalu, meski dengan sedikit keraguan, Baekhyun mendekat dan mulai menempatkan diri dengan nyaman di besi pipih itu. Yeoja itu duduk menyamping. Wangi parfum Chanyeol terasa menyengat nyaman begitu dua lengan panjangnya melintang di kedua sisi tubuh mungil Baekhyun saat mulai menjalankan sepedanya.

Angin malam musim gugur kontan terasa menusuk saat sepeda itu melaju pelan. Dua sisi lengan Baekhyun yang terbuka jelas tersapu kedinginan hingga sempat membuat yeoja itu mengelus sebelah lengannya secara refleks. Mendadak Chanyeol mengerem kembali dan tanpa suara, ia meraih _sweater _abu-abunya dari stang.

"Ini. Pakailah. Aku sudah cukup berkeringat karena mengayuh." katanya.

Baekhyun melongo heran. Ia hanya menatap _sweater_ milik pria jangkung itu.

"_Sweater_ku bersih. Ku jamin tak ada noda keringat!" nampaknya Chanyeol paham isi kepala yeoja didepannya ini.

Sambil tersipu malu, Baekhyun bangkit lalu memakai _sweater_ yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya itu dalam diam. Seluruh _dress_nya tertutup sempurna oleh _sweater _Chanyeol.Sekilas keduanya saling tatap dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol memamerkan senyum lebarnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa kikuk.

Pria itu sempat menanyakan arah jalan ke flat Baekhyun dan saat ini sepedanya sudah melaju ke jalan pintas yang memang biasa Baekhyun lewati. Namun sayang, jalan ini sedang dalam perbaikan jadi mau tak mau mereka harus melewati jalan utama yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Kau mengenal Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol buka suara. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Jongin tadi sempat bercerita. Apa benar mereka sudah menikah?" tanyanya lagi.

Yeoja di bawah dagunya itu mengangguk malas.

"Waaah..._daebak! _Si Kkamjong itu padahal _playboy _sekolah kelas kakap! Dia dan Sehun selalu saja jadi bahan obrolan para yeoja. Kupikir pria bebas seperti dia tak akan mudah berkomitmen. Haha..sifatnya memang sedikit mirip dengan Sehun, tak mudah ditebak!" lanjutnya, tak mempedulikan respon datar Baekhyun.

Yeoja itu kembali melontarkan gumaman singkat. Baekhyun hanya terlalu malas menanggapi masa lalu Jongin yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

"Kau karyawan baru?" akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mulai bertanya. Berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Ani_. Sudah tiga tahun lebih aku bekerja disana. Selama ini Minseok _noona _memang hanya menugaskanku di dapur. Tapi sejak si wajah poker itu melanjutkan kuliah masternya, akulah yang menggantikan." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan fokus ke jalanan.

Mulut yeoja itu membulat. Pantas saja ia merasa asing melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau teman dekat Sehun?" tebaknya lagi.

"Hm. Bisa dibilang, kami dua sejoli yang sangat bertolak belakang sejak SMA."

"Benar. Sehun pendiam dan kau sangat cerewet." Baekhyun berkata lirih.

"_Mworago?_"

"_Ne? A..anieyo!" _

Dari puncak kepalanya, Baekhyun bisa mendengar dengus tawa Chanyeol.

"Satu-satunya wanita yang berani membentak Sehun selain _eomma_nya adalah kau. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang mengantri pesanan itu sangat menjaga _image_nya didepan Sehun. Tapi kau? Kau benar-benar unik!"

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Temanmu itu enak saja mengataiku bocah sekolahan!" Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya.

"_Maja. _Dia keterlaluan. Saat itu kau bahkan lebih imut dari bocah sekolahan." Chanyeol terkikik keras begitu mengingat penampilan Baekhyun yang sempat ia lihat dari balik pintu dapur.

Baekhyun sudah menengadahkan kepalanya dan tengah menatap tajam pria bertopi ini sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus ke depan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol bertanya tiba-tiba. Nadanya terdengar biasa saja.

Baekhyun diam. Ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

"_Molla.._" kata itu refleks keluar begitu saja.

"Perasaan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu memang kadang tidak jelas. Seperti kau sekarang."

"Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta!" elak Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Hanya suka? Atau sebatas kagum? Ah, tak mungkin jika benar seperti itu! Apa kau memang sengaja berpenampilan seperti ini untuknya?"

Baekhyun diam. Hatinya membenarkan.

"Kau mungkin tidak sedang jatuh cinta, tapi kau baru saja patah hati." lanjutnya.

_JLEB!_

"Hey! Kau bukan _paparazzi _yang pantas menginterogasiku! Dan kenapa kita jadi membicarakan sahabat kutubmu itu? Aku tak ingin membahasnya!" yeoja itu menggerutu kesal.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan, tahu ucapannya itu benar. Tapi setelah itu tak ada lagi pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan karena nampaknya pria itu juga terlalu lelah untuk membuka suara. Nafasnya sudah agak memberat karena jalanan sedikit menanjak. Baekhyun sampai merasa berat badannya berkali lipat bertambah saat itu.

"Kau bisa berhenti kalau lelah. Jalan memutar ini jaraknya masih cukup jauh." kata Baekhyun, merasa tak enak.

"Haaah, _aniyah..gwaencanhah..._inih...bagus untuk kesehatan...OH!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol memekik pelan.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar ke atas kemudian menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah mata Chanyeol melebar. Didepan mereka ada sebuah turunan cukup panjang yang harus dilewati.

"Pegangan. Ini akan mengasyikan!" pria itu berseru riang. Nafasnya mendadak menggebu karena bersemangat.

Setelah memasang kuda-kuda pada pedal sepeda, mencondongkan dadanya sedikit ke depan-nyaris bersentuhan dengan punggung Baekhyun-Chanyeol mempercepat kayuhannya dan siap menghadapi turunan itu dalam kecepatan tinggi. Baekhyun memejamkan mata begitu ban sepeda dirasa menukik turun dengan hembusan angin kencang mulai membelai kasar wajahnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, buka matamu! Wohooooo!" pria itu berseru kencang.

Suatu keputusan yang salah begitu Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol, karena dua tangan kekar yang harusnya berada di stang sepeda malah terentang lebar seperti membalas terpaan angin.

"_Bwabwa! _Lihat ke depan!" pintanya lagi.

Yeoja yang kala itu tengah memperhatikan kelakuan Chanyeol, kembali menatap ke jalanan lurus didepannya. Turunan itu cukup panjang dan mereka bisa melihat pemandangan kelap-kelip kota Seoul jauh di bawahnya dengan sangat jelas. Layaknya taburan bintang di langit malam, lampu-lampu itu terlihat begitu indah dilihat dari posisi Baekhyun sekarang dan tanpa sadar sudah membuat cengiran lebar di bibir mungilnya.

"Wooooooo! Yeheeeee!" kali ini suara cempreng khas milik Baekhyun terdengar melengking. Tangannya yang memegang sepatu _heels _itu sudah ikut terentang bebas.

Chanyeol sempat heran, namun ia malah tertawa terbahak dan kembali berseru tidak jelas bersama. Seolah dengan melakukan teriakan-teriakan itu bisa mengurangi beban yang mereka rasakan. Terutama Baekhyun. Rasa patah hatinya sedikit terobati.

"Sudah kubilang, ini menyenangkan bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah ujung turunan terlihat didepan. Ia juga sudah memegang stang sepedanya kembali setelah sempat membetulkan letak topinya.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Sayang sekali, kita hanya menemui turunan seperti ini satu kali."

"Ooo...kau mau merasakannya lagi?"

"Ahahaa..._aniya! _Aku tak mau kalau harus mendorong sepedamu sampai puncak!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Baru beberapa menit lalu, yeoja mungil didepannya ini begitu cuek dan terkesan galak. Tapi saat ini, ia nampak seperti sesosok gadis kecil yang baru saja diperlihatkan mainan baru.

"Woooaaah...Tony _oppa..._" yeoja itu berujar dengan nada memuja.

Baekhyun sampai memutar kepalanya begitu melihat _banner _besar dengan foto Tony An, idola sejatinya, terpampang jelas di depan salah satu toko pakaian. Keduanya sudah berada di jalan raya dan tengah melewati berbagai pajangan di etalase toko.

"Kau _fans_ fanatik H.O.T?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk bersemangat. "_Neomu johayo! Jinjja! Jeongmal!"_

Chanyeol mengerem tiba-tiba sampai membuat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit terlempar ke depan.

"_Wae?_" tanyanya.

Ia mendongak menatap wajah pria yang saat itu sibuk memasang sebelah _earphone_, mengotak-atik ponselnya, tersenyum lebar, dan secara tiba-tiba menyingkap sisi rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya. Rupanya pria ini tengah memasangkan sebelah pasangan _earphone_nya ke telinga Baekhyun.

"_Candy?!" _yeoja itu memekik gembira.

Chanyeol hanya nyengir lalu mengangkat kedua bahu dan alisnya bersamaan, kemudian kembali mengayuh. Intro lagu _legend _yang sampai saat ini masih digemari itu membuat Baekhyun tak bisa diam. Kepalanya bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti iringan musik, pundaknya juga ikut turun naik.

Begitu memasuki bait lirik kedua, ia sepertinya sudah lupa diri dengan bernyanyi lantang sepanjang perjalanan tanpa mempedulikan _pitch control _atau segala hal yang sudah ia pelajari tentang vokal. Baekhyun juga tak mempedulikan tatapan keheranan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya.

"_Haessare ireona boni neomuna nunbusyeo modeunge da byeonhalgeoya neol hyanghan maeumdo.. Geurochiman neol saranganneunge anya.. Ijeneun nareul byeonhwasikiltenikka.. "_ ia bernyanyi begitu percaya diri meski nafasnya berantakan.

Saat akan mengambil nafas untuk memulai bagian _rap, _gerakannya terhentiketika mendengar suara baritone khas dari puncak kepalanya.

"_Neo mollae mollae mollae dareun yeojadeulgwa bigyo bigyohaetji jakkuman kkaeeojineun hwansangsoge honjaseo ulgo inneun chorahage gatyeobeorin nareul boasseo.. Neo tteonalkkeoya eum! Neo tteonalkkeoya eum! Hajiman ajikkaji saranghaneungeol.. Geurae geureochiman nae mam soge neoreul ijeogalkkeoya.." _secara mengejutkan, Chanyeol mengambil bagian itu dengan sempurna.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak lagi melanjutkan liriknya. Chanyeol masih manggut-manggut mengikuti musik, tidak sadar akan tatapan melongo yeoja dibawah kepalanya itu. Tak lama, Baekhyun tertawa geli dan ketika bagian _reff _baru akan dimulai, Chanyeol menginterupsi cengiran di wajah yeoja itu saat dirinya berseru kencang.

"_Da katchi, _Baekhyun-sii! _Hana! Dul! Set!"_

"_Danji neol saranghae ireoke malhaetji.. Ijekkeot junbihaetdeon manheun mareul dwirohanchae.. Onjena ni yeope isselge ireoke yaksogeul hagesseo.. Jeohanereul baradabomyeo.." _suara bass milik Chanyeol beriringan dengan suara cempreng Baekhyun. Paduan suara tak beraturan itu entah mengapa terasa pas mengisi jalanan yang lengang.

"_CANDY!" _Baekhyun bergaya centil mengakhiri bagian pertama lagu dan membuat sepeda sedikit oleng.

Langsung saja derai tawa tak henti terdengar memecah kesunyian malam. Lagu masih terus berputar tapi dua muda-mudi itu tak lagi mendendangkan liriknya. Mereka asyik menertawakan kelakuan masing-masing.

"Aku pikir pria tidak suka dengan H.O.T." ujar Baekhyun disela tawanya.

"Eiyyy...siapa yang tidak kenal lagu legendaris ini? Para _idol _saja ramai-ramai meng_cover_nya."

Lima menit kemudian sepeda Chanyeol sudah memasuki jalan depan ke arah flat Baekhyun. Ia memperlambat lajunya dan bertanya singkat.

"Yang mana rumahmu?"

Kekecewaan tiba-tiba menyesap ke dada Baekhyun karena tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di jalan utama ke flatnya. Menurutnya, waktu terasa begitu cepat jika dihabiskan untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Yang itu." telunjuknya condong mengarah ke kiri, ke sebuah bangunan tingkat tiga.

Kayuhan itu sedikit melaju cepat dan dalam beberapa detik ban sudah mendecit kembali saat Chanyeol menekan tuas rem. Baekhyun turun lalu berdiri menghadap pria yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar pesanan dari nenekku. Lain kali, aku harus mengucapkannya langsung pada orang tuamu juga." Chanyeol lebih dulu berkata.

"_Eo..eoh. _Tak masalah. Terima kasih juga sudah mengantar." balas Baekhyun, lembut. Seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"_Keurae. _Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" pria itu hendak memutar arah dan terpaksa berhenti saat Baekhyun berseru. Tangan kanannya menyentuh lengan Chanyeol.

"_Sweater_mu, Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang tertutup _sweater_nya itu sampai paha. Yeoja ini terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan balutan baju kebesaran itu.

"Pakailah dulu. Kau bisa mengembalikannya nanti saat berkunjung ke kafe."

"Oh, baiklah."

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar memutar sepedanya. Sebelah kakinya sudah menginjak salah satu pedalnya, bersiap untuk kembali mengayuh. Tapi lagi-lagi suara khas yeoja yang masih berdiri tak bergeming di seberang itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Sabtu malam, pukul tujuh! Aku akan datang ke kafe!" serunya.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol langsung merasa kegeeran mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Yeoja itu seperti menyuarakan dengan lantang jadwal kencan. Tapi dengan senyum lebar dan anggukan singkat, Chanyeol paham maksud ucapannya.

"_Arasseo. _Aku akan menunggumu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkah dengan kaki telanjang.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menghentikan gerak tubuh yeoja mungil itu.

"_Ne?" _tanyanya setelah membalikkan badan.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menyipitkan mata besarnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Selamatatas kelulusanmu! Tapi kurasa kau harus segera memuseumkan _heels_mu itu. Kelihatannya sangat tidak nyaman dan membuatmu tersiksa." katanya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Apa pria ini baru saja kembali ke sosok menyebalkan seperti awal?

"_Johahae! _Aku menyukaimu yang seperti ini. Tak perlu dengan _heels _atau _make-up _untuk memperlihatkan siapa dirimu. Di mataku, kau sudah terlihat sebagai wanita, tidak peduli apapun yang kau pakai."

Ini sudah malam, dan yang berada tepat di langit itu bulan, bukan matahari. Tapi wajah Baekhyun memanas mendengar lanjutan ucapan Chanyeol. Tanpa membalas apa-apa, yeoja itu langsung balik badan, menutupi kepalanya dengan _hoodie sweater _Chanyeol, langkah tegap maju, dan tidak sekalipun mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Sehun-ah, _neon eodisseo?_" Chanyeol sudah men_dial _nomor sahabatnya itu saat masih memperhatikan langkah cepat Baekhyun.

"Oh, _keurae. _Aku akan menginap ditempatmu! Sesuatu yang penting baru saja terjadi! _Ittabwa!_" pria itu lantas menggenjot cepat sepedanya. Jauh lebih cepat agar bisa segera sampai ke apartemen Sehun untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeoooooooooong~**

**Ada ChanBaek **_**shipper**_**kah disini?**

**Semoga momen mereka tidak gagal aku buat yaaa~**

_**Update**_**nya cukup cepat kan? Hehe...**

_**Gomawo**_** atas saran dan **_**review**_**nya..**_**it's such a spirit for me! I'll try my best**__**for my first FF**_

_**And also for our **_**KaiSoo **_**shipper, be ready for the next chapter! **_**Kelanjutan kisah HunHan dan **_**couple **_**lainnya juga mohon nantikan **_**ne **_**;)**

_**Keep support EXO and uri Wu Yi Fan gege 3 **_

_**Please be healthy, Kris!**_

_**Dashi hanbon, review jusseyo saranghaneun reader-deul :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reply Review:**_

**exojjang: **ini udah aku lanjut..ditunggu _review_nya _chingu _^^

**Sanshaini Hikari: **mau aku munculin barengan, tapi nanti kepanjangan banget huhuu...bakal ada momen khusus buat para _couple _lain kok dan di _chapter _ini momennya ChanBaek baru muncul hihi *colek ChanBaek _shipper_*

**SMKA: **waduh, _mian chingu _kepanjangan ya? kayanya yang nulis terlalu terbawa suasana jadi agak mendetail gambarinnya hehe.. semoga _chapter _ini lebih baik ya..

**Oh SeRa Land: **sama! HunHan di konser kemarin emang bikin greget pengen nyulik trus kerem dalem kamar(?) iya nih, bang siwon ade-ade aje =,= FF ini _official couple _jadi aku munculin semua..bersabar yaaa hehee _and_ _always loving_ Wu Yi Fan _Gege_ 3

**Guest: **_review ne? _^^

**Prince Changsa: **_gomawo chingu-ya _^^ Joonyi emang bayi pintar ya? pintar milih cowok ganteng O.o

**Windeer Fixiaolu: **_kamsahaeyo _hehe... makasih _review _dan _support_nya! *sun jauh dari EXO*

**ruixi: **iya, _chapter _kemarin sengaja HunHan momen dulu..biar bikin _uri _Hunnie dan _reader-deul _penasaran ama Lulu ,

**my lulu: **emang cuma Lulu yang bisa lelehin es batu di wajah Sehun ~.~ HunHan momennya ditunggu ya _chingu _

**shin hwa young: **wahahaa...HunHan udah _full moment _banget di _chapter _kemarin, mohon bersabar untuk momen selanjutnya yaaa...doakan semoga mereka cepet jadian biar bisa minta PJ (?) _gomawo review_nya...

**candra: **_uljimayo chingu-ya.._baca _update_an pasti sembuh deh wehehehee... _jeongmal kamsahaeyo, _itu bikin aku semangat banget buat terus lanjut 'O'9 _hope you'll like this chapter.._

**xihannin: **banyak yang gemes ya sama HunHan, aku jadi ikutan gemes juga! ChanBaek momennya baru dimulai, KaiSoo segera, jadiiiii...sabar ya _chingu, _aku jamin Joonyi bakal banyak temen! Hwahahaaa... tengkyu-tengkyu _soooooo mmuuuuuccch!_

**zoldyk: **HunHan _is the best!_

**BabyHimmie: ***kirim kecup dari Sehun* mmm...kita tanya Yixing aja gimana siapa ayahnya? *kabuuuurrr*

**luhan: **ini ChanBaeknya _chingu _^^ _eottae? johayo? review jusseyooooo~_

**minbyullie: **_gomawoyo _^^ kenapa kenapa kenapa? tunggu jawabannya di _chapter _depan, segera! heheee...

**rinzkudo: **_i try updating as soon as possible..thank you review_nya _chingu _^^ _keep support uri EXO! _

**kimyori95: **abang Junmen, kemana sayap malaikatmu? *jeritan hati* _gomawo.._ HunHan emang _jjang!_

**Peter Lu: **manis dan rumit kaya muka pokernya Sehun ya? , _main pairing _aku coba banyak fokuskan ke HunHan, ChanBaek dan KaiSoo, tapi SuLay-TaoRis-ChenMin tetep ada porsinya kok _chingu-ya..kamsahaeyo ne support_nya ^^v

**hanalu93: **untuk nama asli Luhan, disini penambahan nama Xi hanya untuk melengkapi karakter yang aku buat kok, _chingu-ya.._hehee nama Luhan tetap Luhan di dunia nyata.. _gomawo review_nya*_kiss bye from EXO*_

**Rly. : **heheheee...gemesnya ditahan dulu ya _chingu..._nanti aku kasih jawabannya ^^ _keep support and review~_

_._

_._

_._

_**GOMAWO SARANGHAE JEONGMAL!**_

_**SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER READER-DEUL ^^**_

_***deep bow with SeBaek***__**muncul sesuai porsinya badan, langkah tegap maju, dan tidak sekalipun mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang.t.**_

_**m**_


	5. Joonyi Appa

**- When the Coffee, Meet the Bubble -**

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me.**_

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

"_Johahae!__Aku menyukaimu yang seperti perlu denga__n__ heels atau make-up untuk memperlihatkan siapa dirimu. Di mataku, kau sudah terlihat sebagai wanita, tidak peduli apapun yang kau pakai."_

_Ini sudah malam, dan yang berada tepat di langit itu bulan, bukan matahari.__Tapi wajah Baekhyun memanas mendengar lanjutan ucapan Chanyeol__. __Tanpa membalas apa-apa, yeoja itu langsung balik badan, menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie sweater Chanyeol, langkah tegap maju, dan tidak sekalipun mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang._

"_Sehun-ah, neon eodisseo?"__Chanyeol sudah mendial nomor sahabatnya itu saat masih memperhatikan langkah cepat Baekhyun._

"_Oh, keurae.__Aku akan menginap ditempatmu! Sesuatu yang penting baru saja terjadi! Ittabwa!" pria itu lantas menggenjot cepat sepedanya.__Jauh lebih cepat agar bisa segera sampai ke apartemen Sehun untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 5**

**~ Joonyi **_**Appa **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di halaman belakang rumah luas bernuansa kolosal inilah Jongin tengah duduk melamun sembari menikmati pekatnya langit malam. Ia dan Kyungsoo sudah berada jauh dari Seoul setelah tak bisa mengelak dari permintaan sang nenek untuk membopong sepasang pengantin itu ke kediamannya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin, cucuku. Kenapa tidak diam didalam kamar?" suara melengking Heechul sedikit membuatnya terlonjak. Nenek lincah itu baru saja muncul dari ujung lorong kemudian duduk disamping Jongin.

"Pemandangan disini bagus, _halmeonni._" ia beralasan.

"Gadis itu kemana? Sudah tidur?"

"Kim Kyungsoo. Istriku namanya Kyungsoo, _halmeonni_. Dia sedang mandi. Mau sampai kapan kau memanggilnya seperti itu?"

"Cih!" Heechul mendesis. "Harusnya aku yang tanya! Mau sampai kapan pria beristri sepertimu membujang? Sudah menikah malah membuat perjanjian konyol! Aku bisa memberimu gadis yang lebih baik yang bisa memberimu keturunan, Jongin-ah!"

"_Halmeonni!" _Jongin refleks menghardik. "Jaga ucapanmu."

Heechul merengut. Ia mendengus sebal tanpa mengurai kerutan didahinya.

"Habisnya, gara-gara perjanjian yang dia buat, aku jadi belum menimang cicit. Kau cucuku satu-satunya dan sangat ku banggakan, Jongin. Orang-orang disini tahu tentang pernikahanmu dan selalu bergunjing kenapa gadis yang kau nikahi itu belum juga hamil! Kalian kan sudah setengah tahun lebih menikah."

Jongin menatap wajah galak neneknya itu dari samping. Dadanya naik turun karena mengatur nafas agar tak lepas kendali. Ia tidak mau kalau intonasi suaranya berubah tinggi dan menarik perhatian orang-orang didalam rumah. Terutama Kyungsoo.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku masih kesal dengan gadis itu. Memangnya kau bisa tenang kalau tiap hari selalu melihat tetanggamu saling berbisik membicarakan keluargamu? Aku heran kau bisa salut menahan semua ini dan menuruti keinginan gadis cuek itu!"

"Aku menikahinya bukan karena nafsu, _halmeonni_." kalimat itu terucap lirih dari bibir Jongin.

Heechul menoleh cepat. "Tapi itu sudah menjadi tugasmu sebagai seorang suami! Kalian harus punya keturunan! Istri yang baik itu harus melayani suaminya. Ini malah kau yang diperbudak!"

"Berhentilah berteriak dan mengatai-ngatai Kyungsoo. Kumohon."

"_Heol! _Kau benar-benar dibuat buta olehnya!"

"_Ani. _Dia justru sudah membukakan mataku. _Halmeonni..._ada atau tidaknya sebuah keturunan itu bukan atas kehendakku. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan dengan paksa. Aku hanya sedang menunggu Kyungsoo siap."

"Itulah alasanku membawa kalian kemari. Kalau kubiarkan kalian sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing di kota, aku yakin gadis itu akan sulit sekali kau sentuh! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus memanfaatkan waktumu disini sebaik mungkin!"

"Meski aku baru saja diangkat menjadi karyawan di kantor ayahku sendiri, tapi aku tidak boleh seenaknya membolos, _halmeonni_. Kyungsoo dan aku juga belum merundingkan program momongan. Lagipula, kalau dia hamil nanti, memang _halmeonni _mau mengurusnya? _Eomma _pasti sibuk ikut _abeoji _kesana kemari, belum lagi Hankyung _harabeoji _saat ini sedang masa pemulihan."

"_Geogjeongmal._ Kau pikir untuk apa aku punya banyak pelayan dan perawat khusus dirumah ini? Kalau istrimu hamil disaat kau dinas keluar, aku berjanji akan mengajarkan segala hal yang harus dilakukan sebagai seorang ibu. Kau begitu mencintainya, bukan? Aku tahu dia gadis yang baik."

Jongin terperangah. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Heechul memuji sosok Kyungsoo. Semenjak awal pernikahan, neneknya itu memang sudah terang-terangan menyatakan ketidak sukaannya pada Kyungsoo karena sikap cueknya. Heechul merupakan wanita yang sangat taat pada adat leluhur, jadi ia punya standar sendiri untuk menentukan tipe perempuan yang cocok untuk sang cucu. Rasa tidak sukanya pada Kyungsoo bertambah saat ia mendengar bahwa pengantin baru itu membuat suatu perjanjian konyol yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo seringkali panik jika mendengar nama nenek itu disebut.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Kau tahu, aku sendiri membawanya kesini karena ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Apa dia orang yang tepat untukmu atau justru sebaliknya. Aku ingin tahu, seberapa kuat pesona yeoja bermata bulat ini sampai bisa membuat cucuku berhenti menjadi seorang _playboy_!" Heechul terkekeh. Kerutan disudut matanya terlihat jelas.

Jongin hanya mendengus pelan. Tak menyangka kalau neneknya itu punya maksud lain dengan membawa Kyungsoo kemari. Semula ia pikir ini adalah hukuman yang mereka dapatkan karena tidak melangsungkan pernikahan secara adat seperti kemauan Heechul dulu.

"Kau boleh menjaganya. Tapi ku mohon _halmeonni_, jangan ubah istriku. Aku tidak mau Kyungsoo malah berubah menjadi gadis era _Joseon _yang setiap hari harus memakai _hanbok!_"

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"_Ja, _sudah malam. Kalau memang kalian tidak akan melakukannya sekarang, maka lekas tidurlah. Perjalanan tadi cukup melelahkan." nenek itu bangkit berdiri lalu menepuk pundak kiri Jongin.

"Terima kasih, _halmeonni_. Selamat malam."

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah menyusuri lorong dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Jongin belum mau beranjak. Selepas neneknya pergi, pria itu menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada kedua lengan yang bertopang ke belakang sambil memejamkan mata. Ia mengatur nafas perlahan sampai lambat laun kepalanya mulai terasa berat karena kantuk.

Saat hampir hilang sadar, tiba-tiba saja ada lengan-lengan kekar menarik Jongin berdiri kemudian menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia tempati bersama Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu meronta namun karena kuatnya _bodyguard _yang dipekerjakan khusus dirumah besar neneknya itu membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Tahu-tahu mereka sudah mengunci Jongin dari luar.

"_YA! _BUKAKAN PINTUNYA! APA-APAAN INI? _HALMEONNI!"_ ia berteriak nyaring sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kayu tebal didepannya. Tak ada sahutan.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" suara lembut Kyungsoo terdengar dari arah belakang.

Jongin berbalik dan melihat sosok istrinya itu masih dalam balutan _bathrobe _putih dengan rambut basah tergerai keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar mereka. Wangi khas stroberi menguar seketika.

"_Halmeonni _mengunci kita berdua disini." jawabnya dengan mimik frustasi.

"Mengunci?!" mata bulat Kyungsoo membesar. Jongin mengangguk.

"Jongin-ah..."

Keduanya saling tatap terperangah. Suara cempreng neneknya itu menyahut dari balik daun pintu.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan cara ini agar kalian cepat-cepat melakukannya! Kalau tidak, kau akan semakin menjauhkanku dari calon cicitku!"

"Oh, _halmeonni..._sudah kubilang aku belum-"

"Maka rundingkan dan lakukanlah malam ini! Begitu saja sulit. Dan kau, Kyungsoo, perjanjian konyolmu itu sudah berakhir. Sekarang saatnya kau berbakti pada suamimu. Aku tahu kau mampu. Jadi kumohon layanilah suamimu dengan pantas karena kalau malam ini tidak ada 'kegiatan', kalian tak ku perbolehkan pulang ke Seoul!"

Sunyi seketika dan hanya suara langkah kaki Heechul terdengar menjauh. Saat Kyungsoo masih diam ditempat, Jongin mendadak mengedarkan pandang ke sudut langit-langit ruangan. Matanya jelalatan mencari sesuatu. CCTV. Pria itu takut sang nenek berbuat nekat sampai memasang kamera pengintai untuk mengawasinya.

"Jongin-ah.."

Namja _tan _itu tak menyahut.

"Apa Heechul _halmeonni _sebegitu bencinya padaku? Apa aku memang tidak pantas untukmu? Apa aku bukan istri yang baik?"

Jongin mematung. Ia menoleh cepat dengan kening berkerut rapat. Kyungsoo diam lagi. Setelah yakin tak ada satupun kamera, Jongin melangkah mendekat dan menggamit tangan istrinya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang ukuran besar disana.

"Kau bicara apa? Tidak ada yang membencimu disini."

"Cincin ini sudah melingkar selama lebih dari enam bulan, tapi karena kekonyolanku, aku hanya menjadikannya sebuah simbol. _Halmeonni _benar." ia menatap mantap ke mata Jongin.

"Lalu, apa kau mau kita melakukannya malam ini?" pria itu bertanya polos. Bahu Kyungsoo kontan menegak.

Terdengar dengus tawa singkat. Jongin menatap geli ekspresi di wajah yeoja bermata bulat ini. Kemudian sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh puncak kepala Kyungsoo seraya berujar ringan.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu nenekku saja. Kelakuan jahilnya kan menurun padaku dan ayah. Aku akan mandi. Tidurlah." ia beranjak bangkit namun tak lama menoleh lagi ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sisakan satu bantal untukku. Aku bisa tidur di sofa." ujarnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

Jongin kembali dibuat tertegun dan tak bisa menebak apa mau istrinya ini. Disaat dulu keduanya terlibat pertengkaran kecil karena Kyungsoo tak mau disentuh, yeoja itu tahu-tahu sudah tidur disampingnya sepanjang malam. Kali ini, sudah jelas bahwa Jongin memintanya untuk menyisakan satu bantal untuk ia pakai tapi nyatanya di ranjang itu Kyungsoo sudah tertidur dengan menggunakan sebuah guling sebagai sandaran kepala, sedang dua bantal yang tadinya ada disana entah ia sembunyikan dimana.

"_Eodiga?_" Jongin tercekat mendengar Kyungsoo bertanya. Ia baru saja hendak melangkah ke sofa yang ada di samping ranjang.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau kepalamu sakit karena tidur di sana?" yeoja itu balik bertanya.

Jongin mendengus. "Aku bisa tidur dalam keadaan apapun, Soo. Kembalilah tidur."

"Kemari. Tidur disampingku." Kyungsoo berujar pelan.

"Apa?"

Tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin dan malah memunggunginya, Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disisinya beberapa kali. Ingin rasanya Jongin meremas gemas pipi istrinya melihat kelakuan abstrak yang tak bisa ditebak ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia beringsut segera ke sisi Kyungsoo dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya telentang. Yeoja itu malah putar posisi dan memunggunginya kembali.

"Sudah? Hanya menyuruhku untuk tidur disini saja?"

"Memang kau mengharapkan apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya pedas.

Dibaliknya, ia bisa mendengar suara pria itu melenguh kecewa.

"Enam bulan menikah dan hanya satu malam saja tidur bersama tanpa melakukan apa-apa, sekarang kau menyuruhku kembali untuk seranjang denganmu. Apa kau yakin ini aman, Soo?"

"Tidurlah. Aku yang akan menghadapi nenekmu besok."

"Kapan kau siap? Kita sudah menundanya terlalu lama. Demi tugas akhir kemarin, kita bahkan memutuskan untuk tidak tidur bersama dulu agar bisa fokus. Bukankah dengan begini kau baru saja memberi izinmu padaku?" tanyanya.

Ia sudah berbaring dengan posisi menyamping. Tangan kirinya dipakai untuk menyangga kepalanya sendiri dan matanya terpancang tajam ke tubuh S _line_ Kyungsoo.

Yeoja itu tiba-tiba berbalik. Sedikit terkejut menyadari wajah Jongin begitu dekat dengannya namun untuk menutupi rasa gugup, Kyungsoo berujar tegas.

"Akan ku lakukan kalau aku siap!"

"Oke, baiklah. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau malam ini kau-"

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab tiba-tiba terasa lembut mengunci bibir tebal Jongin, menyapukan hawa dingin yang sempat terasa. Pria itu diam seolah menerka benda kenyal apa yang kini sudah melumat pelan seluruh permukaan bibir tebalnya dan menyisakan jejak basah.

Belaian halus jemari mungil terasa menggelitik di pipi pria yang kini tengah mengatur deru nafasnya. Kecupan ini lambat laun berubah semakin cepat dan dalam sampai Jongin bisa mendengar deru nafas yang memburu. Ia baru tersentak bangun saat jemari itu perlahan turun ke bagian dada bidangnya dan mulai memainkan pola abstrak disana.

"Kyungsoo?!"

"Bibir ini berisik sekali." katanya datar.

Yeoja itu menatap sendu dengan wajah bersemu merah merona dan bibir ranumnya yang sudah basah. Rambut hitam legam panjang yang sudah dalam keadaan setengah kering itu berantakan.

"_Now_..._you gotta do what you gotta do_." tambah Kyungsoo lirih.

Ketika hendak meraup bibir pria itu kembali, Jongin tersentak sadar dan menjauhkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan menahan keningnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau salah minum obat? Atau para pelayan itu memberimu selusin _soju_?"

Kyungsoo merengut heran. Bukankah tadi pria ini yang terlihat sudah tidak sabar? Sekarang ia sudah bertindak agresif malah disangka mabuk.

"Baru saja kukatakan, akan kulakukan kalau aku siap. _I'm ready now. Are you gonna take it or leave it?"_ tanyanya bak seorang penjual menawarkan sebuah barang.

Jongin tidak lagi menyingkir saat Kyungsoo mendaratkan ciuman hangatnya. Yeoja itu sudah melingkarkan kembali kedua lengannya di leher Jongin dan mendekatkan tubuhnya demi bisa meraup habis bibirnya. Awalnya sedikit kewalahan namun tiba-tiba pria jangkung didepannya itu perlahan mengikuti dan membalas ciumannya untuk mengimbangi permainan.

Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mulai terbuai. Yeoja itu sendiri saat ini sudah meremas rambut belakang Jongin dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah. Tapi di sela kenikmatan itu, lagi-lagi Jongin menginterupsi.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak sedang kerasukan kan, Soo?"

"Anggaplah demikian. Dan jangan menginterupsi lagi!"

"Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau kalau-"

"Oh, ayolah, Kim Jongin! Aku ingin segera membayar hutangku pada Baekhyun! Aku juga tak mau membuat nenekmu terus-terusan digunjing."

"Tapi, Soo...kau tidak harus melakukannya karena tekanan."

"Apa saat ini kau melihatku seperti sedang dibawah tekanan?" gadis itu tiba-tiba menatap tajam.

Tapi perlahan satu sudut bibirnya terangkat naik memperlihatkan aura jahil yang belum pernah Jongin lihat. Jemarinya sudah bermain membentuk pola tak berbentuk lagi didada Jongin sebentar sebelum akhirnya turun menyentuh tali yang mengikat celana tidur Jongin.

"_Damn! _Kau menggodaku, _eoh? _Ku pastikan kau tak akan aman malam ini, nyonya Kim!" pria itu menyentak tangan Kyungsoo.

Yeoja itu menjerit kecil dan tertawa lepas saat Jongin sudah menindihkan berat tubuhnya diatas tubuh Kyungsoo dan tengah mengamati wajah manis sang istri. Kali ini berganti Jongin yang memainkan jemarinya di pipi mulus merona itu.

"Kau pikir mudah bagiku melihat tingkahmu saat ini? Dan gaun tidur ini, kapan kau membelinya? Bukankah semua piyamamu bergambar pororo?"

"Kurasa _halmeonni _yang meletakannya di lemari handuk. Aku tadi menemukannya disana saat mencari baju ganti. Semua piyama yang kubawa hilang."

Jongin terkekeh. Entah ia harus merasa kesal atau malah berterima kasih pada sosok jahil sang nenek kali ini. Yang jelas, wanita cerewet itu benar-benar tahu seleranya.

Cup. Cup. Cup. Cup. Cup.

Pria itu baru saja mendaratkan kecupan singkat dari kening, mata, hidung dan berakhir dibibir _heartshape _Kyungsoo.

"_Just do it, _Jongin! Aku tahu kau sudah lama menahannya." yeoja itu berujar tak sabar.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Kau baru saja melepas seekor serigala dari kandang, tahu? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya!"

Malam itu, sesuatu yang sudah sangat diinginkan oleh Jongin akhirnya terjadi dan sebuah momen berharga yang tentu tak akan keduanya lupakan sebagai pasangan suami istri akhirnya terlaksana. Malam pertama. Segera saja kamar itu dipenuhi oleh suara-suara 'merdu' akibat aktivitas panas yang mereka lakukan sepanjang malam. Oh tidak, sepertinya hal ini akan berlangsung sampai pagi menjelang mengingat serigala di kasur ini sangat buas dan begitu 'kelaparan'.

Mereka tak tahu ada serigala betina lain yang sedang menyeringai puas dari balik pintu demi membuktikan adanya 'kegiatan' didalam. Sebelah telinganya sedari tadi menempel rapat ke kayu tebal itu.

'_Jalhanda, Jongin-ah! Buatlah malam ini berisik oleh ulah kalian!'_ sorak Heechul dalam hati.

.

.

Di flat kecil inilah Luhan baru saja selesai menidurkan Joonyi yang terlelap. Sehabis acara wisuda, ia memang langsung kembali untuk mengurus bayi mungil itu karena semalaman Yixing demam tinggi.

"Luhan-ah, apa selama kau tinggal disini tidak ada hal ganjil yang terjadi?" Yixing bertanya tiba-tiba saat baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar selesai berbelanja.

"_Jiejie, _kau masih demam. Sudah kubilang biar aku saja!" Luhan malah berkata gemas sambil meraih sekantung penuh plastik belanjaan dari tangan Yixing.

"Aku harus berkeringat kalau mau sembuh. Jawab pertanyaanku."

"_Aniya. _Kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh, tentu aku sudah lama pindah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Yixing melepas mantelnya, kemudian berdiri disebelah Luhan untuk membantunya membereskan barang belanjaan di meja dapur.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikuti. Padahal beberapa minggu kemarin, aku merasa biasa saja tiap kali pulang larut."

Tangan Luhan menggantung sesaat. Ia teringat pada gerombolan pria mabuk yang dulu ia temui di minimarket. Apa gerombolan itu berhasil kabur dan datang untuk mencarinya? Membalaskan dendam?

"Kau melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan?" tanyanya berusaha dengan nada datar.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa."

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah lagi keluar malam-malam. Dan kalau kau pulang larut, dari stasiun kereta jangan gunakan bus tapi pakailah taksi untuk sampai kesini."

"Hey! Lihat siapa yang menjadi kakak sekarang." Yixing berkata jengkel.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Bukalah. Aku akan membereskan ini." ia kembali berujar sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan agar segera menyingkir dari depan meja.

Luhan hanya bisa merengut kemudian melangkah malas menuju pintu kamarnya. Nyatanya yeoja itu tidak fokus dan tidak memperhatikan siluet dari sosok tubuh kurus jangkung yang sudah terlihat dari balik pintu kaca buram itu.

"Selamat malam, Luhan-ssi."

Pria berseragam lengkap ini sontak membuat Luhan lupa bernafas. Ia mematung menatap raut wajah ramah seorang petugas kepolisian bernama Choi Siwon yang kini tengah tersenyum manis didepannya. Luhan tak akan mungkin melupakan rupa tampan bak model itu.

"Siapa, Lu?" suara Yixing berseru dari dalam membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Te..temanku, _jie_! Aku keluar sebentar!" ia lantas menutup pintu dan melangkah menjauh dari sana.

Siwon yang bingung hanya mengikuti Luhan dibelakangnya dalam diam. Saat yeoja mungil itu berbalik, Siwon bisa melihat jelas raut panik di wajah cantiknya yang tak terpoles riasan itu.

"Ada perlu apa anda kemari? Apa kau sedang melakukan penyelidikan disini? Apa gerombolan itu kabur menuju kediamanku? Apa dia tahu dimana aku tinggal?" tanpa sadar ia berujar cepat.

"Kediamanmu? Jadi kau tidak tinggal satu atap dengan Sehun? Suamimu?" Siwon langsung memberondong Luhan.

Hati yeoja itu mencelos. Kepanikannya menguar begitu saja saat mendengar nama itu disebut. Ia lupa kalau ia dan pria datar itu berstatus sebagai suami istri dihadapan para polisi. Luhan tidak pernah mengira akan didatangi oleh polisi lagi, dan lagipula bukankah Sehun memberi mereka alamat apartemennya jika membutuhkan keterangan? Kejadiannya sudah berlangsung tiga minggu yang lalu dan Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sehun. Jangankan bertemu, berkomunikasi pun tidak walau keduanya sempat saling bertukar nomor _handphone._

"Ka..kami sedang bertengkar. Aku tinggal dengan kakakku untuk sementara." jawab Luhan.

Siwon memiringkan sebelah kepalanya. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Luhan dengan mimik curiga. Tapi dua detik kemudian ekspresi itu berubah kembali ramah saat bibirnya melengkungkan senyum ramah.

"Oh, seperti itu. Aku kemari karena sedang berpatroli untuk menyampaikan informasi pada warga yang tinggal didaerah sini saja. Tak kusangka malah bertemu dengan anda."

"Patroli? Apa gerombolan itu mengincar tempat ini?" Luhan kembali panik.

"Tidak-tidak. Jangan khawatir. Mereka aman di sel kami. Ini hanya untuk pencegahan saja supaya warga lebih berhati-hati kalau keluar malam. Jadi..disini kau tinggal bersama kakakmu? Hanya berdua saja?"

"Tiga. Joonyi ikut denganku."

"Aaaaah...anakmu. Boleh ku tahu nama kakakmu itu? Aku harus memberi keterangan data informasi warga." Siwon sudah mengeluarkan buku catatan hitam kecil beserta bolpoin.

Luhan diam sesaat. Namun kemudian Siwon kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya yang bisa membuat siapapun bersedia menukar segala informasi penting padanya.

"Xi Yixing. Itu namanya."

Pria itu sedikit tercekat tapi kemudian menulis cepat tanpa melepas senyum yang kali ini lebih lebar dan cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Luhan-ssi. Kau sangat membantuku kali ini."

Luhan mengerjap bingung. Menurutnya, ia tidak habis melakukan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, datanglah ke kantor kami. Ah, sampaikan juga salamku pada suamimu jika kalian berdamai nanti." candanya kemudian melambai singkat dan melangkah menuruni tangga.

"Kau disini? Mana temanmu? Kenapa tak disuruh masuk kedalam?" kepala Yixing muncul dari balik pintu.

"_Ne? _Oh, dia baru saja pulang." jawab Luhan setengah sadar.

"Begitu? Masuklah. Dingin sekali disini!" Yixing membuka pintu lebih lebar. Luhan melangkah maju dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Oh ya, tadi ponselmu bunyi. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk." ujarnya lagi.

Luhan segera berjalan menuju meja nakas disisi ranjangnya lalu meraih ponsel layar sentuh itu dimana satu nomor asing tertera bersama isi pesan singkat yang mampu membuat yeoja itu kembali menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Darahnya berdesir bersamaan dengan degup jantung yang lambat laun berdetak cepat.

_Luhan, ini aku. Sehun._

_Kau baik-baik saja? Joonyi bagaimana? Tidak rewel, kan?_

_Aku merindukan kalian berdua._

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Yixing bertanya heran.

"Oh? Ti..tidak. Temanku baru saja mengirimkan pesan lucu." Luhan menjawab kikuk. Ia langsung menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku celana tanpa sempat membalas.

"Siapa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada santai.

"Baekhyun."

"Namja itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Namja? Baekhyun itu perempuan, _jie_."

"Luhan, aku juga pernah muda dan sudah berulang kali jatuh cinta. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu ekspresi bahagia di wajahmu tadi? Pesan itu dari orang yang kau suka, bukan?"

Mata rusa itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Kemudian kepalanya menggeleng singkat. Yixing tersenyum penuh arti didepannya.

"Kenalkan ia padaku. Aku mau berterima kasih padanya karena berhasil menjebol kerasnya pintu hati adikku ini."

Luhan mendesis. "Tidak akan! Kau juga sampai sekarang tidak mau memberitahuku nama ayah Joonyi."

"Ooooh...jadi aku benar rupanya. Ada namja yang kau sukai." Yixing mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Jiejie!"_

Yixing tertawa. "_Arasseo. _Aku tak akan memaksa. Melihatmu seperti ini saja aku sudah senang."

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Terdengar ketukan pelan lagi. Dua yeoja itu menoleh menatap pintu kaca buram yang menampilkan dua sosok bersiluet hitam. Luhan tercekat. Entah kenapa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah sosok Siwon datang lagi. Ia baru saja hendak berdiri saat Yixing mendahului gerakannya dan segera membuka pintu.

"Luhan-ah, kawanmu!" dari ujung sana terdengar suara Yixing.

Luhan segera bangkit dan begitu berpapasan dengan kakaknya didekat pintu masuk, yeoja ber_dimple _itu tersenyum penuh arti. Ada raut menggoda diwajahnya.

"Jadi dia orangnya." bisiknya sebelum masuk kembali ke kamar.

Luhan tak sempat membalas dan hanya mengerutkan kening. Setelah menutup pintu, matanya disuguhkan oleh pemandangan cukup mengejutkan dari dua sosok jangkung yang kini sudah berdiri didepannya. Baru saja salah satu dari keduanya mengirim pesan singkat yang belum sempat Luhan balas.

"_Annyeong hasseyo, _Luhan-ssi. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"_Anieyo, _Chanyeol-ssi." jawab Luhan setelah berhasil mengingat sebuah nama.

"Ah, Sehun sudah menceritakan tentangku rupanya." cengiran lebar terpampang diwajah ceria Chanyeol.

Pria poker itu berdiri beberapa meter dari posisi Chanyeol berada dan hanya diam mengedarkan pandang ke pemandangan kota di bawah.

"Duduklah." pinta Luhan seraya mengambil tempat lebih dulu di bangku panjang biasa.

Chanyeol segera mengikuti namun Sehun masih diam ditempatnya.

"Sehun-ah, kemarilah. Kan kau yang ada keperluan." bisik pria bertelinga lebar itu dalam suara keras.

Saat Sehun mendekat dengan langkah pelan, pintu flat terbuka menampilkan Yixing dan Joonyi dalam gendongannya.

"Luhan-ah, aku mau mengambil bajuku di _laundry _dulu. Kalian masuklah kedalam."

"Tak bisakah kau mengambilnya besok pagi? Ini sudah malam, _jie._"

"Tidak. Aku lupa baju itu harus kupakai bekerja besok. Kutinggal dulu, _ne_.."

"Biar temanku saja yang mengambil. Dia bisa berlari secepat cheetah." tiba-tiba Sehun berujar cepat.

Tiga pasang mata disana menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ti..tidak baik keluar malam apalagi bersama anak kecil begitu, _noona_. Biar Chanyeol saja yang mengambil pakaianmu di _laundry_." tambah Sehun seolah menjelaskan keadaan.

"Aku?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung.

Namun begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya, ia segera bangkit dan berujar ceria kembali.

"Benar. Aku bisa berlari secepat cheetah! Sini, biar aku saja, _jie_." katanya, mengikuti aksen yang Luhan pakai.

Luhan mengulum senyumnya saat itu juga. Ia bisa melihat gurat cemas di wajah poker Sehun dan kembali mengingat momen pertemuan pertama mereka yang begitu mendebarkan. Jelas Sehun juga sedang teringat momen tak terlupakan yang membahayakan tiga nyawa itu.

Setelah mengucapkan rasa tak enak dan terima kasihnya, Yixing memberikan kupon beserta alamat _laundry_nya pada Chanyeol yang langsung melesat cepat.

"Pha...pha..."

"Oh, Joonyi kenal _oppa _ini?" Yixing keheranan melihat bayi mungil di gendongannya itu mengulurkan kedua lengan kecilnya ke arah Sehun berdiri.

Luhan refleks menggigit bibir ditempatnya duduk. Ia belum mau menjelaskan semuanya. Setidaknya tidak saat ini.

"Biar kugendong." Sehun sudah mendekat dan meraih Joonyi dari gendongan ibunya.

"_Jiejie _masuklah. Joonyi biar bersamaku disini." Luhan berujar.

Tak bisa menolak dan seolah mengerti keadaan, Yixing hanya mengumbar senyum ramahnya pada Sehun lalu kembali masuk ke dalam.

Sehun melangkah kikuk mendekati Luhan bersama Joonyi yang kala itu sudah dibalut dengan jakel dan topi wol tebal. Bayi itu tidak hentinya tersenyum menatap wajah datar didepannya. Luhan hendak mengambil Joonyi tapi Sehun tidak menggubris tangannya yang sudah terulur dan malah duduk disisinya.

"Sebenarnya...ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

Pria itu menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Joonyi di pangkuannya.

"Tak ada. Hanya ingin memastikan."

"Memastikan?"

"Hm. Memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Jantung Luhan berdegup lebih kencang. Padahal ia hanya belum membalas pesan Sehun tadi tak lebih dari 15 menit saja. Lagipula, sudah lebih dari tiga minggu juga ia tak bertemu Sehun lagi. Itulah yang membuat Luhan kaget, heran sekaligus senang saat malam ini Sehun mengiriminya pesan.

"Apa tidak ada polisi yang datang kemari?"

Pertanyaan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan tercekat. Ingatannya kembali pada saat Siwon datang beberapa menit lalu. Apa kontak batin Joonyi dan pria ini sudah terjalin? Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan. Ia tak mau kembali merepotkan Sehun dengan rasa khawatirnya sendiri.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat.

Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat sedikit. "Ku pikir kau tinggal sendirian. Yang tadi itu saudaramu?"

"Dia kakakku. Apa kau mau minum sesuatu? Akan ku-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku kesini benar-benar hanya ingin menemuimu. Duduklah." pinta Sehun begitu melihat Luhan sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

Yeoja itu menurut dan kembali duduk. Tanpa diduga, saat itu juga Sehun sudah mencium bibir Joonyi sekilas. Wajahnya berubah cerah tiba-tiba dengan satu senyuman lebar. Jangankan Luhan, bayi di pangkuannya itu pun melongo heran dibuatnya.

"Joonyi-ya, _appa bogoshippeo? _Aku menunggu kalian tapi ibumu tak pernah datang lagi ke kafe. Kupikir kalian melupakanku." pria itu berujar dengan nada manja yang tak pernah Luhan bayangkan.

"Kau tidak begitu kan? Kau merindukan _appa_mu ini kan, Joonyi-ya?"

Joonyi tertawa lucu. Tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun sebagai jawaban. Pemandangan manis yang membuat rasa kikuk Luhan mencair karena yeoja itu secara refleks ikut tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa Joonyi sangat merindukanmu." ujarnya.

"_Keurae! _Siapa yang tak akan rindu padaku?" Sehun kembali melayangkan dua ciuman di pipi Joonyi. Betapa bahagianya bayi mungil itu malam ini.

"Joonyi-ya, bisa kau tanyakan tidak pada _eomma_mu?" pria itu kembali bertanya dengan wajah serius.

Disisinya, sambil menopangkan sebelah tangan ke pipi, Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan wajah ceria Joonyi dan ekspresi langka di wajah Sehun bergantian. Bayi itu hanya berkata '_pha..pha..' _saja sebagai jawabannya.

"Tolong tanyakan, apa dia juga rindu pada _appa_mu ini...atau tidak?"

Senyum Luhan perlahan menghilang. Ia perlu waktu untuk menangkap maksud pertanyaan Sehun kali ini. Dua mata rusanya mengerjap beberapa kali begitu wajah menawan Sehun terarah padanya.

"Kau bukan _appa_nya, Sehun-ssi." hanya itu yang bisa Luhan ucapkan.

Sehun bergerak dalam duduknya. Ia duduk sedikit menyerong dan menghadap Luhan. Wajahnya tidak datar tapi tidak juga ceria.

"Kalau begitu kuganti pertanyaanku. Apa kau juga merindukanku?"

Seluruh otot di tubuh Luhan mengeras seperti mengunci sistem pergerakan di tubuhnya. Yeoja itu membalas tatapan tajam Sehun dengan raut tercengang.

"Aku datang untuk menjelaskan semuanya, takut kau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padaku karena pesan yang tadi kukirim. Kuharap kau tidak marah karena aku memang merindukanmu. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasuki otakku, yang jelas selama tiga minggu ke belakang ini aku cemas memikirkanmu dan Joonyi. Aku hanya tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan langsung karena kita belum saling mengenal. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengutarakan semuanya. Kau tahu, kau yang pertama melakukan ini padaku. Aku bingung!" pria itu berujar panjang. Raut wajahnya memang benar-benar terlihat bingung.

"Maaf kalau aku justru berkata seperti ini. Mungkin kau masih merasa aku ini orang asing untukmu. Tapi sungguh, inilah yang terjadi padaku sejak aku bertemu denganmu dulu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan apa-apa karena aku hanya ingin melepas apa yang mengganggu pikiranku saja. Jujur, kau mengusikku. Maafkan kalau aku lancang tapi kurasa aku sudah mencintaimu." tambahnya dengan senyum samar.

Sunyi sesaat. Bayi mungil di pangkuan Sehun pun ikut terdiam menatap lekat wajah sendunya. Pria itu hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil mengelus lembut pipi gembil Joonyi.

"Joonyi-ya, bolehkan kalau aku merindukan dan mencintai _eomma_mu?" tanya Sehun.

Joonyi mengangguk sekali. Sungguh, bayi mungil ini menjawab lengkap dengan senyum lebar dipangkuan Sehun.

"_Bogoshipda...bogoshippeosseo..."_

Sehun bahkan harus diam beberapa detik setelah suara lirih Luhan berucap disebelahnya. Namja itu kemudian menoleh lagi dan melihat senyum manis di bibir Luhan.

"Kupikir, hanya aku saja yang mengalami semua keanehan itu." katanya lagi.

Dan seolah waktu berhenti berputar, keduanya terdiam saling tatap. Sehun rupanya bergerak mendahului mendekatkan wajahnya. Dua mata elang itu kini sudah beralih ke bibir merah merekah milih Luhan yang kali ini pasti berhasil ia kecup kalau saja tak ada interupsi.

"Haaaaah...akuh..secepath...ceethah bukan...?" Chanyeol baru tiba diujung tangga dengan nafas tak teratur. Malam ini sepertinya ia banyak berolah raga setelah sebelumnya bersepeda memutari jalan.

'_Sialan! Kemarin Joonyi, sekarang si dobby ini!' _Sehun membatin kesal.

Luhan bisa membaca ekspresi jengkel di wajah pria itu. Ia hanya terkikik untuk menyembunyikan tawanya lalu berseru pada Chanyeol.

"Ketuk saja. _Eonni_ku ada di dalam."

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu mengangguk kemudian mengetuk sekali dan terdengar jawaban nyaring Yixing meminta Chanyeol untuk menaruh pakaiannya di dekat pintu masuk. Rupanya Sehun melihat sedikit celah karena begitu sosok sobatnya itu melangkah masuk ke dalam flat, ia langsung memalingkan wajah dan secepat kilat mengecup singkat bibir Luhan lalu berujar genit.

"Akan ku lanjutkan sisanya nanti!"

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari tempat Luhan dan saat ini keduanya tengah menyusuri jalanan Seoul menuju apartemen Sehun.

"Coba kalau bukan karena aku. Pasti tidak akan ada pergerakan darimu, sobat!"

Sehun berdecak dikursi kemudinya. Sobat dobbynya itu sebelumnya memang sempat datang dengan sepeda kebanggannya, tapi belum sempat Sehun menanyakan hal penting yang ia maksudkan di telepon, Chanyeol sudah memergokinya duluan tengah serius menatap layar ponselnya. Saat itu Sehun baru saja selesai merangkai kata untuk dikirimkan pada Luhan. Dan berkat jari jempol jahil milik Chanyeollah pesan menggelikan itu terkirim.

"Lantas apa hal penting yang tadi mau kau sampaikan?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengerjap sesaat kemudian menjawab singkat. "_I'm just falling in love! Like what you feel!_"

Sehun mendelik sebal. Ia sudah tidak merasa aneh lagi melihat kelakuan ganjil sobatnya ini. Mungkin memang pada dasarnya Chanyeol keturunan peri jadi segala sesuatu yang ia ucapkan atau lakukan itu terkadang diluar kebiasaan orang normal. Seperti jawabannya barusan.

"Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang penting. Apa?"

"Lho, bukankah aku baru saja mengatakannya? _I'm falling in love! _Jatuh cinta, Sehun-ah!"

"Hanya itu? Kau mau bilang kalau kau baru saja jatuh cinta? Siapa? Pada sepedamu? Ck!"

"Mm...bisa jadi! Karena aku baru saja jatuh cinta pada orang pertama yang kubonceng memakai sepedaku itu. Hahaha...indahnya hidup ini!" Chanyeol semakin berujar ngawur.

"Ah, maaf tadi aku tak sengaja melihat Luhan mencium pipimu. Tadi dia bilang apa? _Saranghae?!_ Haha...sudah kuduga ia juga pasti tertarik padamu. Sobatku ini memang menjadi magnet bagi para wanita!"

Sehun kembali mendelikkan mata. Ia sebenarnya tengah mengulum senyum bahagianya begitu mengingat Luhan sempat mengecup pelan pipi kirinya sebelum namja itu pamit pulang dan berbisik lirih mengucap kata _'Saranghae, Sehun-ah'._ Cintanya terbalaskan oleh Luhan.

"Kau serius dengannya?"

Namja datar itu menoleh lagi kesamping. Sudah tidak ada cengiran lebar di wajah Chanyeol yang artinya pria itu sedang berada dalam posisi sepenuhnya sadar.

"Kenapa?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Hanya mengingatkan, sobat. Masih ada dua benteng didepanmu yang harus kau lewati! Tapi tenang. Aku akan membantumu memikirkan sebuah alasan agar bisa diterima akal sehat mereka."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" kening Sehun berkerut.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Sehun, kau baru saja menjalin kasih dengan seorang _single parent, _bukan wanita _single _biasa! Kau pikir nantinya orang tuamu tidak akan bertanya-tanya ketika tahu putra kebanggaan semata wayangnya, yang selama ini banyak dipuja wanita-wanita diluar, ternyata jatuh hati pada seorang ibu muda? Kita tentu butuh alasan kuat untuk ini!"

Bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri begitu dikepalanya terlintas jelas wajah tegas sang ayah dan raungan nyaring omelan ibunya.

"Oooh...aku masih belum berani membayangkan. Wajah kau yang dingin ini saja kadang membuatku ngeri, apalagi kalau harus melihat wajah ayahmu! Hiii..." Chanyeol bergidik.

Pria itu tak tahu kalau sobatnya sendiri ini juga sedang menahan hasrat untuk tidak melenguh panjang membayangkan bagaimana respon kedua orang tuanya. Sehun sebenarnya sengaja melanjutkan studinya untuk menghindar dari permintaan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang ingin menjodohkannya. Ia beralasan ingin mapan dengan caranya sendiri sebelum memikirkan masalah jodoh. Tapi rupanya takdir berkata lain.

Luhan memang belum dipastikan menjadi jodohnya, hanya saja tidak pernah ada kata tidak serius dalam kamus hidup Sehun. Ia juga tidak main-main dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tiga minggu sudah namja itu berpikir matang dan akhirnya malam ini ia menyatakan semuanya dengan mantap di hadapan Luhan. Chanyeol benar. Kalau ia memang serius, ia harus mempersiapkan alasan itu dari sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

_I bowed to all readers-nim for all those great review that has been sent to me._

_It's a beautiful paid ^^_

_And here KaiSoo + HunHan little moment!_

_Hope there's another smile that I'll get from this chapter.._

_Story about TaoRis and SuLay will be begin at the next chap if I found a mood ehehee..._

_But I promise I'll tell about them as soon as possible ;)_

_Thank you.. Wish my reader-deul would like it _

.

.

.

_**Reply Review:**_

**Guest:** aku coba yaaa HunHan momennya di tiap _chapter_ hehee..._gomawo review_nya ^^

**Sanshaini Hikari:** HunHan ft. ChanBaek = _GREAT COMBO COUPLE_ ^^ _kamsahaeyo support_ dan _review_nya _chingu_ ;)

**Dhea485:** mau lagi? kasian nanti Baekie harus dorong sepeda dong _(?) keep reading and review ne_ ihihihii ^^ _gomabseumnida~_

**my lulu:**_aigoo..mian_ ya _chingu_, HunHannya ngumpet dulu di _chapter_ kemarin dan baru muncul lagi disini..semoga rindunya terobati ^^

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol:** *lempar kecup dari ChanBaek* hiahahaaaa aku sebagai SeBaek harus mengalah rupanya T,T tenang _chingu_, ChanBaek _forevah_ dah ^^

**ruixi:** sssssttt..jangan ngayal. ayo kita terbang ke _dorm_ EXO pinjem kekuatan bang Kkamjong ._.

**minbyuliee:** ini HunHan nongol.._eottae? review jusseyo_^^

**xihannin:**naaah..kejawab kan tuh, Chanyeol cuma mau curhat dikit sama Sehun ahahaa..HunHan dan KaiSoonya muncul juga disini ^^ untuk SuLaynya ditunggu ya _chingu_, akan ada momennya juga dan mudah2an Joonyi punya adik baru(?)

**Peter Lu:** yaaah..jangan kecewa ya _chingu_, HunHan momen ini semoga mengobati kerinduan yg kemarin huhuuuu.._review ne_ ^^

**Shin Hwa Young:** ahahaaa..lagi-lagi aku mengalah sebagai HunBaek demi _reader-deul_T.T tenang-tenaaaang...gak akan ada _crack pair_ kok di ff ini, itu hanya selingan awal ^^

**Prince Changsa:** Chanyeol suka sama _author_! *di _death glare_ Baekhyun* _kkaebsong~_

**Aileen Xiao:** waduh..HunHan _shipper_ bertebaran ya rupanya..cukupkah momen mereka disini? heheeee..

**LynKim:** waaaw..._gomawoyo, jinjja *bow* keep reading and review ne?_ ^^

**fuawaliyaah:**pemeran utamanya HunHan-KaiSoo-ChanBaek (karena _author_nya demen banget mereka ehehee)..tapi _story_nya akan condong ke HunHan *HunHan _shipper_ sorak sorai*

**deeryeosin:** uhuhuuuu~ _gomawo review_nya..._wait for the next moment_ yaaaap ;)

**yixingcom:**_*kiss bye from KaiSoo*_

**baekberry06:**_another kiss for ChanBaek shipper :* neomu kamsahamnida *bow*_ aaaaah...jadi malu nih ada _reader_ setia ^^ _be patient for the next moment, ne.._

**dazzle:** tengkyu-tengkyu~_ keep HunHan shipper_3

**luludeer2009:** yehet~ ohorat~ ihihiii...doakan semoga lulu mau ngaku atau Sehun akan mencari janda lain(?) ahahaa..._review jusseyo_ ^^

**younlaycious88: **_kamsahamnida *bow _bareng Baekie*itu karena exo jauh lebih mengalihkan matanya youn daripada ff ini O.o sekali lagi _gomawoyo...keep reading and support uri EXO!_

**kimyori95: **ChanBaek = _couple _rusuh nan imut! Untuk TaoRisnya bersabar yaa..akan ada _story _momen mereka kok ^^ _gomawo review_nya _chingu..._

** : ***kecup mesra dari HunHan-KaiSoo-ChanBaek* _kamsahaeyo review_nya ^^

**Baby Kim: **hmm...bersabar sedikit _ne _untuk abang Junmennya ^^ _I promise I'll give a good moment for them..keep reading _:)

**luhan: **yehet! ohorat! syukurlah kalau suka ^^ sepertinya baek memang harus _move on _nih..hehee _gomawo ne~_

**Rly. : **iya, kasian kalau Baek patah hati mulu hehehee...

**Alexara: **hihi...nanti akan ada saatnya Luhan jujur soal statusnya sama Sehun kok ^^ _gomawo ne, reviewnya~_

**mrblackJ: **ini KaiSoonya _chingu...eottae? review, ne? _^^

.

.

.

_I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER_

_SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL_

_*SMOOCH FROM GALAXY*_


	6. The Real Joonyi Appa

**- When the Coffee, Meet the Bubble -**

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me.**_

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

_Bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri begitu dikepalanya terlintas jelas wajah tegas sang ayah dan raungan nyaring omelan ibunya._

"_Oooh...aku masih belum berani membayangkan. Wajah kau yang dingin ini saja kadang membuatku ngeri, apalagi kalau harus melihat wajah ayahmu! Hiii..." Chanyeol bergidik._

_Pria itu tak tahu kalau sobatnya sendiri ini juga sedang menahan hasrat untuk tidak melenguh panjang membayangkan bagaimana respon kedua orang tuanya. Sehun sebenarnya sengaja melanjutkan studinya untuk menghindar dari permintaan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh yang ingin menjodohkannya. Ia beralasan ingin mapan dengan caranya sendiri sebelum memikirkan masalah jodoh. Tapi rupanya takdir berkata lain._

_Luhan memang belum dipastikan menjadi jodohnya, hanya saja tidak pernah ada kata tidak serius dalam kamus hidup Sehun. Ia juga tidak main-main dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tiga minggu sudah namja itu berpikir matang dan akhirnya malam ini ia menyatakan semuanya dengan mantap di hadapan Luhan. Chanyeol benar. Kalau ia memang serius, ia harus mempersiapkan alasan itu dari sekarang._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**After letting Kris gone, another hurts was come..**_

_**Such a heart attack!**_

_**I'm actually Baekhyun bias and now I have to let my bias go cause he's already dating someone..**_

_**My Kkaebsong **_**;(((**

_**Wish you happy..as always **_**T^T**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For those who has been waiting our angel, Junmyeon...**_

_**here he is...**_

_**with a HunHan moment inside..**_

_**happy reading~**_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**~ The Real Joonyi **_**Appa **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa namanya?"

Pria berseragam diujung meja itu mendesah kesal.

"Joonyi. JOON-YI! Sudah kelima kalinya kau bertanya, Junmyeon-ah!"

"Dan kau bilang, anak ini-"

"_Aigoo..._apa kau ini seorang pedofilia? Kurasa kau malah lebih tertarik pada bayi ini!" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak tahu ini anak Luhan atau bukan. Yang jelas, ia dan Sehun bukanlah pasangan suami istri, seperti apa yang dulu pernah Sehun katakan. Aku sudah memastikan hal ini dan memang benar! Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu tinggal sendirian juga belum pernah menikah. Ia masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa aktif pasca sarjana tingkat akhir dan merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan politisi cukup terpandang. Ada lagi yang perlu ku ulangi?" matanya menatap intens ke arah Junmyeon yang langsung terdiam.

"Kalau kau belum puas, aku bisa mencari informasi lebih tentang mereka." tambahnya.

"Kau gila! Yang kau lakukan ini tak ada bedanya dengan _stalker!_" Junmyeon membalas pedas.

"Tapi aku membantu, bukan? Aku berhasil menemukan dia yang kau cari, kan? Xi Yixing? Kakak perempuan dari Xi Luhan? Kau aneh! Kekasihmu punya adik saja, kau tidak tahu."

Pria pemilik senyum _angelic _itu melenguh dan memijat pelan pelipisnya. Matanya menatap sendu ke deretan foto Yixing yang berhasil Siwon abadikan. Foto-foto itu berisikan sosok Yixing maupun Luhan yang tengah melewati jalanan flat tempat tinggal mereka sambil menggendong Joonyi.

Beberapa waktu lalu Siwon mengembalikan foto milik Junmyeon yang dulu sempat terjatuh. Ia juga bersikeras akan menemukan wanita itu dan mempertemukannya dengan Junmyeon. Mengembalikan ia pada Yixing, wanita yang meninggalkannya tanpa pesan sama sekali.

Siwon tahu garis besar ceritanya meski Junmyeon tidak membeberkan secara gamblang bagaimana ia dan Yixing bisa berpisah. Sebagai sahabat, Siwon tahu diri dan tidak berniat untuk mengorek kisah rekannya itu lebih dalam.

"Pulanglah. Aku masih ada beberapa pekerjaan disini." tandas Junmyeon tiba-tiba.

Senyum di wajah tampan Siwon menghilang seketika. Ia hanya bisa menatap bengong sang rekan yang saat itu sudah mengobrak-abrik lemari berkas dengan tatapan tidak fokus.

"_Aigoo..._beginikah caramu berterima kasih pada penolongmu? Aaah..._jinjja_!"

"Tak ada yang meminta bantuanmu. Sudah kukatakan sejak dulu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini ku bebaskan kau. Tapi besok sore, kau yang harus menggantikanku berpatroli di area sungai Han. Tak ada penolakan! Liburan satu hari, itu bayaranku! Selamat malam, Tuan Kim!" Siwon melengos pergi dengan diikuti dua ekor mata tajam Junmyeon yang hanya bisa diam tak berkutik.

Kurang ajar sekali bawahannya itu. Padahal tugas patroli sama sekali bukan bagian Junmyeon karena sebagai atasan ia hanya tinggal duduk diam menanti laporan. Pria itu kembali ke mejanya dan menatap foto-foto Yixing disana. Lambat laun sebuah senyum terulas samar di bibir tipisnya bersamaan dengan untaian kata terima kasih yang sejujurnya ia pendam di hati untuk Siwon. Meski tindakan pria berpostur model itu bisa dibilang ilegal, tapi Siwon benar-benar sudah sangat membantunya.

Maka sore itu, disinilah ia berdiri, dipinggir sungai Han, kedinginan, jenuh, bosan dengan perut yang sudah berdendang kelaparan. Pria itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragam. Memang, jauh sebelum sukses menyabet pangkat teratas seperti sekarang, Junmyeon melewati semua tugas-tugasnya sebagai polisi dari bawah. Tapi sore ini udara benar-benar menusuk. Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dinginnya malam nanti dimana ia harus melakukan patroli sampai tengah malam.

PLUK!

Junmyeon refleks menangkap suatu bungkusan putih yang terlempar ke dadanya.

"Kau benar-benar menggantikanku? Hahaha...contoh atasan yang baik!" sebuah suara menyahut riang tak jauh darinya.

Pria berseragam lengkap itu menoleh, menatap Siwon yang sudah menyunggingkan cengirannya.

Lelaki jangkung itu baru saja melempar _hot pack _dan tengah melangkah cepat menuju ke arah Junmyeon yang bersandar di bagian depan mobil patroli. Ia tidak lagi berbalut atribut kepolisian. Kali ini sisi gagahnya terlihat jauh lebih menawan dengan _blazer _cokelat pas badan dan kaus V _neck _putih dipadu _jeans _hitam serta sepatu _converse_.

"Sungai Han area yang ramai dan jarang ada kejadian. Kau bisa rileks bertugas disini." katanya lagi.

Junmyeon mendesah panjang. Wajahnya yang sudah lusuh karena kebosanan menjadi jauh lebih lusuh dan tertekuk kian dalam ketika Siwon ikut bersandar disampingnya.

"Tak bisakah aku menikmati waktuku sendirian? Aku tidak mau dikira _gay_ jika terlalu sering berduaan denganmu!" katanya.

Siwon jelas mendelik sebal disampingnya.

"Aku berkeliling dulu." kata Junmyeon lagi.

Pria itu kemudian berlalu dan mulai menelusuri jalanan di pinggir sungai Han. Namun baru beberapa langkah, telinganya menangkap suara tangisan nyaring seorang bayi. Ia menoleh cepat. Bayi itu hanya berjarak dua langkah dibelakangnya dan tengah menangis keras karena jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Junmyeon mendekat kemudian menggendong sang bayi sambil menenangkannya.

"_Aigoo...uljimayo, _hmm..." katanya dengan nada dan mimik yang dibuat-buat. Tapi bayi itu kian mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Joonyi-ya! _Gwaencanha?!_"

Baik Junmyeon maupun Siwon, keduanya saling bertukar pandang. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat gelap bergelombang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka datang menghampiri dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Oh!" gadis itu sedikit tercekat melihat dua petugas kepolisian yang ia kenal.

"Ah, Luhan-ssi! _Oraemanieyo! _Sedang jalan-jalan sore juga rupanya." Siwon berkata riang.

"Ada apa, Lu?" suara bass lain tiba-tiba menyahut dari balik punggung Luhan.

Sehun baru saja ikut bergabung sambil membawa dua buah permen kapas besar di tangannya.

"Joonyi-"

"Anakmu?" Junmyeon memotong jawaban Luhan tiba-tiba. Ia sudah menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang dipaksakan agar terlihat biasa saja.

Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya menyerahkan permen kapasnya pada Luhan. Tangannya kemudian sudah terulur meraih Joonyi dari gendongan Junmyeon. Bayi itu seketika berhenti menangis.

"Apa anda ada keperluan lagi? Jika tidak, boleh kami pergi?" tanya Sehun santai.

Junmyeon tak bergeming. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah Joonyi. Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi saat melihat dua mata kecil bayi itu, Junmyeon merasa seperti sedang bercermin. Bentuk matanya sama persis dengan miliknya sendiri dan wajah anak itu juga mengingatkannya akan raut manis wajah Yixing.

"Silakan. Jangan menangis lagi, _ne, _Joonyi-ya..." jawab Siwon.

Setelah mengangguk sopan, Sehun kemudian menggamit tangan kiri Luhan yang langsung menggelayut erat ke lengannya. Keduanya melenggang lurus menuju jalanan di pinggir sungai Han yang mulai ramai dimana matahari senja sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk Barat. Junmyeon masih berdiri ditempat memperhatikan siluet pasangan itu menjauh dalam diam.

"Aku tak percaya kalau dua orang itu bukan suami istri dan Joonyi bukan anak mereka! Begitu serasi! Sungguh!" mulut bawel Siwon berujar pelan.

"Siwon-ah..."

Pria jangkung di sebelahnya itu menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Dia anakku."

Siwon sampai mengucek sebelah telinganya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Joonyi. Dia anakku. Kim Joonyi..." ulangnya dengan nada lirih masih dengan tatapan lurus.

"_Oppa!"_

Siwon dan Junmyeon menoleh bersamaan. Keduanya melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan tinggi semampai tengah melambai riang. Disisinya, Junmyeon perlahan menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

"Pacar barumu?" tanyanya.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku. Ingat itu!" Siwon malah berkata tegas sambil menunjuk tepat ke wajah Junmyeon lalu melangkah pergi menemui gadis itu.

.

.

Luhan bungkam seribu bahasa sejak pertemuannya dengan dua petugas kepolisian beberapa menit lalu. Permen kapas ditangannya sedikit bergoyang terkena angin. Ia tak sadar kalau Sehun sedang menahan rasa sakit di lengan kanannya karena gadis itu mencengkeramnya cukup kuat.

"Kau berniat merobek kemejaku, Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"_Ne?"_

Pria itu berhenti melangkah, lalu menghabiskan sisa permen kapasnya dalam satu kali santap kemudian menatap wajah pucat Luhan yang terkena semburat jingga matahari. Tak lama, ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening yeoja itu seraya bertanya ramah.

"_Museun irisseo? Wae? _Wajahmu seperti habis melihat hantu."

Luhan terkesiap. Ia memutuskan kontak mata tiba-tiba dan berdeham sebentar.

"Begitukah? Memangnya wajahku kenapa? Aku hanya tidak memakai _make up _hari ini. Kau sih, tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengajakku kemari!" jawab Luhan berusaha terlihat wajar.

Sehun malah tertawa kecil dan membuat Joonyi ikut terkekeh digendongannya.

"Lihat! Joonyi saja menertawakanmu!" katanya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu lucu dan memasang ekspresi sedih. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi bergelayut di lengan Sehun.

"Kalian mengejekku!"

Sehun mendengus tertawa lagi. Namun kemudian ia menaruh sebelah tangannya di puncak kepala Luhan dan sedikit mengacak-acak surai kecokelatan itu.

"Kau cantik. Dengan atau tanpa _make up_." ujarnya.

"Joonyi-ya..._appa_mu baru saja merayuku."

"Ohoho...tetap saja. Buatku, _uri _Joonyi yang jauh lebih cantik! _Keurae?"_

Mata sipit Joonyi menutup sesaat ketika ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan empat buah gigi depannya yang baru tumbuh. Sehun dibuat gemas dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke sebelah pipinya. Disisinya, Luhan sudah kembali menyunggingkan senyum manis karena tak pernah tahan untuk tidak tersenyum tiap kali melihat momen Sehun-Joonyi tercipta didepannya.

"_Eomma _mau ku cium juga?"

Luhan menjawab dengan menepuk pelan lengan Sehun lalu kembali mengaitkan tangannya sendiri disana. Mereka sudah mulai melangkah lagi. Yeoja itu menyantap permen kapasnya dengan senyum terkulum.

"Kau lelah, Lu?"

"_Aniya_. Aku selalu suka menghabiskan sore disini." jawab Luhan. Ingatannya kembali ke masa-masa kuliah dulu saat ia, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sering mengunjungi sungai Han di akhir minggu.

"Apa pertemuan dengan dua polisi tadi mengganggumu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, Sehun-ah. Sama sekali tidak." Luhan berbohong.

"Tapi sebelum bertemu mereka, kau tidak diam begini. Ada sesuatu yang mau kau katakan?"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya, maka aku akan benar-benar diam."

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau naksir si polisi jangkung itu, kan? Siapa? Choi Siwon kalau aku tidak salah? Yah, dia memang tampan. Seperti model! Benar, kan?"

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun kembali tertawa melihat rengekan manja Luhan. Ia merangkul gadis itu dan mendekapnya erat sebelum akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku panjang yang menghadap ke permukaan sungai. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi, anak-anak sekolah dan beberapa pengunjung lain yang datang kesana. Sungai Han memang selalu ramai apalagi di Sabtu sore ini, saat yang tepat untuk para pasangan menghabiskan waktu mereka.

Joonyi menguap lebar di pangkuan Sehun. Bayi mungil itu juga mengucek-ngucek matanya dan semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan. Sehun kemudian menyenderkan tubuh Joonyi dalam posisi tengkurap di bahu kirinya sambil mengelus pelan punggung bayi itu sampai ia benar-benar terlelap. Ia tidak sadar ada sepasang mata rusa yang menatapnya lekat dari samping.

Luhan rela jika harus menukar posisinya dengan Yixing demi bisa melihat pemandangan menyentuh ini setiap saat. Ia sangat menyukai sosok Sehun yang terlihat jauh berbeda bila sedang bersama Joonyi. Alasan inilah yang membuatnya yakin dan mantap memutuskan bahwa untuk pertama kalinya ia telah jatuh hati sekaligus memutuskan untuk tidak jujur tentang statusnya dulu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" suara datar Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya.

Gadis itu mengerjap dan menyadari bahwa matahari sudah resmi tenggelam digantikan dengan cahaya temaram malam. Lampu-lampu jalan juga sudah dinyalakan.

"Oh Sehun..." Luhan berujar sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

Pria itu masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Joonyi dengan pelan.

"Kau masih jauh lebih tampan dari Choi Siwon." lanjutnya dengan sebuah cengiran.

Sehun tak bisa menahan senyumnya dan hanya mengangkat bahu dengan lagak penting.

"Di kencan kita yang kesekian kalinya ini, kau baru menyadari hal itu?"

Luhan mendengus. "Berikan Joonyi padaku. Dia sudah nyenyak."

Sehun kemudian memindahkan tubuh Joonyi ke gendongan Luhan yang langsung merapatkan lengannya untuk memberi Joonyi kehangatan. Angin malam sudah mulai terasa membelai.

"Lain kali, bisakah kau titipkan Joonyi pada kakakmu jika kita kencan?"

Luhan mendongak. Keningnya sudah berkerut. "Kenapa? Kau risih, ya?"

"Bukan. Tak ada yang bisa tahan melihat tingkah lucu anakmu itu. Sama sekali bukan karena itu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum manis. Ia merangkul Luhan kembali dan mengelus lengan kurus itu dengan lembut. Kepalanya sudah menempel ke puncak kepala Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin...kita punya waktu berdua, Luhan. Hanya kau dan aku. Seperti pasangan lainnya."

Luhan mematung. Ucapan santai Sehun barusan benar-benar menusuk ke jantungnya. Ia tahu suatu saat nanti pria ini juga akan rindu masa-masa pacaran yang normal, tanpa membawa bayi seperti waktu kencan mereka selama ini. Seandainya Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan juga menginginkan hal yang sama, tentu yeoja itu akan mengesampingkan semua resiko dari sandiwara yang sudah terlanjur ia buat.

"_Mian..._" Luhan berucap lirih.

Sehun segera duduk tegak dan menatap tajam Luhan. Ia terlihat gusar.

"_Mianhae, _sudah membuatmu seperti ini." yeoja itu berucap lagi, kali ini dengan senyum lemah.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Kau salah paham! Aku tidak mempermasalahkan statusmu atau Joonyi! Sungguh, bukan itu!"

"Aku tahu, Sehun-ah. Aku tahu." tangan hangat Luhan sudah menempel ke pipi kanan Sehun dan membuat keduanya larut sesaat dalam tatapan teduh.

Yeoja itu perlahan menggerakan ibu jarinya begitu lembut seolah gerakannya bisa menenangkan emosi yang hendak meledak-ledak. Sehun diam. Ia menikmati belaian tangan Luhan sambil mengatur tarikan nafasnya. Lambat laun, mata elang itu terpejam seiring irama sentuhan ibu jari Luhan yang melambat. Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang menyentuh pipinya itu lalu menciumnya cukup lama. Ia bisa menghirup aroma khas yeoja yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kau mau bersabar sedikit lagi, kan?" tanya Luhan.

Dengan mata masih terpejam, pria itu mengerutkan keningnya dan bertanya heran.

"Sabar untuk apa?"

"Untuk kita." bisik Luhan.

Sehun perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan langsung terpesona melihat kekasihnya sudah memasang senyum termanis. Mata elang itu berubah sayu saat beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata rusanya.

'_Kau salah, Luhan. Akulah yang seharusnya memintamu untuk bersabar. Aku masih belum menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk orang tuaku.' _Pria itu membatin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh!"

Luhan menunduk malu. Kemudian sambil meraih tangannya kembali, ia menggenggam erat jemari Sehun dan mengangguk mantap.

"_Na do, _Sehun-ah."

Sehun tiba-tiba memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari sesuatu. Hal itu jelas membuat Luhan keheranan disampingnya.

"Ada yang kau cari?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau memastikan kalau kali ini tak ada gangguan."

"Gangguan?"

Pria itu tersenyum puas saat menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya sudah beranjak sepi. Ia kemudian kembali menatap lekat mata Luhan sambil membelai sebelah pipinya.

"Ya. Gangguan. Sesuatu yang akan menggangguku lagi jika aku menciummu."

Luhan tak bisa mengelak saat tahu-tahu bibirnya sudah menempel erat dengan bibir Sehun. Ciuman mesra tanpa nafsu. Bahu yeoja itu lemas seketika dan tangannya sedikit gemetaran memegang Joonyi. Meskipun ini bukan kencan pertama, tapi Sehun baru saja mencuri ciumannya lagi dan kali ini sepertinya pria itu membayar sisa kecupannya dulu karena Luhan nyaris kehabisan nafas saking lamanya Sehun melumat pelan bibirnya.

Pria itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar begitu tautan mereka terlepas. Wajah merah merona Luhan membuatnya gemas hingga ia kembali mendaratkan kecupan mesra di pipi kiri yeoja itu.

Gerak resah Joonyi yang masih tertidur membuat Luhan tersadar. Gadis itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan paha Joonyi dan membuatnya kembali diam. Saat itu terdengar dering singkat ponsel Sehun dari saku celananya. Luhan tak sempat memperhatikan desah keluh Sehun saat pria itu baru saja selesai membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya. Yang Luhan sadari hanyalah raut wajah kekasihnya itu berubah muram dengan kedua mata tidak fokus menatap permukaan sungai Han.

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Sehun menoleh. Ia mencoba tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sedikit masalah tesisku saja."

Luhan hanya menggumam. Ia sama sekali tak curiga kalau Sehun baru saja berbohong. Pesan itu sebenarnya berasal dari Nyonya Oh yang baru mengiriminya kabar gembira bahwa ia beserta ayah Sehun akan datang berkunjung. Kunjungan yang semakin membuat Sehun resah karena pasti kedua orang tuanya itu hanya ingin mengenalkannya lagi pada beberapa wanita yang mau mereka jodohkan. Persis kelakukan Minseok dulu.

"Kenapa melamun? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" suara lembut Luhan menyadarkannya.

Sehun menggeleng dengan senyum terulas samar. Ia kembali meraih sebelah tangan Luhan dan mencium punggung tangannya beberapa kali. Setelah itu, ia sandarkan bahu sempit Luhan ke dalam dekapan erat seraya membelai surai panjang rambut cokelatnya.

"Ini sudah masuk musim dingin, tapi kau selalu keluar dengan baju setipis ini."

"Aku justru selalu merasa kepanasan tiap kali berada didekatmu, Lu."

"Gombal!" Luhan menepuk pelan dada bidang Sehun. Pria itu terkekeh.

Luhan merasa pelukan Sehun makin mengerat sampai membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Sehun-ah, sesak..." katanya. Pelukan itu kemudian sedikit mengendur.

"Kau begitu menggemaskan! Aku jadi tak ingin melepasmu."

Gadis itu tersipu. Jarinya kini sudah bermain di kancing-kancing kemeja Sehun sambil menikmati aroma maskulin khas yang makin lama makin memabukannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa...mencintaiku?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa perlu aku jawab?"

Luhan mendongakan wajahnya. Ia menjawab dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah, _jinjja_. Jangan pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi itu kalau kau tak ingin membuatku lupa diri!" Sehun berujar sebentar lalu mencuri satu kecupan singkat lagi di bibir Luhan.

"Oh Sehun!"

Pria itu nyengir sebelum kembali mendekap Luhan kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Ia diam beberapa saat dan hanya membelai lembut rambut kekasihnya itu sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada lirih.

"Joonyi. Karena dia ada, Lu."

Darah Luhan membeku. Jantungnya pun serasa ikut berhenti berdetak.

"Jika bukan karena anakmu yang menggemaskan itu, kita tak mungkin seperti ini bukan? Terima kasih sudah membawaku padanya. Kau tahu, Minseok _noona _bilang akhir-akhir ini aku jadi lebih sering tersenyum." Sehun terkikik pelan.

"Aku tak peduli mereka mau menggunjingku sebagai pria aneh karena berani mencintai seorang _single parent_. Yang jelas, aku bangga bisa menjadi _appa_nya sekaligus menjadi kekasihmu. Entahlah, aku hanya terlalu menyayangi kalian berdua. Itu saja." mata elang itu menatap sendu ke arah Joonyi.

"Jadi, jika saat itu aku berstatus _single_, kau tak akan tertarik padaku?" Luhan bertanya.

Ia bisa mendengar Sehun tertawa singkat.

"Mungkin saja."

Luhan menahan nafasnya.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyukai sesuatu dalam sekali tatap saja. Tapi anehnya, begitu melihatmu menggendong Joonyi, saat itu juga aku yakin kalau aku mulai mencintai kalian berdua. Semenjak itulah aku justru semakin ingin melindungimu dan Joonyi."

"Sehun-ah..."

"Hmm..."

"Kalau saat ini, seandainya, ternyata...aku ini benar-benar wanita _single_ dan Joonyi bukanlah anakku...kau..."

"Kau kutinggalkan."

Yeoja itu segera duduk tegak dan nyaris membuat Joonyi terbangun. Mata rusanya hampir berair saat menatap kedua mata Sehun. Sesaat hening, tapi kemudian Sehun tertawa geli didepan Luhan.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali! Boleh kucium lagi?"

Kening Luhan sontak berkerut bingung menatapnya. "Aku sedang serius, Sehun."

Tapi pria itu justru semakin mengeraskan tawa selama beberapa detik. Mengacuhkan tatapan terkejut sekaligus heran di wajah Luhan.

"Kemarilah."

Yeoja itu semakin kebingungan begitu Sehun sudah mendekapnya lagi. Kali ini lebih erat dan lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Bibir Sehun mendarat sebentar di kening Luhan saat ia sudah tak lagi tertawa.

"Jangan bertanya macam-macam lagi. Yang perlu kau tahu, aku sudah mencintaimu, mencintai Joonyi, mencintai kalian berdua." ucapnya.

Luhan masih diam. Jarinya tidak lagi bermain di kancing kemeja Sehun karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa terlalu takut untuk menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Jawabanku cukup kan, Lu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk tak yakin. Sudut bibir Sehun terangkat keatas. Tangannya sudah membelai lembut kepala Luhan lagi dengan sebelah pipi menempel ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Tapi tentu saja. Aku sangat membenci kebohongan." tandasnya dengan nada datar kemudian kembali mengecup puncak kepala Luhan yang semakin mematung kaku di pelukannya.

.

.

Suasana kafe yang siang itu sepi pengunjung dibuat ramai oleh gelak tawa Minseok, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan karena tingkah lucu Joonyi. Mereka asyik melihat bocah mungil itu melangkah penuh usaha menuju tempat Sehun atau Luhan. Joonyi memang tidak bisa diam jika sudah diajak berjalan. Terkadang ia jatuh dengan pantat mendarat ke lantai. Tapi berkat wajah konyol yang Chanyeol buat, anak itu tidak jadi menangis dan malah tertawa terbahak.

"Menggemaskan sekali dia! Aaaah...aku jadi iri!" Minseok berujar tanpa sadar.

"Nah, ketahuan kan. Kau sudah tidak sabar ingin dilamar ya, _noona? Hyung, _cepatlah lamar _noona_ku ini!" Chanyeol menyenggol bahu Jongdae. Didepannya, Minseok sudah memasang tampang garang.

"Siapa yang berani melamar yeoja galak seperti ini?" Jongdae bertanya balik.

"_YA!"_

Semuanya tertawa bersamaan. Saat itu Joonyi sudah mencoba kembali melangkah dari ujung ruangan menuju ke arah Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Sehun yang berdiri berdampingan didepan meja kasir. Luhan bersama Minseok duduk mengawasi di salah satu meja tak jauh dari Joonyi.

"Joonyi-ya..._eomma eodisseo_?" Chanyeol sudah berjongkok dan memasang wajah ceria.

Bayi itu diam ditempat. Awalnya Joonyi hanya menatap Chanyeol sesaat, kemudian sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk mungilnya ia menunjuk ke samping tepat ke arah Luhan.

"_Appa?" _tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Joonyi menoleh dan secepat kilat matanya menyipit bersamaan dengan sebuah cengiran lebar dengan telunjuk mengarah ke depan Sehun.

"Pha..." ujarnya.

"_Aigoo...kyeopta!" _Minseok langsung mencubit kedua pipi Joonyi.

"Kurasa, Sehunlah yang harus cepat-cepat melayangkan lamaran. Kau sudah diterima menjadi _appa_nya!" bisik Jongdae.

"Setuju! Kau satu pemikiran denganku, _hyung!" _Chanyeol membalas.

Pria berwajah poker itu hanya menatap dengan ekspresi datar. Ia hendak melangkah maju mendekati Joonyi begitu Minseok berseru nyaring menyapa seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"_Eonni! Wasseo?" _tanya Minseok pada Yixing yang baru saja melenggang masuk kedalam kafe.

Mereka memang sudah berkenalan beberapa waktu lalu. Walau begitu, masih belum ada yang tahu status Luhan yang sebenarnya dan Yixing terpaksa ikut membohongi orang-orang ini.

Yeoja itu menjawab dengan satu senyuman manis. Ia hendak melambai pada Luhan yang malah menatap ke arahnya dengan bibir sedikit membuka tanpa ekspresi. Bukan. Luhan tidak sedang menatapnya, tapi melihat ke sisi kanan Yixing dimana pintu kafe kembali terbuka lagi.

Dua pria berseragam kepolisian itu seketika menyita perhatian kumpulan kecil disana. Yixing balik badan dan mendadak dua tungkai kaki berbalut _stiletto _merah itu terasa lemas saat melihat sosok berwajah _angelic _ini berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Untuk beberapa detik, keduanya hanya saling tatap.

"Oh, _annyeong hasseyo!_" suara berat Chanyeol mencairkan suasana sunyi.

Siwon menepuk pundak Junmyeon kemudian menyunggingkan senyum ramah sebentar pada Yixing lalu menggiring rekannya itu ke meja kasir dimana Chanyeol sudah berdiri dibaliknya. Entah kenapa kerumunan itu mendadak bubar. Jongdae sudah kembali ke mejanya, sibuk dengan catatan-catatan bertuliskan not balok sedangkan Minseok masuk ke dapur setelah sempat pamit pada Luhan.

"_Jie!_" Luhan berseru kencang. Yixing tersadar dan melangkah dengan sedikit melamun ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak tersasar kan, _noona_?" tanya Sehun. Ia sudah mengambil tempat disamping Luhan sambil memangku Joonyi.

Yeoja berlesung pipi itu menggeleng. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Joonyi meronta dan merengek di pangkuan Sehun. Luhan lantas mencuri pandang ke arah Yixing. Ia panik kalau Joonyi lapar karena saat itu dirinya lupa membawa botol susu. Tidak mungkin bukan meminta Yixing menyusuinya disini? Didepan Sehun?

"Turunkan saja. Joonyi kan baru lancar berjalan." kata Yixing dengan tenang. Ia mengerti arti tatapan Luhan.

Sehun lantas membiarkan Joonyi melangkah sendirian. Benar rupanya. Bocah itu justru asyik sendiri dan terus berjalan ke arah meja kasir. Saat itu tubuh kecil Joonyi sedikit limbung dan pasti akan terjatuh kalau saja Junmyeon tidak segera menahannya. Pria itu sudah mensejajarkan posisinya dengan berlutut didepan Joonyi.

"Mau kemana anak cantik ini?" tanyanya sambil mengelus puncak kepala Joonyi.

"_Aigoo..._Joonyi-ya. Kau tahu saja mana _oppa _tampan, ya? _Ja, _kemari. Kembali ke _appa_mu, _ne_? Jangan mengganggu pak polisi ini." Chanyeol keluar dari meja kasir dan hendak menggendong Joonyi.

"Tak apa. Aku suka anak kecil."

"Ah, bisakah aku meminta sepuluh _green tea bubble _dan selusin _pancake_? Aku minta yang _fresh from the oven, _ya? Jadi tak usah buru-buru. Kami akan menunggu disini." Siwon sangat mengerti keadaan dan langsung berujar cepat pada Chanyeol.

Pria jangkung itu segera masuk ke dalam dapur dan tidak kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lagi-lagi Junmyeon harus berterima kasih dalam hati dan hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya saja.

"Apa Joonyi menyusahkan anda?" Luhan tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakang Junmyeon.

"Oh, sama sekali tidak." ia menjawab kikuk.

Junmyeon sempat melirik ke arah Yixing yang duduk membelakanginya. Matanya juga sempat beradu tatap dengan mata elang Sehun yang duduk dengan dagu terangkat dan sama sekali tidak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada Junmyeon.

Terdengar isakan kecil yang perlahan berubah keras begitu Joonyi baru menyadari keberadaan orang asing di sekitarnya. Sama seperti ia terjatuh di pinggir sungai Han dulu. Luhan lantas ikut berlutut untuk menenangkan bayi mungil itu.

"_Uljimayo..._ Kau takut pada..._ahjussi_?"

Siwon bisa mendengar nada getir pada pertanyaan Junmyeon barusan.

Luhan refleks tersenyum. "Anda tidak terlalu tua. Joonyi bisa memanggil anda _oppa_."

Pria itu tersenyum kaku. Mencoba mengatur ekspresi di wajahnya.

"_Ireumi mwoeyo?" _tanyanya.

"Joonyi, _oppa. _Xi Joonyi." gadis itu membuat suara imut seolah Joonyi yang menjawab.

"Ah, Joonyi-ya.._neomu yeppeoyo. _Manis sekali! Seperti _eomma_nya."

Siwon, Luhan dan Sehun tercekat. Yang paling kaget adalah Siwon. Ia tahu bahwa _eomma _yang Junmyeon maksud bukanlah Luhan. Rekannya ini jelas sedang lupa diri. Imbasnya, Luhan merasa sedang digoda oleh seorang petugas kepolisian dan Sehun terbakar api cemburu di kursinya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Bisa kau percepat tidak? Kau tidak boleh membiarkan pelanggan menunggu lama!" suara lantang Sehun menggelegar ke seisi ruangan. Pria itu makin menegaskan rahang dan tatapannya ke arah Junmyeon.

Luhan kemudian menggendong Joonyi lalu membungkuk sopan dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tapi belum juga ia duduk, Joonyi sudah kembali berontak dan mulai rewel. Yeoja bermata rusa itu sontak dibuat kewalahan.

"Bawalah Joonyi jalan-jalan. Dia bosan disini." Yixing berujar.

"Benar. Ayo, Lu." Sehun main bangkit saja sambil meraih Joonyi dari dekapan Luhan.

"Tapi _jie..._"

"Aku tahu jalan pulang. Lagipula, aku masih ingin disini."

Luhan hanya bisa menurut melihat senyum manis di wajah kakakknya itu. Setelah mengingatkan Yixing agar tidak pulang terlambat, Luhan lantas menyusul Sehun yang melangkah keluar kafe tanpa sedikit pun menengok ke arah Junmyeon atau Siwon. Keduanya padahal sudah melontarkan senyum ramah mereka.

"Kemarin di sungai Han, sekarang di kafe! Apa dua polisi genit ini memang sedang mendekatimu?" bisik Sehun pedas begitu keduanya sudah berada didalam mobil.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum masam sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sudah tak aneh melihat kelakuan Sehun, si pencemburu berat.

"Kirimkan pesan pada kakakmu agar berhati-hati. Mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka mengincarnya juga."

.

.

Sepasang mata itu sedari tadi memperhatikan punggung ramping seorang yeoja yang masih memunggunginya. Ia tak menggubris bisikan kesal si rekan kerja yang duduk tepat berhadap-hadapan.

"Bodoh!Kau dikira sedang merayunya!" ucap Siwon.

"Aku tak peduli." Junmyeon berujar datar. "Dia benar-benar anakku. Dia mewarisi mataku."

"Tapi tetap, kau harus mengendalikan dirimu, Junmyeon-ah!"

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau bisa mengontrol emosimu saat melihat anakmu sendiri melangkah ke arahmu, menangis ketika kau gendong, menganggap kau orang asing dan tak mengenali dirimu sebagai ayah kandungnya?"

Beberapa wajah pelanggan, bahkan Chanyeol yang saat itu muncul dari dapur, sontak menatap ke arah Junmyeon. Pria itu baru saja mengeraskan volume suaranya seolah sengaja ingin didengar. Tapi tidak ada perubahan dari sosok diujung sana. Siwon lantas melenguh frustasi.

"Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Joonyi harus tahu siapa ayahnya."

"_Ya..YA! _Junmyeon-ah! _Eodiga?!_"

Siwon semakin dibuat gusar saat melihat kelakuan nekat Junmyeon yang bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah mantap menuju ke tempat Yixing. Begitu sadar ada orang lain berdiri didepannya, yeoja itu mendongak tanpa ekspresi.

Untuk sesaat, mereka kembali saling bertukar pandang saja. Yixing dengan tatapan sendu dan datarnya, sedang Junmyeon menatap intens cukup tajam dengan nafas yang mulai memburu. Dua pasang mata lain milik Siwon dan Chanyeol diam-diam mengawasi dari ujung ruangan.

Tapi tak lama, dua orang itu berbarengan melebarkan bola mata mereka begitu terdengar ucapan lantang seorang petugas kepolisian dengan nada mantap. Bahkan Yixing pun harus menahan nafasnya saat itu juga.

"Yixing-ah, ayo kita menikah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Reader-deul, eottae? **_**Menggantung? Kurang memuaskan? Masih gemes?**

**Ah, apapun itu...**_**review jusseyo~**_

**Ini hati lagi kacau banget! **_**Mianhae **_** kalau mengecewakan, **_**chingu...**_

**Aku tunggu semua masukan, kritikan dan saran **_**reader-deul **_**yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca FF abal-abal ini dari awal..**

_**Review **_**kemarin **_**daebak-daebak **_**kok****sekaligus bikin bingung ~.~**

**Bingung karena banyak yang **_**request **_**ChanBaek jadian, HunHan momen, TaoRis juga bayi kembar KaiSoo..**

**Aaaaah~ kalian **_**reader-deul **_**pemberi semangat yang sangat menginspirasi sebenarnya..ahahahaaa**

**Mohon ditunggu setiap momen mereka yaaaa...bakal ada kok momen-momen yang dinantikan itu ;)**

**Tunggu tanggal mainnya supaya****bisa pas nempatin storynya heheeeee...**

**Mungkin yang **_**request **_**ChanBaek momen harus bersabar sebentar karena sebagai Baekhyun **_**bias, **_**aku sedikit kehilangan **_**mood **_**nulis tentang mereka T^T aaaah...kkaebsongku~ **

**Ceritanya bakal ringan kok, ga berat kayak cinta aku ****buat Sehun *ganti bias* *digetok Baekhyun***

_**Dashi hanbon, kamsahamnida yeoreobuuuuuuun~~~ review jusseyooooong~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**my lulu****, ****yixingcom****, ****Kim Leera****, ****ruixi****, ****luhan****, ****xihannin****, ****Oh SeRa Land****, ****rinzkudo****, ****shin hwa young****, ****exojjang****, ****Sanshaini Hikari****, ****SMKA****, ****Guest****, ****Prince Changsa****, ****Windeer Fixiaolu****, ****candra****, ****zoldyk****, ****BabyHimmie****, ****minbyullie****, ****kimyori95****, ****Peter Lu****, ****hanalu93****, ****Rly. ****, ****Dhea485****, ****Mela querer chanBaekYeol****, ****Aileen Xiao****, ****LynKim****, ****fuawaliyaah****, ****deeryeosin****, ****baekberry06****, ****dazzle****, ****luludeer2009****, ****younlaycious88****, , Baby Kim, Alexara, mrblackJ, Byunkkaeb, xiuminnaxo, Choi Hyun Young, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, RZHH 261220 II, aR males login, doremifaseul, DJ 100, kazehayamizu, Izumi Natsuno, kyukyu, KaiSoo Shipper, Hany Kwan, kyunginie, t.a**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

_***SMOOCH FROM GALAXY***_


	7. A Sign

**- When the Coffee, Meet the Bubble -**

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me.**__** Sorry for the typo.**_

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

"_Aku tidak bisa diam saja. Joonyi harus tahu siapa ayahnya."_

"_Ya..YA! Junmyeon-ah! Eodiga?!"_

_Siwon semakin dibuat gusar saat melihat kelakuan nekat Junmyeon yang bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah mantap menuju ke tempat Yixing. Begitu sadar ada orang lain berdiri didepannya, yeoja itu mendongak tanpa ekspresi._

_Untuk sesaat, mereka kembali saling bertukar pandang saja. Yixing dengan tatapan sendu dan datarnya, sedang Junmyeon menatap intens cukup tajam dengan nafas yang mulai memburu. Dua pasang mata lain milik Siwon dan Chanyeol diam-diam mengawasi dari ujung ruangan._

_Tapi tak lama, dua orang itu berbarengan melebarkan bola mata mereka begitu terdengar ucapan lantang seorang petugas kepolisian dengan nada mantap. Bahkan Yixing pun harus menahan nafasnya saat itu juga._

"_Yixing-ah, ayo kita menikah!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **__**conversation with my **__**friend has just make me realize some things**__** about 'EXO' and 'lost'**__**.**_

"_**EXO..we 'lost' one. EXO concert theme is 'lost' in planet. EXO Baekhyun was found his mate but for a while, he seems 'lost' his cheerful soul."**_

_**Oh, no! Even it was very painful, **__**I still love you, Baek.. I love EXO! Keep strong! Your not losing your fans!**_

_**And for those who has been having a hard time after the scandal like me,**_

_**here I gave you all our galaxy..for TaoRis moment ;)**_

_**He's finally comeback!**_

_**Gege, Wo Ai Ni!**_

_**Happy reading and...HAPPY FASTING EVERYONE **_

**Chapter 7**

**~ A Sign**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris putus asa. _Bouquet _bunga mawar itu nampak sia-sia ia bawa demi bisa meredam amarah sang kekasih yang kala itu sengaja menghindar saat ia temui. Namja jangkung ini baru saja tiba di sebuah gedung teater tempat Zitao biasa melakukan latihan musikalnya.

Berbalut jas hitam, celana katun dan sepatu pantofel, pria itu berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku. Kentara sekali ia buru-buru datang sehabis bekerja. Matanya sedari tadi terpicing tajam ke arah panggung yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak lama, seorang gadis mungil berlari kecil dengan raut wajah muram.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya kalau kau datang, _oppa_. Tapi Zitao _eonni_ pura-pura tak mendengar." katanya.

"_Gwaencanha_, Baekhyun-ah. Kau kembalilah berlatih. Aku akan menunggunya disini."

Bukan Kris namanya kalau tidak menepati ucapannya sendiri. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku penonton selama lebih dari dua jam dan hanya memperhatikan sosok tinggi ramping di panggung sana tengah berakting sekaligus memberikan instruksi pada junior-juniornya. Suara lantangnya malah sedikit membuat Kris didera rasa rindu.

"Kau! Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Cara berdirimu salah! Begini!" yeoja itu berseru galak sambil memberikan contoh.

"Hey, dua orang disana! Ini bukan saatnya main-main!" ia kembali berujar keras dengan satu telunjuk teracung ke kanan.

"Seriuslah sedikit! Kalau memang tidak bisa, kau masih kuberi izin untuk segera angkat kaki dari sini. Aku masih sanggup mencari orang yang mau serius latihan."

Senyum Kris terkulum saat wanita pujaannya itu mengancam semua juniornya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang dan tatapan menyapu ke sekitar. Sunyi. Tak ada satu pun yang berani membantah atau membalas sepasang mata pandanya.

Zitao tak lagi berkoar garang karena setelah itu latihan dilakukan amat sangat serius tanpa ada satu pun canda tawa. Bahkan Kris yang awalnya hanya diam memperhatikan satu sosok saja mulai terhanyut oleh penampilan para pemain lain seolah yang sedang ia saksikan ini benar-benar pertunjukan asli.

Begitu latihan selesai, dari kursinya Kris bisa melihat Baekhyun menghampiri Zitao dengan wajah ragu. Yeoja mungil itu mengucapkan beberapa kata kemudian menunjuk ke arah Kris duduk. Zitao menoleh menatap Kris dengan dingin sebentar lalu mengangguk singkat dan membuat senyum ceria mengembang di bibir Baekhyun. Kris yakin Baekhyun baru saja memberi tahu keberadaannya pada Zitao lagi karena saat ruangan sudah mulai sepi, yeoja bermata panda itu datang mendekat sambil membawa sebotol air minum dan handuk kecil.

"Mau apa kesini?" tanya Zitao tajam. Ia mengambil tempat beberapa kursi jauhnya dari Kris.

"Meminta maaf." namja itu menjawab jujur.

"Memangnya kau punya salah?"

"Banyak."

Zitao menoleh. Saat itu Kris masih menatap lurus panggung kosong didepannya dan mulai mengoceh sendirian dengan intonasi suara yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Tidak membalas pesanmu. Tidak menjawab teleponmu. Tidak mengantarmu. Tidak menjemputmu. Tidak pergi kencan denganmu. Tidak memberi kabar padamu. Mmm...apa lagi, ya? Sepertinya masih kurang." jari kurus panjang itu satu per satu terlipat. Kris menerawang sembari mengingat kesalahannya sendiri.

"Tidak mencintaiku."

Namja itu menoleh dan memandang Zitao dari samping. Kali ini giliran wanita manis itu yang menatap panggung dengan raut wajah datar.

"Kau melakukan semuanya karena itu, bukan? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

"Hey..."

"Jongin bilang kau akan ke Kanada."

Namja _angry bird _blasteran itu terdiam. Zitao kemudian membuang muka dan berkata pedas.

"Pergilah, wahai pria yang sangat mencintai tumpukan kertas dokumen kantor! Kembalilah ke kampung halamanmu! Tanda tangan lebih penting dari pada waktu."

"_Baby..._kenapa seperti itu? Kalau aku tak kembali bagaimana? Yakin, tak akan kehilangan?"

Yeoja itu mendesis sebal sambil memutar bola matanya dan kembali menggumam tajam. "Tak usah kembali saja sekalian! _Nappeun namja._"

"Pertunjukanmu kali ini digelar di Los Angeles, bukan? Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Yang jelas kau tak akan punya waktu mengantarku ke bandara!"

Kris hanya tersenyum samar. Dua orang yang sudah jarang bertemu ini memang akan segera terpisah oleh jarak. Zitao akan melangsungkan pertunjukkan musikalnya di Los Angeles sedangkan Kris mengurus pekerjaannya di Kanada. Meski nampak tidak adil karena hanya Zitao yang menyuarakan protes, namja itu tetap tenang menghadapi emosi sang kekasih tanpa mau ikut-ikutan keras kepala dengan melarang Zitao pergi juga. Kris hanya ingin bersikap profesional jika sudah menyangkut masalah pekerjaan.

"Kalau kau beritahu jadwal pentasnya, aku berjanji selama satu hari penuh akan datang menontonmu. Kubeli semua tiket pertunjukannya khusus di hari itu." ujarnya santai.

"Ck! Memang kau pikir LA dan Kanada itu dekat?"

"Kau berada di galaksi manapun akan kutempuh! Tak peduli seberapa jauh jaraknya!"

Zitao refleks menatap ke arah lain untuk menutupi tawanya dalam diam. Baru setelah kembali tenang, ia menoleh kearah Kris.

"Untuk siapa bunga itu?"

"Ah, seseorang baru saja membuangnya. Yaaah...tidak seharusnya sih bunga ini dibiarkan layu begitu saja. Kau mau?"

Zitao menatap sinis tapi kemudian tangan kurusnya terulur merebut _bouquet_ bunga mawar itu dari Kris seraya berseru galak, "Berikan padaku!"

"Oho...kau baru saja menyelamatkan bunganya sekaligus menyelamatkan cintaku yang mungkin akan ikut layu juga."

"Berhentilah merayu! Kau bukan seorang penggombal handal, Kris!"

Keduanya saling tatap. Perlahan, Kris yang memandang dengan raut polos itu menaikan-turunkan kedua alisnya bersamaan dengan maksud menggoda Zitao kembali. Bibirnya juga melengkungkan senyum lebar.

"Ponselmu, Kris." pinta Zitao yang nyatanya tak tergubris oleh ekspresi konyol di wajah Kris. Sebelah tangannya sudah terulur ke depan.

"_Baby.."_

"Kemarikan! Cepat!" gadis itu berujar tak sabar.

Kris mau tak mau menurut lalu merogoh saku mantel dan memberikan _smartphone _miliknya. Zitao kemudian mengotak-atik dalam diam sampai sebuah senyum simpul jahil tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Ikut aku." katanya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"_Mwo?_"

"_Ppali! _Atau kau tak akan kumaafkan."

Lagi-lagi Kris hanya mampu mengikuti keinginan sang kekasih. Ia tahu kalau Zitao itu tipe gadis keras kepala dan masih sedikit kekanakan. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut masalah waktu bersama Kris. Namja itu harus mati-matian melawan _image cool _sekaligus gengsinya dengan ber_aegyo_, merayu atau melakukan hal manis lain yang sebenarnya bukan merupakan sifat asli dirinya sendiri.

"Mau apa kita disini?_"_ tanya Kris heran.

Zitao sudah mengajaknya ke tengah panggung yang hanya tersorot satu lampu utama. Yeoja itu melangkah ke salah satu sudutnya kemudian menyambungkan satu kabel ke ponsel Kris. Tak lama alunan musik klasik terdengar mengalun lembut dari _speaker_di ujung ruangan.

Kris tak mengerti arti senyuman di bibir Zitao. Yang jelas, ketika yeoja itu kembali, ia sudah meraih lengan kekar Kris untuk melingkari pinggang rampingnya, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan di pinggang Kris, lalu saling menautkan lengan yang lain terentang ke sisi tubuh.

"_Partner _dansaku tadi berhalangan hadir. Jadi aku tak bisa berlatih hari ini."

Kris mengerutkan kening. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Zitao.

"Kebetulan ada kau. Temani aku latihan malam ini, ya?" tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Bibir Kris membuka sedikit. Kerutan didahinya mengendur tapi matanya mendadak menatap malas.

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka menari." katanya.

Gadis didepannya sontak mematung. Senyumnya menghilang cepat digantikan sorot mata tajam dan raut wajah garang.

"Minta maafnya tidak jadi? Ya sudah!" Zitao melepas pelukannya

Ia memutar arah berniat untuk pergi ke balik panggung tepat ketika satu tangan Kris berhasil menarik lengannya. Yeoja itu bisa merasakan hangat nafas Kris saat keduanya kembali berdekatan jauh lebih intim dari saat pertama tadi.

"_Then give me a lesson, Madam." _ujar Kris dengan cuping hidung nyaris menempel ke hidung Zitao.

Setelahnya, ia mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu bak seorang pangeran kepada permaisurinya lalu memposisikan diri seperti awal.

Sempat merasa kikuk sebentar, Zitao tidak lagi menatap mata Kris. Ia malah menolehkan wajahnya ke samping sambil mulai bergerak cuek namun tetap luwes seirama dengan musik. Baru ketika menyadari namja didepannya ini memang benar-benar kaku, Zitao berujar tegas.

"Kau ini manekin atau apa? Ikuti saja gerakanku."

Dansa _waltz _memang sepertinya tidak begitu sulit tapi Kris yang awam dengan dunia seperti ini jelas kewalahan dan bingung mengikuti semua gerakan simpel yang Zitao lakukan. Bahkan tiap kali ada acara kantor yang mengharuskannya untuk berdansa pun, ia memilih keluar ruangan atau tidak usah datang sekalian.

Disela kesibukannya menyamai gerakan, perhatian Kris tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh sosok imut di ujung ruangan dekat pintu masuk. Matanya kontan menyipit saat melihat cengiran lebar milik Baekhyun terpampang disana. Gadis mungil itu kemudian menaruh satu telunjuknya didepan bibir lalu mendekat ke arah ponsel milik Kris yang tergeletak di dasar panggung dan mulai sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya sendiri.

Pria itu hanya diam memperhatikan sambil terus mencoba menyamai gerakan Zitao tanpa melepaskan mata ke sudut ruangan. Dan secara tiba-tiba musik lembut klasik itu berubah tempo. Nada damainya digantikan oleh melodi ceria _upbeat _yang jelas sangat timpang dibandingkan dengan tempo musik sebelumnya.

Baekhyun baru saja mentransfer lagu pop berjudul _Loveable _milik penyanyi pria bernama Kim Jong Kook ke ponsel Kris dan dengan jahilnya ia nyalakan lagu itu dalam volume cukup keras. Tapi kelakuan usil ini justru membuat senyum Kris mengembang. Ditempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun hanya terkikik menahan tawa lalu ia membuat lambang hati dengan kedua lengannya diatas kepala dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, yeoja mungil itu pergi begitu saja.

"Sejak kapan ada lagu seperti ini di ponselmu?!" Zitao berseru kesal.

Namja itu hanya memperlihatkan senyum ambigunya. Zitao sudah berkacak pinggang dan merasa _mood_nya seketika rusak kala itu juga.

"_Waltz nae style aniya." _kata Kris datar.

Tapi kemudian secara mengejutkan dan tanpa diduga, pria kaku itu mulai menggoyangkan kepalanya seolah sedang menikmati lagu. Lambat laun bahunya yang bergoyang. Kemudian Kris mulai menjetikkan jarinya dan terakhir, dengan satu sudut bibir terangkat, pria itu menggerakan seluruh tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Kris menari.

Kalau saja kelakuan yang Zitao lihat saat itu bukan berasal dari sosok jangkung pengisi hatinya, mungkin ia sudah langsung pergi menjauh dari sana. Tapi nyatanya yang terjadi didepan mata sosok itu memang Kris, kekasihnya yang dengan begitu yakin tanpa ragu menggoyangkan tubuh, menari ala gaya tujuh puluhan seperti Elvis Presley lengkap dengan mimik wajahnya. Gerakannya sanggup membuat Zitao akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"_Come on, dear. This is the real dance! Yeah!" _ujarnya cuek.

Kris benar-benar heboh sendiri. Kakinya menekuk bergantian, tubuhnya condong membungkuk kearah Zitao, jarinya bermain menjetikkan nada seolah memanggil Zitao untuk ikut menari bersamanya.

"Ouuh..._gege..._" yeoja itu melenguh malu sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Tapi Kris justru menarik satu lengan Zitao dan menggoyangkannya mengikuti irama. Gerakan yang dinilai amat kuno itu nyatanya membuat Zitao tak henti terkikik geli. Sampai kadang ia menutup mata dengan sebelah tangan atau geleng-geleng kepala begitu Kris berganti gaya. Dari mulai _salsa_, _tango_ bahkan _tap dance _ia coba. Hingga gaya abstrak tidak beraturan.

Zitao ambruk tak tahan melihat kelakuan absurd kekasihnya selama kurang lebih empat menit sampai Kris benar-benar berhenti kelelahan. Mereka larut dalam tawa sesaat. Keduanya kini duduk berdampingan di ujung panggung sambil mengatur nafas masing-masing. Peluh sudah menetes di pelipis Kris dan dengan handuk kecilnya, Zitao mengusap lembut sisi wajah pria itu.

"Seleramu sangat tidak kuduga." ujar Zitao.

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?"

Yeoja itu mendengus tak menjawab. Ia meraih botol minum dan mulai meneguknya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu?"

Zitao mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Marah-marah saat sedang latihan? Aku kira kau hanya galak padaku saja."

"Seseorang mengubah kepribadianku akhir-akhir ini." jawabnya tanpa menatap kesamping.

Kris diam menunggu Zitao melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku memang hanya galak pada satu orang, tapi karena DIA SUDAH SANGAT JARANG AKU TEMUI, jadi terpaksa mereka jadi pelampiasanku." raut wajah itu yang sempat tenang itu kembali berubah garang.

"Bahkan pada Baekhyun? Waaaah...kejam sekali kau. Menariknya masuk ke dunia teater, kemudian kau marah-marahi."

"Sudahlah, tuan tanda tangan. Jangan berlagak tidak peka dan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Urusi saja bolpoin mahalmu agar kau bisa menggoreskan tinta hitamnya diatas dokumen-dokumen itu sepanjang waktu!" Zitao bangkit dan melangkah cepat ke pintu keluar.

Kris tak bergeming. Pria itu hanya memejamkan mata dan memutar otaknya kembali untuk mencari cara lain yang bisa ia gunakan agar emosi Zitao mereda. Gadis itu memang terkadang tidak mempan oleh hal-hal berbau manis dan romantis. Sifat kekanakannya kadang membuat Kris harus ekstra sabar.

Sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun pacaran dan ini jelas bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertengkar. Tapi mungkin kali ini Zitao memang benar-benar kesal padanya karena sejauh ini mereka tidak pernah melewatkkan momen apapun bersama. Sejak Kris diangkat menjadi manajer di perusahaan periklanan milik ayah Jongin, adik iparnya sendiri, ia memang mulai disibukkan dengan sejumlah _meeting_ sampai harus pergi keluar negeri selama beberapa hari. Perubahan ini jelas membawa dampak negatif bagi hubungannya dengan Zitao apalagi kekasihnya itu termasuk tipe perempuan posesif yang tidak bisa sehari saja tidak diberi kabar.

"_Oppa..._gagal, ya?"

Sebuah suara familiar terdengar dari samping. Kris membuka mata dan melihat sosok Baekhyun sudah duduk di tempat Zitao. Kali ini ia sudah menggendong tas ransel merah dengan tubuh terbalut _sweater _sangat kebesaran yang menutupi setengah pahanya. Lengan _sweater _itu juga menutupi jari-jari tangannya.

"Kau masih disini?"

"Hm. Sebenarnya aku mengintip kalian dari balik pintu. Kupikir caraku tadi akan berhasil." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mimik wajah kecewa.

Kris tersenyum kemudian meletakan satu tangannya ke puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Jenis lagu kesukaanmu benar-benar _daebak! _Sudah menjadi fans berat H.O.T, sekarang lagu lama seperti itu masih kau simpan. Apa kau tidak menyukai _idol-idol _seperti gadis-gadis lain?"

"Oh, _oppa _tahu lagu itu?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

Kris mendengus tawa sesaat. "Kau, Luhan dan adikku itu satu spesies. Sudah jelas jenis musik kesukaan kalian juga akan sama. Ah, _chukahae! _Akhirnya kau akan segera debut musikal!"

Baekhyun meringis tersenyum, lalu bertanya manja. "Kau sudah bertemu Kyungsoo? Aku rindu padanya."

"Belum. Dia ditahan oleh nenek cerewet itu dirumahnya! Kalian sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi?"

Wajah yeoja mungil itu berubah sendu. "Aku belum menemui mereka semenjak menerima tawaran Zitao _eonni_ untuk ikut musikal. Bahkan aku tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mampir ke tempat Luhan."

"Yaaaa...tiga sejoli ini rupanya sedang menikmati hidup masing-masing!"

Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang kecut. Tak lama, Ia melirik arlojinya lalu berujar santai.

"Kurasa sekarang kau harus segera ke _basement_, _oppa_. Seseorang memerlukan bantuanmu."

Kening Kris berkerut. Tapi begitu melihat senyum jahil tersungging didepannya, namja itu paham maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Kris menatap curiga dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

"Tak ada. Hanya sedikit 'bantuan' kecil."

Kris lantas bangkit setelah memberi tatapan pasrah pada Baekhyun. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, namja itu memutar tubuhnya dan bertanya nyaring.

"Tunggulah disini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"_Gwaencanha, oppa! _Sudah ada yang akan menjemputku! Selesaikanlah urusanmu."

Kris baru akan membuka pintu ketika seseorang lebih dulu melakukannya. Sesosok pria yang hanya berselisih tinggi sekitar dua senti dengannya dan memiliki telinga mencuat aneh itu tiba-tiba membungkuk sopan.

"Oh,_ wasseo_?" Baekhyun berujar riang.

Pria itu melangkah masuk namun bahunya menabrak bahu Kris sedikit. Suara gemerincing terdengar ke seisi ruangan dan segera saja tiga pasang mata disana menatap ke lantai dimana puluhan paku payung berukuran jumbo bertebaran. Kotaknya jatuh dari saku celana pria bertopi **WOLF **ini.

Baekhyun bertukar pandang cemas lalu menatap Kris yang kala itu sudah menghembuskan nafas panjang. Setelah melihat cengiran tak bersalah di wajah Baekhyun, tanpa banyak kata lagi ia bergegas keluar gedung menuju lahan parkir.

"_Aish, babo. Uri _Chanyeolie _babo!_" sambil memunguti paku-paku itu, mulut Baekhyun tak berhenti berucap menyuarakan kekesalannya.

Chanyeol, yang memang tak bisa tak tersenyum lebar, hanya terkekeh tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Hehehe..._mian_." katanya sambil mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

_Basement _sudah sangat sepi ketika Kris sampai. Matanya berkeliling dan melihat _Nissan Juke _silver milik Zitao yang bersebelahan dengan _Mercedes Benz_hitam miliknya itu masih terparkir manis. Ada siluet tubuh ramping berdiri diantara celah dua mobil itu dan Kris bisa mendengar gerutuan kesal dari sana.

"_Ish! _Kenapa harus bocor disaat seperti ini, sih?! Sial!" Zitao menendang satu ban mobil depannya.

Kemudian seolah bergerak seperti bayangan, Kris membuka pintu belakang mobilnya sendiri dalam diam lalu mengambil sekotak perkakas. Ia masih tidak buka suara ketika melepas jas, menggulung lengan kemejanya dan berjongkok didepan ban mobil Zitao yang bocor. Kali ini kejahilan Baekhyun yang mungkin dibantu pria bertelinga peri tadi patut diacungi jempol karena Kris harus mengeluarkan segenap tenaga ekstra kuli yang ia punya.

Keduanya saling bungkam selama beberapa menit yang terasa begitu lama. Dengan keringat mulai membasahi kemeja dan keningnya, Kris membereskan perkakasnya kembali setelah ia selesai mengganti ban mobil Zitao kemudian mengusap keningnya sendiri dengan satu tangan.

"Sekarang sudah bisa kau pakai." ujarnya datar.

Kris lantas kembali ke mobilnya sendiri untuk menaruh kotak perkakasnya tanpa ia sadari kalau Zitao membuntutinya dari belakang.

"_Gomawo._"

Namja jangkung itu tercekat saat mendengar suara lirih dari balik punggungnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tahu sudah egois lagi."

Kris berbalik. Yeoja berdarah Cina tulen yang jadi kekasihnya ini berdiri menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, _ge..._"

Namja itu menahan senyum. Ia tahu kalau Zitao sudah menyebutkan kata '_gege_' yang memang menjadi panggilan sayang untuknya, maka emosinya sudah kembali 'normal'. Zitao menanti jawaban karena sepertinya Kris mengacuhkannya lagi. Namun begitu ia mendongakan kepala, sudah ada dua tangan terentang lebar didepannya seolah menanti disambut.

"_Love is sorry." _kata Kris.

Zitao tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Kris.

"Pulanglah cepat. Dan tepati janjimu atau kau akan ku kirim kembali ke _galaxy_ antah berantah!"

Kris tertawa.

"_I'll be there. I promise." _katanya kemudian.

"_Wo ai ni, ge. Wo ai ni.._" tiba-tiba Zitao berujar lirih dari bahu Kris.

"_I love you too, baby.. Always. Don't leave me."_

Zitao tertawa pelan. "Memangnya aku akan kemana? Hanya dua minggu saja aku disana. Tapi kau harus membayar semua waktumu setelah pekerjaanmu di Kanada selesai. Karena jika tidak, ku pastikan kau tak akan bisa menemuiku lagi!"

Meski terdengar sedikit janggal bagi Kris, pria itu tak lagi menimpali ucapan Zitao dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

Kris membuktikan pada Zitao bahwa dibalik sikap kakunya selama ini, ia adalah pria romantis dan penuh kejutan tak diduga. Setelah berkata bahwa penerbangannya ke Kanada dipercepat, Zitao mau tak mau berangkat ke bandara seorang diri. Baekhyun sudah menunggunya bersama kru-kru lain. Dan beberapa menit sebelum _take off, _Zitao kembali dibuat kesal sekaligus senang begitu melihat dua sosok gagah berdiri dikursi tunggu khusus penumpang.

Jongin datang menemani Kris setelah baru saja pria itu menerima perubahan jadwal penerbangan yang diundur beberapa hari ke belakang.

"_Excuse me, madam. You left some stuff here!_"

Kris berujar datar begitu acara peluk-pelukannya selesai dan menghentikan langkah Zitao seketika. Yeoja itu berbalik dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa? Barang-barangku sudah dibawa oleh asistenku."

"Ini. Disini dan disini." Kris menunjuk tepat ke arah kening lalu bibirnya sendiri tanpa malu.

Baekhyun bergerak makin tak nyaman di sisi Zitao dan sempat berdeham kikuk sebelum kemudian melangkah mundur menjauhi keduanya. Diseberangnya, Jongin sudah melenggang lebih dulu menuju _coffee shop _tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sejak awal ia sudah memprediksi akan ada momen seperti ini terjadi.

"_Your love stuff. A kiss."_

Zitao melotot mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Ia heran melihat Kris berubah seagresif ini dalam waktu beberapa hari. Tapi ia toh tidak menolak saat Kris akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah kecupan mesra di bibir hingga menjalarkan hawa panas ke wajahnya yang sudah berubah merah padam.

Walau matanya sendu, Kris tetap melambai dengan senyum manis mengembang pada sosok Zitao dan Baekhyun yang saat itu sudah melangkah masuk ke pintu pembatas.

"Ayo, _hyung! _Kyungsoo sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu." Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya begitu dua yeoja itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ah, perpisahan memang selalu berat. Aku tidak tega menjenguk Kyungsoo hanya untuk pamitan."

"Eeyy...kau ini seperti mau pergi jauh saja! _Kaja!"_

.

,

"Nenekmu itu benar-benar sulit sekali dibantah, ya? Sudah hampir lima bulan _eomma_kutidak bertemu Kyungsoo semenjak dia dibawa kemari."

"Kau sendiri tahu. _Harabeoji _saja tidak pernah berani melawannya."

"Tapi dia tidak galak pada adikku, kan? Awas kalau sampai Kyungsoo kenapa-napa."

"Ahahaha..._hyung, _nenekku memang cerewet. Tapi tak usah curiga begitu. Siapapun yang aku cintai, maka akan dicintai juga oleh _halmeonni_. Dan selama aku berkunjung tiap akhir pekan, Kyungsoo justru semakin bertambah mahir menggosok punggung!"

Kris tertawa. Keduanya sudah menempuh perjalanan cukup jauh menuju kediaman Heechul. Ia sendiri menyadari sudah berbulan-bulan juga tidak bertemu sang adik dan hanya sempat beberapa kali saja berkomunikasi lewat telepon.

"Kau bilang, Kyungsoo tak mau pulang?"

"Hm. Katanya, meskipun banyak pelayan disana, dia tak mau meninggalkan nenekku. _Harabeoji _sakit-sakitan dan masih dalam masa pemulihan, jadi Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat _halmeonni _melamun sendirian dirumahnya. Tuh, lihat kan. Mereka sudah akrab sekarang!"

"Untung saja kau punya ibu mertua yang baik, Jongin-ah. Jika tidak, sudah pasti ibuku dan nenekmu akan saling berebut Kyungsoo."

Keduanya terkekeh pelan. Tak terasa mobil Jongin sudah memasuki pelataran luas rumah bernuansa kuno itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobil dan mematikan mesin, Kris tiba-tiba terlihat rusuh membuka _seat belt_nya sendiri dengan tak sabar.

"Santailah, _hyung! _Kau seperti diburu seseorang."

"Kyungsoo!" balasnya tajam.

Jongin menoleh dan melihat mata Kris menatap lurus ke satu bangunan pavilliun yang dulu sempat ia pakai bersama Kyungsoo saat pertama kali datang. Kurang lebih ada sekitar tujuh orang melangkah cepat beriringan mengekor dibelakang Heechul yang kala itu terlihat terisak sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Hati Jongin mencelos melihat tubuh Kyungsoo dibopong oleh beberapa pelayan masuk ke dalam kamar disana. Tanpa babibu, ia dan Kris lantas keluar dari mobil dan berlari menyusul rombongan itu.

Sampai di kaki tangga, beberapa meter dari pintu masuk kamar, keduanya melihat tetesan gelap berbaris rapi hingga ke ujung pintu. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, mereka tahu itu adalah noda darah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan istriku?!" Jongin bertanya gusar pada salah satu pelayan.

"Tuan muda...tenanglah sebentar."

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan padanya?! _Eoh?!_"

"Jongin-ah, tenang." Kris menahan bahu Jongin yang sudah terlihat sedikit kalut.

Pintu kamar tertutup dan Kris masih menahan Jongin untuk tidak menerabas masuk ke dalam. Pelayan-pelayan disana pun tidak ada yang berani buka suara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, derit pintu yang membuka itu terdengar mengiris hati Jongin saat sosok pria tua berjenggot dan berbalut _hanbok _perak keluar bersama Heechul. Wajah nenek itu berkilat karena air mata.

Heechul bertemu mata dengan Kris sebentar, lalu ke arah Jongin. Bibirnya membuka dan raut wajahnya terlihat seperti akan menangis lagi. Tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa, Jongin mematung begitu sang nenek menghambur mendekapnya erat dengan tangisan yang kembali pecah. Kali ini ditambah rentetan kata bergetar dan semakin membuat dua pria disana didera ketakutan luar biasa.

"_Mi...mianhae, Jongin-ah... Mianhae... _Aku...aku tidak menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik. _Mianhae... Mianhae, _Jongin-ah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang kesal HunHan-SuLaynya tidak muncul disini? Kalau ada, **_**miaaaaan **_***o* **

_**Chapter **_**ini sengaja aku dedikasikan khusus untuk Kris, jadi konfliknya belum aku bahas lagi (dan malah semakin bertambah) heheee...**

**ChanBaek **_**shipper **_**mohon tahan sebentar..aku masih perlu waktu untuk memulai kisah mereka lagi T.T yang jelas, pasangan usil ini udah jadian kok disini *sorak-sorai***

**Dan tanpa bosannya juga aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk **_**reader-deul**_** atas **_**review**_** dan **_**support**_** kalian...**

**Yang menantikan pengakuan Luhan, aku janji secepatnya! Terima kasih sudah menanti dan bersabar :)**

**Masih bersedia memberi komentarkah? Hehehe...**

_**Reader-deul**_**, **_**review jusseyo ne**_**?**

_**Remember, I LOVE YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**my lulu****, ****yixingcom****, ****Kim Leera****, ****ruixi****, ****luhan****, ****xihannin****, ****Oh SeRa Land****, ****rinzkudo****, ****shin hwa young****, ****exojjang****, ****Sanshaini Hikari****, ****SMKA****, ****Guest****, ****Prince Changsa****, ****Windeer Fixiaolu****, ****candra****, ****zoldyk****, ****BabyHimmie****, ****minbyullie****, ****kimyori95****, ****Peter Lu****, ****hanalu93****, ****Rly. ****, ****Dhea485****, ****Mela querer chanBaekYeol****, ****Aileen Xiao****, ****LynKim****, ****fuawaliyaah****, ****deeryeosin****, ****baekberry06****, ****dazzle****, ****luludeer2009****, ****younlaycious88****, , Baby Kim, Alexara, mrblackJ, Byunkkaeb, xiuminnaxo, Choi Hyun Young, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, RZHH 261220 II, aR males login, doremifaseul, DJ 100, kazehayamizu, Izumi Natsuno, kyukyu, KaiSoo Shipper, Hany Kwan, kyunginie, t.a, Fuji jump910, didinsoo, luludeer, luhannieka, Kachimato, Xiao HunHan, AmeliaBellatrix, hyunyoung, dragonhun385, Oh Luna, , PinkBearChocolate, hea, hanalu93, Haru3173, honey99, Nevada Adhara  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

_***SMOOCH FROM GALAXY***_


	8. The Reason

**- When the Coffee, Meet the Bubble -**

**Cast: All EXO Official Pairing Couple**

_**Genderswitch. OOC. No bash and no plagiarism please :)**_

_**Only the story line is belong to me.**__** Sorry for the typo.**_

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**.**

**.**

_**Previous Story**_

_Pintu kamar tertutup dan Kris masih menahan Jongin untuk tidak menerabas masuk ke dalam. Pelayan-pelayan disana pun tidak ada yang berani buka suara. _

_Beberapa menit kemudian, d__erit pintu __yang membuka __itu terdengar mengiris hati Jongin saat sosok pria tua berjenggot dan berbalut hanbok perak keluar bersama Heechul. Wajah nenek itu berkilat karena air mata. _

_Heechul bertemu mata dengan Kris sebentar, lalu ke arah Jongin. Bibirnya membuka dan raut wajahnya terlihat seperti akan menangis lagi. Tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa, Jongin mematung begitu sang nenek menghambur mendekapnya__ erat__ dengan tangisan yang kembali pecah. Kali ini ditambah rentetan kata bergetar __dan__ semakin membuat dua pria disana didera ketakutan luar biasa._

"_Mi...mianhae, Jongin-ah... Mianhae... Aku...aku tidak menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik. Mianhae... Mianhae, Jongin-ah..."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 8**

**~ The Reason**__

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku..aku hampir membunuhnya... Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang hamil... Aku mendorongnya.. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh...aku tidak sengaja..." kata Heechul meracau.

Jongin mematung. Pupil matanya melebar seketika saat mencoba mencerna maksud ucapan Heechul. Neneknya itu terisak semakin keras sambil memeluk kakinya.

"_Mianhae, _Jongin-ah..._mianhae..._" katanya tak kunjung henti.

Jongin tidak peduli kalau saat itu tubuh Heechul tersungkur ke lantai ketika ia melepaskan diri begitu kasar dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Pikirannya terlanjur kalut. Yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah kondisi Kyungsoo dan janinnya.

Tak lama, ia keluar sambil membopong tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sudah tidak ada darah lagi di kakinya namun lingkar hitam dikedua matanya dengan bibir pucat pasi dan helaan nafas yang berat itu menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja. Sambil melewati Kris yang sedang menenangkan Heechul, namja _tan _itu melangkah cepat menuju mobilnya sendiri.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Jongin tak menggubris pertanyaan Kris dan terus melangkah sampai tangan Kris menahan bahunya.

"Tenanglah. Tabib sudah menanganinya."

"Tabib? Orang sepertimu bahkan masih percaya dengan tabib? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah bayi yang ada di rahim adikmu ini masih bisa diselamatkan atau tidak!" sungut Jongin.

Entah apa yang Kris lakukan agar Heechul tenang, yang jelas saat Jongin hendak menginjak gas, namja blasteran itu sudah berdiri disamping pintu kemudi. Wajahnya tetap tenang sewaktu mengisyaratkan pada Jongin agar membuka jendela mobil.

"Duduklah di belakang. Aku yang akan menyetir."

Tak mau berdebat dan membuang waktu, akhirnya mereka melesat keluar dari kawasan desa. Kris sempat menanyakan rumah sakit terdekat pada penduduk yang kebetulan melintas karena tidak mungkin membawa Kyungsoo ke Seoul dengan keadaan seperti itu. Yeoja itu masih tetap tidak sadarkan diri begitu tubuhnya dibawa masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan dan memaksa Kris serta Jongin untuk menunggu dengan hati cemas diluar ruangan. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa duduk dan hanya berdiri gelisah sambil terus mondar-mandir.

"Katakan, apa kau tahu adikku hamil?"

Jongin sempat membalas tatapan tajam Kris namun tak lama dua manik matanya turun menatap lantai bersamaan dengan gelengan kepala singkat. Ia bisa mendengar Kris melenguh panjang di kursinya. Jongin tahu kakak iparnya itu sedang menahan rasa kecewanya dalam diam. Tapi saat itu memang tidak ada pembelaan yang bisa Jongin lontarkan karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Selama minggu-minggu terakhir ia berkunjung, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda sedang mengandung begitu juga hubungannya dengan Heechul yang justru terlihat semakin dekat.

Beragam pertanyaan negatif terus menyerang pikiran Jongin dan semakin membuat mentalnya sebagai pria tergoyahkan. Apakah janin itu selamat di rahim istrinya? Apakah ia akan bisa menebus kesalahannya karena kurang memperhatikan kondisi Kyungsoo yang tengah mengandung entah berapa bulan itu? Dan apakah Kyungsoo masih mau menerima Heechul sebagai bagian dari keluarganya setelah kejadian ini terjadi? Namja itu menyesal. Jauh lebih menyesal dibandingkan rasa penyesalan neneknya sendiri.

"Jongin-ah.."

Pria itu mendongak. Kris sudah berdiri dihadapannya bersama seorang dokter.

"Kyungsoo sudah sadar." katanya.

Jongin jelas sudah melamun cukup lama dan tak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan. Sayang, ekspresi wajah sang dokter tak bisa ia tebak. Kemudian tanpa suara, ia dan Kris dipersilakan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ada satu tirai hijau di ujung sana yang menutupi sebuah ranjang. Sebelum pergi, dokter memberi senyuman sangat ambigu dan menepuk pundak Jongin beberapa kali. Perawat sempat membuka tirai tersebut sebelum mengikuti dokter keluar ruangan. Lalu tampaklah raut lemah Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring di lemas disana.

Sontak ruangan sepi itu mendadak berubah tegang saat Jongin melihat air mata akhirnya meleleh di pelupuk mata istrinya. Yeoja itu menggigit bibir pucatnya untuk menahan isakan sambil meremas pelan bagian luar perutnya yang tertutupi selimut dengan satu tangan.

Dunia Jongin serasa berputar terbalik. Jantungnya juga serasa jatuh ke dasar. Ia bergegas mendekati Kyungsoo untuk meraihnya kedalam pelukan dan menenangkannya dengan mengelus lembut surai hitam itu dalam diam. Jongin sendiri menahan diri untuk tidak memperlihatkan raut kecewanya.

"_Appa.._"

Ia mendengar Kyungsoo berujar lirih. Namja itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tahu bahwa perempuan ini mungkin sedang teringat pada sosok sang ayah.

"_Appa..appa..._"

"Sssssttt...nanti kita bertemu _appa_mu, ya?" kata Jongin menenangkan.

Diceruk lehernya, pria itu bisa merasakan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Sambil mengendurkan dekapan, Jongin lantas beradu pandang dengan dua mata basah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya nanar. Yeoja itu tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya dengan sebelah tangan, dan yang membuat Jongin semakin keheranan adalah seulas senyum manis mulai merekah di bibir pucat itu.

"_Appa.."_ katanya lagi.

Saat melihat kerutan di dahi Jongin, Kyungsoo kemudian menggamit satu tangan kekar suaminya itu untuk ia taruh tepat di perutnya sendiri yang masih datar. Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan Jongin naik turun seolah memberi isyarat akan adanya kehidupan disana. Dan ucapan perempuan inilah yang akhirnya membuat Jongin tak bisa menahan luapan emosinya.

"_Appa..." _sahut Kyungsoo lirih. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, _"aegi..uri aegi.._. Diamasih tidur diperutku. Dia ada, Jongin."

Yeoja itu menoleh menatap wajah Jongin yang hanya membalas tak percaya.

"_A..appa..?_"

Sambil tersenyum, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala dan menjawab lirih. "Ya. _Appa. _Kau."

"_Appa? Appa! _Aku? _HYUNG!"_ Jongin lantas menoleh ke arah Kris yang sedari tadi diam di ujung ranjang.

Nampak jelas pria itu juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan karena tahu-tahu Kris tengah sibuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Dengan wajah bersemu, pria jangkung itu mengacungkan satu jari jempol tangannya.

"_Jalhanda! _Kau benar-benar seorang pria, Jongin-ah!"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan Jongin malah sudah terbahak kencang seraya memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di perut Kyungsoo lalu menaruh kepalanya bersandar disana dengan menempelkan sebelah telinga.

"Usianya baru sembilan minggu, Jongin. Belum benar-benar terasa." kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh. Ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya disana saat bibirnya berujar dalam diam mengucapkan kata, "_Gomawo. Saranghae. Jeongmal."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti dan mengelus rambut Jongin dengan lembut seraya berbisik lirih. "_Nado."_

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah keadaan membaik, diruangan bernuansa serba hijau itu dua namja dan satu perempuan muda tengah sibuk berdebat. Ketiganya sedari tadi mempersalahkan kata 'Seoul' dan 'Kanada'.

"_Mwoya? _Katanya kau mau menjengukku? Tapi malah pamitan seperti ini! _Oppa _tidak lihat keadaanku?"

"Sudah kukatakan, _hyung_. Jangan mengharapkan perpisahan haru. Tahu sendiri adikmu ini keras kepala!" bisik Jongin.

Kris hanya memberinya tatapan tajam. Kemudian sambil menyentuh perut Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Aku akan pulang cepat dan membawa ribuan mainan untuk calon keponakanku ini. Kau mau kubelikan apa? Hm?"

"Tidak usah merayu. Kau bukan perayu handal!"

Kris refleks mendengus tawa. Ucapan Kyungsoo barusan langsung mengingatkannya pada Zitao.

"Aku tahu kau marah, tapi aku benar-benar berjanji akan cepat kembali, Kyung. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak pernah betah tiap berkunjung kesana."

Dua mata Kyungsoo langsung menatap intens manik mata kakakknya. Ada gurat sedih sekaligus rindu disana dan yeoja itu jelas mengerti maksud ucapan Kris. Kanada adalah kampung halaman Kris sebelum ia pindah ke Korea dan memulai kehidupan baru dengan istri baru ayahnya, Ryeowook, yang kini menjadi ibu kandung Kyungsoo. Ibu kandung Kris sendiri adalah perempuan tulen berdarah Kanada yang sayangnya meninggal dunia sewaktu Kris masih berusia lima tahun. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia tidak begitu suka berada di tanah kelahirannya sendiri karena membuatnya teringat pada sosok sang ibu.

"Cepatlah pulang." kata Kyungsoo pada akhirnya menyerah.

Kris tersenyum lega, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku harus kembali ke Seoul siang nanti. Akan kusampaikan pada ayah dan ibu tentang kabar gembira ini."

"Kami akan kembali ke Seoul bersamamu, _hyung_." Jongin meralat.

Melihat dua pasang mata di sekitarnya menatap keheranan, ia kemudian menjelaskan.

"Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo pulang. Rumah sakit di Seoul jelas lebih baik dari ini lagipula disana ada _eomma _yang akan menemani Kyungsoo untuk _check up _rutin selama aku bekerja. Aku akan membereskan barang-barangmu, tunggulah disini."

"_Andwae!_ Aku tak mau pulang!"

Raut wajah itu kembali mengeras dengan kerutan rapat diantara alis tebalnya.

"Sayang, kalau kau tetap disini, aku tidak bisa memantaumu. Jarak rumah sakit juga jauh."

"Ada tabib! Dan aku tahu, kau hanya ingin memisahkanku dari _halmeonni, _kan? Pokoknya aku tidak mau kembali ke Seoul! Titik!"

Baik Kris maupun Jongin dibuat terperangah saat akhirnya kata '_halmeonni'_ keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Mereka bahkan mencoba untuk tidak membahas sosok itu karena takut membuat Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau tidak rindu Luhan? Atau Baekhyun? Atau...Joonyi?" pancing Jongin, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Otot tegang mengendur di rahang Kyungsoo. Matanya menerawang menatap lurus ujung kakinya yang tertutupi selimut.

"Aku berjanji akan membawamu tiap akhir pekan kemari. _Halmeonni _kan masih harus mengurus kakekku. Jadi biarkan _eomma _yang merawatmu dirumah, ya?"

"Dia tidak sengaja, Jongin. _Halmeonni _sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Sunyi sesaat. Kris bahkan ikut mematung ditempatnya.

"Aku merahasiakan kehamilanku karena ingin memberi _halmeonni _kejutan, tapi rupanya yang kulakukan salah. Tetangga mengira kalau aku tak bisa hamil. Mereka membicarakanku dan _halmeonni _didepan pintu gerbang rumah dengan suara keras agar kami bisa mendengarnya." Kyungsoo berujar seperti sedang dibawah alam sadar. Ia tidak menatap wajah Jongin ataupun Kris disampingnya.

"_Halmeonni _sudah terlanjur tersulut emosi. Dia marah dan berniat untuk menemui para tetangga itu tapi waktu aku mau menenangkannya, _halmeonni _mendorongku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, perutku tiba-tiba sakit sekali dan segera saja aku tak sadarkan diri saat melihat darah mengalir ke kakiku. Dia membelaku. Dia tidak sengaja, Jongin-ah.." satu tetes air mata lolos lagi ke pipi Kyungsoo.

Jongin lantas kembali meraup tubuh istrinya itu ke dalam dekapan. Kyungsoo seketika menangis disana tanpa isakan. Satu tangannya meremas ujung kemeja Jongin begitu erat.

"Ssssssttt...sudah. Aku mengerti. Tapi jangan memikirkan hal ini dulu, _ne?_" katanya.

Yeoja itu tak menjawab. Air mata mengelukan otot lidahnya untuk bersuara.

"Biar aku yang membereskan barang-barang Kyungsoo. Jika nenekmu sudah jauh lebih tenang, akan ku jelaskan keadaan Kyungsoo padanya." Kris berkata pelan seraya menepuk sebelah bahu Jongin.

Namja _tan _itu mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kris yang langsung melesat keluar ruangan.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih bungkam beberapa menit sebelum ia, Jongin dan Kris meninggalkan rumah bernuansa kuno itu. Keadaan memang sudah membaik, Heechul juga jauh lebih tenang hanya saja nenek itu tidak mau keluar kamar dan memilih untuk mengeram diri.

Jongin lantas membungkuk sopan sebentar pada para pelayan yang mengantar mereka lalu meraih koper dan beberapa tas besar milik Kyungsoo di tangannya. Kris sendiri sudah pamit lebih dulu dengan menggandeng Kyungsoo bersama. Yeoja itu mendadak muram dan tak mau buka suara.

Nyaris saja Jongin menabrak tubuh Kyungsoo saat istrinya itu menghentikan langkah tiba-tiba dengan kepala menoleh ke samping. Tepat ke sudut tembok dekat paviliun tempatnya tinggal. Dalam diam, ia tiba-tiba berlari kencang menghampiri siluet bayangan yang bersembunyi di baliknya lalu berteriak nyaring.

"_Halmeonni! Halmeonni!_"

Sosok itu keluar secara perlahan tanpa mau memperlihatkan wajahnya. Heechul menunduk dalam-dalam dan kembali menangis hebat saat Kyungsoo memeluknya erat.

"_Halmeonni..._"

Dua wanita ini terisak bersama. Awalnya Heechul masih tak mau menyentuh Kyungsoo, tapi karena bahu sempit yeoja itu berguncang didepannya, ia kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke balik punggung Kyungsoo dan mengelus lembut surai hitamnya.

"Kenapa tidak mau bertemu denganku? _Halmeonni _membenciku?"

"_A..aniya! Aniya. _Aku sangat menyayangimu, cucuku..." Heechul menjawab serak.

"Aku tak mau pulang. Aku mau disini."

"_Andwae!_ Aku tak mau mengulangnya lagi."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Pipinya sudah basah dibanjiri air mata. Ia lalu menggeleng cepat sambil memegang perutnya sendiri.

"Dia ada. Cicitmu ada disini, _halmeonni_!"

Mungkin tidak ada yang memberi tahu kabar gembira itu karena raut wajah Heechul berubah cerah saat perlahan ia mendekap mulutnya sendiri tanda bahagia. Dan sebagai luapan emosinya, ia mendekap Kyungsoo jauh lebih erat.

"_Mianhae..mianhae, _Kyungsoo-ya..."

"Berjanjilah kalau aku datang minggu depan, _halmeonni _harus sudah merias kamarku ini dengan warna _pink_!" ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Nenek itu tertawa disela tangisnya dan mengangguk cepat.

"Kau tidak boleh bohong karena ini permintaan ibu hamil, _halmeonni_."

"_Arasseo. _Akan kubuat kamar ini secantik dirimu, sayang."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum lebar. Heechul memegang pipi yeoja itu lalu mengecup keningnya sekejap.

"_Ja. _Pengawalmu sudah menanti disana. Kembalilah minggu depan."

Keduanya lantas menghampiri Jongin dan Kris yang sudah saling menyunggingkan senyum termanis mereka. Tak jauh dari sana, muncul satu sosok lain duduk di kursi roda bersama seorang pelayan dibelakangnya.

"Kakekmu tidak tahu apa-apa, Jongin. Selama dua hari dia pergi ke tempat pengobatan." Jongin menoleh saat mendengar Kris berbisik disampingnya.

Demi membuat suasana tetap tenang dan mencegah Hankyung bertanya macam-macam, Jongin segera menghampiri kakeknya itu setelah sempat membungkuk hormat. Entah apa yang dikatakannya, yang jelas Hankyung beralih mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan langsung mengelus punggung tangan yeoja itu.

"Baik-baiklah di Seoul. Aku tahu rumahku ini begitu kuno bahkan mungkin bisa membuatmu mati kebosanan." Hankyung tertawa, "Tapi dengan adanya kau disini, nenek cerewet ini justru terlihat jauh lebih muda, Kyung."

Semua tertawa kecuali Heechul. Nenek itu malah menundukkan kepala.

"Jaga cicit kami. Aku tahu kalian akan menjadi orang tua yang sempurna untuknya kelak."

Heechul mendongak. Wajahnya datar menatap suaminya sendiri yang sudah tersenyum sayang pada Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, _harabeoji._ Dan kalian akan menjadi kakek-nenek buyut terbaik!"

Kyungsoo berujar ceria seraya menggelayut manja ke lengan Heechul. Setelah berpamitan, ketiganya kemudian melenggang keluar gerbang untuk menempuh perjalanan cukup panjang menuju Seoul. Jongin sempat menengok ke belakang dan melihat Heechul terisak kembali sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Batinnya mengucapkan rasa syukur tak henti atas apa yang sudah terjadi di kehidupan barunya ini dan semakin membuat namja itu sadar bahwa ia harus mempersiapkan diri menjadi calon ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

"_Wae?_" tanyanya keheranan.

"_Saranghae._"

Cup. Jongin mencuri kesempatan untuk mendaratkan bibirnya sesaat ke bibir Kyungsoo.

"_Ya, ya, ya! _Kau pikir aku ini bayangan atau supir pribadi?!"

Namja _tan _itu hanya tertawa meringis melihat wajah cemburu sang kakak ipar di kursi kemudi.

.

.

Luhan merasakan keanehan terjadi pada diri kakaknya. Ia tahu Yixing itu tipe wanita yang cukup _over protective _apalagi pada Joonyi, anaknya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat yeoja berlesung pipi ini melarangnya untuk lewat apalagi sampai berurusan dengan polisi. Luhan sempat mengira kalau Yixing tahu kejadian yang dulu menimpanya, tapi rupanya ada alasan lain dibalik ketakutan kakaknya itu.

"Hhhh...kalau saja mereka tidak memberiku bonus ekstra, aku tak akan mau menerima pekerjaan lembur ini."

"Makanya _jie_, izinkan aku bekerja. Untuk apa aku sekolah tinggi-tinggi kalau ijazahku hanya dijadikan pajangan saja?"

Yixing melotot. Sudah berulang kali juga pembahasan ini sering mereka perbincangkan dan alasan yang terlontar masih sama.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu mencari uang. Cukup aku saja yang bekerja. Dan Luhan, selama aku pergi, tolong jauhi kantor polisi, bertanya pada polisi atau sengaja menemui polisi. Mengerti?"

"_Aigoooooo_..." Luhan melenguh panjang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Lama-lama kau terlihat seperti Sehun! Dia melarangku bekerja, dia melarangku keluar malam, dia juga melarangku menyapa petugas Choi Siwon dan Kim Junmyeon kalau kami berpapasan. Ah, apa jangan-jangan mereka menggoda _jiejie _waktu kutinggal di kafe kemarin? Begitu?"

Ujung mata Yixing seolah meruncing. Sambil berusaha menetralisir perasaannya sendiri, ia kembali melipat baju-bajunya ke dalam koper seraya berujar cuek.

"Itu tanda kalau Sehun akan segera menikahimu."

Luhan malah mendecak sebal dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi membenci polisi? Apa dua polisi itu memang pria genit? Ah, sepertinya tidak. Tapi tenang sajalah, _jie! _Aku tidak punya urusan dengan polisi manapun. Kau bisa bekerja dengan tenang." yeoja itu tersenyum meyakinkan.

Yixing hanya mendengus pelan lalu kembali ke kegiatannya. Besok pagi ia harus mengikuti acara _fashion show _lagi selama beberapa hari diluar kota. Nampaknya kinerja yeoja yang doyan merias wajah orang lain itu semakin mendapatkan kepercayaan ditempatnya bekerja. Jam terbang Yixing juga lambat laun meroket dan membuatnya sering pulang larut. Untung saja Joonyi sudah tidak lagi menyusu jadi Luhan tidak terlalu merasa kerepotan mengurusnya jika Yixing tidak ada.

"Kau tak apa berangkat ke stasiun sendiri?" Luhan bertanya di belakangnya.

"Hmm.."

"Biar Sehun yang mengantarmu saja ya, _jie?_"

"Ck! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku ini tahu jalan. Lagipula besok Sehun akan menemanimu ke rumah sakit untuk imunisasi Joonyi. Kau ini Lu, mau sampai kapan terus bersandiwara didepannya? Sudah tahu resiko yang akan kau dapat, masih saja dilanjutkan."

Luhan diam. Ia tak pernah bisa menemukan jawaban tiap kali Yixing menanyakan topik itu.

"Baiklah, _jie_. Selamat tidur!"

Yixing hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat menoleh dan melihat Luhan sudah menarik selimut sampai kepala di tempat tidur. Yeoja itu kemudian meraih dompet sebagai barang terakhir yang ia masukan ke dalam koper dan saat itu tanpa sengaja matanya menatap ujung kertas yang mencuat keluar di sela-sela isi dompetnya.

Yixing menarik kertas itu keluar dan pikirannya seketika menerawang. Kertas itu sebenarnya foto dirinya bersama pria tampan pemilik senyum malaikat yang sempat mengisi hatinya. Baru beberapa minggu lalu keduanya dipertemukan kembali namun sayang, mereka tidak dipersatukan lagi. Pertemuan yang juga melatar belakangi alasan ibu muda itu untuk tidak membuat Joonyi dekat bahkan sampai harus mengenali sosok ayah kandungnya.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Menikahlah denganku." ulang si pria._

_Yixing diam sesaat. Kemudian tanpa ia duga, wanita itu tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya._

"_Duduklah." ia berbisik lembut._

_Junmyeon lantas mengambil tempat didepan Yixing dalam diam. Rahangnya masih tegas dan matanya terpancang lurus ke dua manik mata dihadapannya._

"_Kau mengenaliku?"_

_Kening Junmyeon berkerut heran dengan bibir sedikit membuka._

"_Bagaimana tidak? Dua tahun ini aku mencarimu!"_

"_Untuk apa?"_

_Pria itu mendesah kesal. Saat akan menjawab, Yixing segera memotong kalimatnya dengan rentetan pertanyaan pedas yang nampak sudah ia tahan di ubun-ubunnya._

"_Menyesali semuanya? Memintaku kembali? Menikah denganmu? Mengakui Joonyi anak kita setelah dulu kau mati-matian menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku demi jabatan, pangkat dan semua lencana yang kini tertempel manis di baju seragammu? Begitu?"_

_Sunyi. Beberapa pelanggan yang kebetulan duduk berdekatan sudah memilih untuk keluar dari kafe atau kembali ke urusan mereka masing-masing. Lain dengan dua orang diujung sana. Mereka justru semakin menajamkan mata dan telinga agar bisa mendengar percakapan keduanya yang terdengar samar._

"_Picik kau, Junmyeon!"_

_Tak ada bantahan dari bibir pria ini lagi. Otot tegang di wajah itu perlahan mengendur lemah._

"_Kau tahu kenapa Joonyi menangis melihatmu?" tanya Yixing lirih. Junmyeon masih bungkam._

"_Karena dulu kau tidak menginginkannya. Kau ingin membunuhnya. Bahkan kau merasa jijik padaku ketika kau tahu aku hamil anakmu. Sekarang, kau justru ingin menikahiku agar Joonyi bisa menganggapmu sebagai ayahnya? Ha..." Yixing tertawa masam._

"_Aku sudah bahagia melihatmu saat ini, Junmyeon-ah. Sungguh! Kau sukses! Persis seperti apa yang dulu kau idamkan, menjadi kepala kepolisian dengan meninggalkan kekasihnya dalam keadaan hamil muda sendirian."_

"_Kau yang meninggalkanku." Junmyeon baru buka suara._

_Yixing menatapnya. "Ya. Kau benar. Wanita mana yang tidak akan pergi meninggalkan pria tak bertanggung jawab sepertimu kalau bukan wanita bodoh sepertiku."_

_Senyum berlesung pipi itu mengiris hati Junmyeon kian dalam._

"_Sudah terlambat, Junmyeon-ah. Aku sudah menemukan orang yang sangat menyayangi anakku dan juga diriku. Menjauhlah dari kami. Kurasa sudah saatnya kita bahagia dengan cara masing-masing." Yixing berdiri kemudian melenggang mantap menuju pintu keluar._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Semua ucapannya itu tidak main-main. Yixing memang datang ke Korea untuk menemukan Junmyeon, ayah kandung Joonyi yang belum sah menjadi suaminya itu hanya untuk mencurahkan apa yang sudah ia pendam selama ini. Semua kenangan pahit ini ia sembunyikan didepan Luhan hanya untuk menjaga agar adiknya itu tidak ikut-ikutan membenci Junmyeon. Itulah kenapa diawal pertemuannya Yixing berkata pada Luhan kalau suaminya pergi dengan perempuan lain sekaligus alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama pria itu tiap kali Luhan bertanya.

Jujur saja, Yixing sebenarnya jauh lebih khawatir akan sosok Chanyeol yang sempat bertemu pandang dengannya. Yeoja itu cemas kalau Chanyeol akan membeberkan percakapannya bersama Junmyeon pada Sehun. Tapi rupanya, baik Chanyeol ataupun rekan polisi yang juga sama-sama mencuri pandang ke arah mereka, keduanya tak bisa mendengar jelas karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Yixing bahkan sangsi apakah Chanyeol bisa mendengar lamaran Junmyeon, toh sejauh ini tidak pernah ada pembahasan mengenai hal itu.

Luhan bangun begitu mendadak karena Yixing mengguncang heboh tubuhnya. Dengan mata masih menyipit, yeoja itu mencoba mengamati keadaan sekitar. Diluar masih gelap.

"_Jie, _ini masih sangat pagi."

"Iya, tapi aku harus ke stasiun sekarang. Kereta pertama berangkat beberapa menit lagi. Kalau aku tidak membangunkanmu, nanti kau marah-marah karena aku tidak pamit."

"Kau tidak tidur ya semalam?"

Yixing hanya tersenyum singkat.

"_Ja_! Aku harus berangkat. Jaga Joonyi baik-baik, perhatikan apa yang dia makan dan jangan berbuat macam-macam selama aku tak ada."

Luhan mendengus keras sambil membuang muka.

"Aku serius, Luhan. Ingat semua pesanku! Aku akan menghubungi kalian tiap menit!"

Setelahnya, ibu muda itu mencium semua bagian wajah Joonyi yang masih tertidur disamping Luhan kemudian beralih menatap wajah kantuk sang adik.

"Oh, tidak! Jangan menciumku kalau kau tak mau aku menjerit."

Yixing terkekeh. "Kalau Sehun yang menciummu, pasti tak akan kau lepas!"

"_Jiejie!_"

"Ahahahahaaa..._arasseo. _Aku pergi. Baik-baik dirumah ya, Lu."

Luhan sempat mengantar Yixing sampai pintu depan flatnya saja, sesudah itu ia kembali ke balik selimut dan melanjutkan tidurnya sampai ia terbangun lagi saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Rasanya seperti baru tidur lima menit, tapi rupanya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Joonyi saja masih terlelap nyenyak.

"Lu? Luhan? Kau didalam?" sahut sebuah suara dalam.

Yeoja itu tak menjawab. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari kasur lalu melangkah menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Sepasang mata rusa itu kian menyipit begitu sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya. Tapi sebuah sentuhan hangat membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Kau baru bangun?"

Luhan bersumpah kalau ini hanya mimpi, ia mau terus tidur saja. Bagaimana bisa matanya tidak membelalak terbuka jika baru bangun tidur sudah disuguhi seraut wajah tampan dengan senyuman amat manis tersaji didepannya? Belum lagi wangi khas maskulin yang sudah ia hafal ini.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali. Haruskah aku menunggumu diluar untuk bersiap-siap?" tanyanya lagi.

"Masuklah."

Sehun lantas masuk seraya mengacak-acak rambut Luhan yang memang sudah berantakan.

"Joonyi masih tidur. Jangan membangunkan-"

"Joonyi-ya!"

Belum selesai Luhan berkata, Sehun sudah menghambur kearah Joonyi. Bayi itu sudah duduk tegak di kasur dan tengah tertawa melihat wajah yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Apakah sinyal bayi itu begitu kuat tiap kali Sehun berada didekatnya?

"Aku yang akan mengurus Joonyi. Kau bersiaplah." kata Sehun.

Sambil memberi senyum sindiran, Luhan mengambil baju ganti lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi selama beberapa menit. Sudah tidak mengherankan melihat bedak tumpah, wajah Joonyi belepotan, baju berantakan jika Sehun sudah memegang kendali. Boleh jadi Sehun sangat akrab, tapi bukan berarti ia lantas paham bagaimana harus menggantikan popok atau mendandani bayi berumur satu tahun itu. Pada akhirnya mereka berangkat setelah Luhan mengambil alih dan dengan cekatan mengurus Joonyi.

"Hoo...kau memang calon istriku yang sempurna."

"Apa?"

"_Aniya. Kaja!_"

Baru saja Sehun mau melangkah keluar, ponselnya berdering tanda pesan masuk. Sambil menahan Joonyi dengan satu tangan, ia merogoh saku celananya lalu membaca cepat. Tidak. Ia membaca cukup lama bahkan mungkin berulang-ulang karena Luhan bisa melihat gerak bibirnya.

"Siapa?"

Sehun mendongak. Kerutan didahinya mengendur secara mendadak.

"Masalah tesis. Ayo!"

Pria itu segera menuruni tangga menuju mobilnya tanpa melihat raut curiga di wajah Luhan yang keheranan.

.

.

"Kalau sudah begini, dia tak akan bisa kabur lagi."

"Siapa yang kabur, _eommonim_?"

"Siapa lagi? Anakku yang seperti kuda liar sedingin es itu!"

"Sehun?"

Wanita usia paruh baya dengan kerutan-kerutan kecil diujung kedua matanya yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung Sehun itu mengangguk yakin. Disebelahnya berdiri gadis muda memakai jas putih dengan stetoskop menggantung dileher. Rambut hitamnya digelung rapi keatas. Dengan riasan tipis, dokter cantik berkaca mata ini tersenyum.

"_Eommonim_ baru memberitahunya kalau kalian sudah tiba di Korea?" tanyanya.

Nyonya Oh mengangguk lagi. "Kalau memberitahunya saat kami masih diperjalanan, pasti anak itu akan mencari alasan untuk menghindar lagi. Kita kan sudah mengatur pertemuan dengan kedua orang tuamu. Dan kemana pula ayah Sehun berada saat ini? Kau kan sudah harus memeriksanya, Jaekyung-ah!"

"Dia sudah didalam waktu kau ke toilet tadi. _Eommonim _mau ikut masuk?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menemui kerabatku sebentar. Kebetulan cucunya sedang dirawat disini."

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk dulu. _Eommonim_, jangan terlalu keras pada Sehun. Semakin kau atur, semakin dia berontak."

"Kau memang sudah terlalu hafal tabiatnya."

Gadis bernama Jaekyung itu tersenyum singkat kemudian mengangguk sopan dan masuk ke ruangannya setelah nyonya Oh melenggang pergi ke bagian perawatan khusus anak. Wanita yang telah mewarisi hidung mancungnya pada Sehun itu sempat menanyakan bangsal yang dimaksud ke bagian resepsionis dan baru saja hendak melangkah saat nyaris saja ia menabrak bayi mungil yang tengah mencoba berjalan didepannya.

"Oh, kau tak apa? Kemana orang tuamu? Kenapa membiarkan anak sekecil ini sendirian?" ia membantu bayi itu berdiri kembali.

"_Choisonghamnida_!" seseorang berlari kearahnya.

Wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati perempuan muda bermata rusa tengah membungkuk sopan.

"Dia anak saya. _Jeongmal choisonghamnida._" katanya.

"Tidak apa. Tapi lain kali tolong lebih diperhatikan. Bayi seusia ini sedang sangat aktifnya bergerak."

"Ah, _ne. Kamsahamnida._"

Nyonya Oh lantas tersenyum ramah seraya mengelus puncak kepala si bayi sebelum melangkah menyusuri lorong. Tapi baru juga beberapa detik, langkahnya terhenti lagi begitu mendengar suara perempuan muda tadi berkata cukup nyaring dibelakangnya. Ia yakin kalau dirinya belum memiliki masalah pendengaran.

"Sehun-ah, bisa pegang Joonyi sebentar? Aku harus mendaftar dulu."

Dengan jantung berdegup lebih kencang, nyonya Oh berbalik dan menemukan sosok itu berdiri menjulang tak jauh darinya. Pria berwajah tegas dengan alis dan sepasang mata tajam yang mirip dengan sang ayah tengah tertawa-tawa bersama bayi mungil di gendongannya. Bayi itu yang tadi nyaris tertabrak oleh ibunya sendiri.

"_A..ppa.._" ia bisa mendengar si bayi berujar terbata-bata.

"_Keurae! A..ppa. _Se-hun-_a-ppa. Haebwa._"

Bayi itu mengulang kembali. Meski tidak jelas, tapi susunan vokal dan lafalnya bisa dimengerti oleh orang dewasa sekalipun.

"Pintar! _Uri aegi neomu kyeopta!_"

Bagai ada yang menebas otot dikakinya, nyonya Oh limbung dan harus menopang berat tubuhnya ke dinding dengan satu tangan saat melihat Sehun, putranya sendiri tersenyum lebar sambil mencium pipi bayi itu berulang kali dengan tatapan sayang.

"_Ahjumma, gwaencanhayo_?" seseorang bertanya panik.

Sehun menoleh. Perlahan senyuman itu menghilang saat mata elangnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata sendu milik ibunya sendiri. Nyonya Oh sudah kembali berdiri tegak setelah dibantu seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat didepannya.

Wanita paruh baya itu datang mendekat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah sang anak. Lalu saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari posisi Sehun berdiri, ia menghentikan langkah dengan rahang terkatup rapat. Sepasang matanya beradu dengan mata elang sang anak.

"_Eomma..._" Sehun seperti kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kau.._appa? Ae..aegi?_"

"_Eomma_, ini tidak-"

"Diam. Malam ini aku minta kau pulang, Sehun. Kami akan menunggu penjelasanmu dirumah."

Nyonya Oh sangat mengerti kondisi dan situasi, ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya sendiri untuk tidak meledak-ledak di tempat umum. Sehun sendiri juga tak bisa meluruskan keadaan yang sebenarnya saat dirinya sudah terlanjur dipergoki langsung oleh ibunya sendiri. Sejujurnya, sampai saat ini pria itu belum juga menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Kau kenapa?"

"_Ne_? Ah, tidak. Sudah selesai?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Sehun-ah..." yeoja itu berujar pelan.

"Hmm..."

"Bisa kau temani aku didalam?"

"Maksudmu?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar. Lalu sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu, ia menjawab malu-malu. "Aku..paling tidak bisa lihat jarum suntik."

Sehun nyaris tertawa, tapi pria itu menggantinya dengan satu senyuman manis.

"_Arasseo. _Akan ku temani kau didalam."

Giliran Luhan yang menyunggingkan senyumnya. "_Gomawo_. Joonyi _appa, neomu jjang!_" katanya sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Sehun yang hanya meringis menahan pedih. Pedih di hatinya.

"Ah, malam ini...apa kau ada acara?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati.

Sempat ragu, tapi namja itu menggeleng singkat. "Kenapa?"

Gadis didepannya itu bergerak gelisah sambil memelintir ujung bajunya sendiri.

"Luhan?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening begitu bertatapan dengan dua mata rusa milik kekasihnya itu. Bibirnya hendak bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi selalu ia tahan kembali.

"Hey, katakanlah. Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Luhan kemudian menggigit bibirnya dulu sebelum berkata gugup.

"A..aku..membuat...untuk...kita..."

"Apa? Aku tak dengar."

Yeoja itu memasang tampang putus asa.

"...kue...perayaan..."

"Bisa kau katakan lebih keras? Kenapa harus malu-malu seperti itu?"

"Aku membuat kue untuk perayaan hari jadi kita!" akhirnya Luhan berucap lantang.

Ia merasa pipinya memanas tiba-tiba. Sudah jelas ucapannya tadi seperti perkataan seorang gadis sekolahan yang baru saja berkencan dan menginjak hari jadian ke seratus. Luhan malu.

"_Mian, _aku tidak ingat. Sudah yang keberapa?"

Pertanyaan Sehun justru semakin membuat ia merasa malu.

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu! Aku..aku hanya ingin membuat momen romantis berdua saja denganmu."

'_Ah, bodoh! Bicara apa kau, Luhan? Memalukan sekali kata-katamu ini!'_ Luhan membatinkan penyesalannya.

Tapi suara tawa renyah Sehun didepannya sedikit membuat rasa paniknya menghilang. Dua mata elang itu menyipit membuat wajahnya berubah kian terlihat tampan. Oh, Luhan memang sudah tersihir oleh apapun yang ada pada Sehun.

Namja jangkung itu mengelus lembut sebelah pipi Luhan yang memerah lalu menatapnya teduh dan berkata pelan.

"_Arasseo._ Aku akan datang nanti malam. Berdandanlah yang cantik."

Sehun tidak lupa akan permintaan ibunya sendiri, tapi kali ini memang tak ada lagi alasan untuk menghindar. Satu saja yang bisa ia yakini. Apapun yang akan terjadi, Sehun sudah teguh dan tetap akan mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Luhan. Dibalik senyum manisnya itu, namja es ini sebenarnya tengah berpikir keras mencari sebuah alasan agar saat menemui kedua orang tuanya nanti, mereka bisa menerima kondisi Luhan sebagai kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sorry for being late..**_**ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan akhir-akhir ini ._.**

**Maaf juga kalau **_**chapter **_**ini sangat kurang memuaskan T^T**

**Aku terima **_**review reader-deul **_**semua untuk **_**chapter **_**ini dan terima kasih banyak atas penantian kalian pleus **_**review**_**nya di **_**chapter **_**7 kemarin ^^**

**Gak banyak cingcong, sebagai perwujudan maaf dan sedikit bocoran, di **_**chapter **_**depan SANDIWARA LUHAN TERKUAK!**

**Yang sudah bersabar menanti, mohon ditunggu yaaa..**

**Aku coba adil membagi kisah kopel-kopel disini, jadi...kisah SuLay-ChanBaek-KrisTao masih ada lanjutannya kok tenaaaaaaang ;)**

**Ngomong-ngomong, tahu kan EXO mau konser di INA? Cara dapet tiketnya gimana ya **_**chingu**_**? Maklum, perdana nonton konser / yang punya info, boleh kirim PM yaaa ehehehee...**

_**Dashi hanbon, saranghae reader-deul!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**my lulu****, ****yixingcom****, ****Kim Leera****, ****ruixi****, ****luhan****, ****xihannin****, ****Oh SeRa Land****, ****rinzkudo****, ****shin hwa young****, ****exojjang****, ****Sanshaini Hikari****, ****SMKA****, ****Guest****, ****Prince Changsa****, ****Windeer Fixiaolu****, ****candra****, ****zoldyk****, ****BabyHimmie****, ****minbyullie****, ****kimyori95****, ****Peter Lu****, ****hanalu93****, ****Rly. ****, ****Dhea485****, ****Mela querer chanBaekYeol****, ****Aileen Xiao****, ****LynKim****, ****fuawaliyaah****, ****deeryeosin****, ****baekberry06****, ****dazzle****, ****luludeer2009****, ****younlaycious88****, , Baby Kim, Alexara, mrblackJ, Byunkkaeb, xiuminnaxo, Choi Hyun Young, BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE, RZHH 261220 II, aR males login, doremifaseul, DJ 100, kazehayamizu, Izumi Natsuno, kyukyu, KaiSoo Shipper, Hany Kwan, kyunginie, t.a, Fuji jump910, didinsoo, luludeer, luhannieka, Kachimato, Xiao HunHan, AmeliaBellatrix, hyunyoung, dragonhun385, Oh Luna, , PinkBearChocolate, hea, hanalu93, Haru3173, honey99, Nevada Adhara, ****LuChanCoreopsis****, ****DeerBubble9094****, ****kyungie22****, ****Irish Lee****, ****otpsforlife****, ****Desta Soo****, ****liJunYi****, ****hyunyoung****, ****KissKris****, ****sydmooo****, ****Elviana Andromeda****, ****pixoxo****, ****rossadilla17****, ooh sehun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'LL SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER**_

_**SARANGHAEYO READER-DEUL**_

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

_***SMOOCH FROM GALAXY***_


End file.
